Quest For Guinevere
by Kohimoana
Summary: ARTHUR /GWEN/LANCELOT, A Tale of Love; Arthur & Guinevere find themselves in a emotional battle of the heart, faith, trust, love and jealousy, and for the first time in Arthur's life he fears it maybe a battle he may well stand to loose.
1. Chapter 1

**QUEST FOR GUINEVERE -(In Faith We Trust)**

_Hey ya'll please excuse the confusion with my uploads! Sorry guys I always seem to be stuffing that side of things up! *Smiles* Anyway for some of You" You may or may not have already read and seen snippets of this story before; The Title of the story has been changed' reasons being that' this particular Arwen telling, pertains slightly more to Guinevere and her family background" but obviously Arthur, Lancelot, Merlin and another couple of recognizable Knights will also play their parts in this Arwen telling as well." So that being said...here's hoping some of you may give this story another glance and hopefully this time around it'll be a little bit more of an enjoyable read!"Also because I don't have a beta" please forgive any grammatical errors/mistakes" anyway enough said" no more of my ranting" up and on with the Story..._

**MERLIN: ARTHUR & GWENUIVERE**

**Rating: M (A Little Violence & Sexual Content may not be suitable for persons under 18yrs)**

**Disclaimer: DONOT OWN MERLIN BBC, Content or characters.**

**Summary:** ARTHUR /GWEN/LANCELOT, A Tale of Love and self-discovery. Guinevere finds herself embarking on a Journey of self discovery" where both her and Arthur find themselves in a emotional battle of the heart. Faith, trust, love and jealousy, and for the first time in Arthur's life he fears it may well be a battle he might stand to loose!"

**CHAPTER 1**

Guinevere awoke lifting her head from her tear stain pillow she had not realized that she had spent most of the night crying in her sleep, sitting up in her bed, her thoughts drifted back to the events that had played out the night before. Did it really happen' had Arthur really accused her of such an unspeakable betrayal, deep in the pit of her stomach Gwen shuddered at his words"…

_"You are not whom I thought you were Gwen, he Spat!'_

Hearing the way Arthur called her _GWEN_ sounded more like an insult leaving his beautiful lips, reminding her of his once former arrogant self. It now seemed so unlike the Arthur that Gwen had recently come to know & Love" surprised at the disdain in his voice as she knew well that Arthur had always called her Guinevere" as no other had. Before Gwen had a chance to continue' Arthur's words felt like daggers piercing her heart as he cut her off.

_"Why Guinevere, why now? after all this time, are you telling me that you have feelings for Lancelot!_

Gwen shifted nervously' biting down on her bottom lip she'd never seen Arthur this angry before, had he not just heard what she had said'.

Gwen struggled to try and take control of the conversation; Arthur was not allowing her to speak and would not have a bar of it. It now seemed Arthur absolutely void of rational thought. Guinevere knew that Arthur had only now heard what he'd wanted to hear and had not allowed her to finish or intervene with what she had wanted to say. She tried to explain that "she had once had feelings" for Lancelot, but no longer." But just the very mention of Lancelot's name' was enough to send Arthur over the edge, Gwen was not prepared for what was to come next…

_"So did you?"_

Gwen cringed at the at the sound of Arthur's booming voice' as she now looked up at Arthur, still not quite comprehending his meaning…

"_Did I what?" …_

_"Did you willing give yourself to him? he spat, or should I be asking who the hell" else have you given your virtues too?..._

_Because I sure as hell know Guinevere, that I have not sampled such intimacies or pleasures!" or maybe I just need to change my name to "Lancelot" or better still, maybe I should just make you my whore! would you prefer that?"_

The tears flowed freely now down Guinevere's cheeks as she tore herself away from her thoughts she smoothed her rough hands over her face splashing fresh cool water over her now swollen eyes. Gwen shook her head as she looked at her reflection in the mirror, she needed to leave. And with that thought, she speedily made preparations to sort her belongings. As Gwen closed the door slowly to her house, she shut her eyes briefly and the memories of her life there seemed to flash before her eyes. She took a depth breathe, opened her eyes, held her head high and made her way up to the Castle only briefly stopping to see Thomas the Court Messenger, thanking Thomas she quickly placed two letters in his hand one which was addressed to Gauis' and the other to Merlin.

Gwen was leaving Camelot; it was all she could do now she could not stay, not after what had transpired between her and Arthur. Gwen's heart sank with over whelming feelings of love for Arthur even after his cruel harsh words' she could never stop loving him…but Gwen knew that leaving Camelot & Arthur was inevitable, and she knew it was going to be one of the hardest things that she would ever have to endure. But she could not stay now, still remembering the feelings and the raw emotion that had passed between them, it pained her greatly, the sting of his cruel words cut like a hot knife slicing through butter. Her reasoning to pass her letters on to the court messenger was partly her way of avoiding any further awkwardness if by chance she accidentally bumped into him.

She had remembered that it had taken every ounce of her will power as she struggled to refrain herself from slapping Arthur fair square across the cheek had she been a man she was certain he'd be laid flat right where he stood. She just couldn't believe what she was hearing, did he really believe' & think her capable of such unspeakable deeds not only _that_ for had they not just less than a month ago confessed that he loved her & she him. This whole Lancelot escapade had actually happened long before they had realized or spoken of their true feelings for one another but knowing what Gwen knew now she would have waited a little longer, to clear the air between them & the whole Lancelot debacle.

It pained her to see that Arthur had still held a lot of pent up emotion over the fact that her and Lancelot had been held captive together at Hengist's Lair. But Arthur and Merlin' had come to rescue her, she herself had suffered emotionally & in a time of great crisis had turned to lean on Lancelot during the whole horrible ordeal, but very soon after realized her mistake when Arthur himself had come to rescue her. Against his own better judgment & even against the commands of his King. She knew then that Arthur loved her that much, that he had risks his own life for her. Gwen knew that she had hurt Arthur deeply and wished that she could have spared him the pain.

Her mind drifted back to the night before…

As Arthur continued his tirade against her his words felt like a sword gashing deep, un healable wounds in her body and soul. Gwen turned her head away as she further struggled to fight back tears that were prominently evident at the corners of her eyes. Blow by blow' Arthur had pretty much made up his mind about what had happened between her and Lancelot and there just seemed to be no reasoning with him, he had automatically assumed that she must have given herself to Lancelot, why else had she turned her eyes away from him, why could she not _look'_at _him'_ or directly into his eyes at the mention of his accusation.

Not wanting to stay to hear anymore Gwen needed to get away from Arthur before she totally lost it. But although every fiber in her being was telling her to go! to_ run,_ to quickly try and put some distance between herself and Arthur she could not. Because no matter how hard she had tried to will her feet to move, they did not budge an _inch!_ Her heart was pounding wildly and her mind was screaming _run' now, run!_ But Gwen could feel something deep inside her boiling over, like hot porridge overflowing from a pot.

Gwen took a deep breath before collecting her thoughts to think of what to say to Arthur before stepping back away from him, she was now glaring at Arthur, her chestnut eyes burning as if red hot daggers would escape from them and strike him down. Arthur instinctively took a step back, Arthur could see that he'd done it now he was about to feel Gwen's wrath having sealed his own fate.

Raising her hand and with all the dignity she could muster, Gwen began to speak …

"_You…you have said quite enough 'milord"..._

Forgetting her station, and quite frankly not caring any more of her being just a humble maidservant & he of cause being the Crowned Prince of Camelot, she turned to him...pausing slightly whilst swallowing back a lump in her throat and struggling to fight back tears, as she continued...

_I'm not sure sire whom I feel more sorry for, You have not only accused me of the most despicable & unthinkable deeds, but you have insulted me in every unconceivable way imaginable, you have robbed & betrayed me, and crushed every ounce of faith & love that I so willing entrusted to you. I am ashamed that I did not see your falsehood love before now and wished I had not lavished my attentions on you, I thought you to be an honorable man, Arthur Pendragon. But I now see that I was much deceived. I have wasted all my love, my tears, and my trust on you, and now know that you could never ever be someone I could ever prevail to put my faith or trust in. You are not worthy of My Faith, My Heart or My Love, Arthur Pendragon, and I can only now look back on you with Pity in my heart._

Guinevere cringed at the thought of those crushing words. _How could she stay now,_ knowing what had so painfully passed between herself and Arthur. Guinevere knew that what was said, could not be taken back, and leaving now, was all she felt she could do.

**Arthur reflects:**

Arthur laid in his bed dreading the morning light as he wanted nothing more than for the world to stop turning and the ground to open up and to swallow him whole, his stupidity in all. Thinking back to Guinevere's crushing words he had not slept well at all, now suffering the realization that he had handled things with Guinevere so badly and undoubtedly risked loosing the one thing he valued and cared for most in this whole damn world.

Her words so now evidently clear, haunting him and crushing his heart. Closing his eyes wishing away his stupidity as he now reflected back on the last words she had spoken to him.

Gwen struggled to continue…

_"I had every intention of making amends with you Arthur, to bring understanding and clarity to what had transpired during the time in which Lancelot & I had been held captive by Hengist and his bumbling idiot henchman. But now I see that I was only kidding myself to thinking that you could ever understand, as you have already clearly pegged me out to be nothing more than a common whore!_

_So I say to you now; this day, Arthur Pendragon, I take my leave of you and of Camelot and will not look or think back on you no more._

_ I cannot and will not ever desire or wish to lay my eyes on you ever! Do not try to contact me, talk or even utter another word to me ever again!_

As if remembering her station Guinevere slightly hitched her dress, bowed her head to Arthur one last time & said…

_"Farewell milord"._

Arthur could feel again all to real the emotions of that day welling up inside of him and shuddered at the sight of seeing Guinevere for the first time so very, very angry, her voice at it's highest peak as he now watched Gwen flushed with a raging anger that spread through the core of her being as it reached all the way to her face, as she shook with anger on her last words he watched her pivot quickly to make her leave via the exit to his bed chambers, slamming his door _hard'_as she left.

Did Arthur hear right, as he stood there still in shock at what had just happened,_(Guinevere had just happened that's what!)_ Did she really mean what she had said?' _Surely she wouldn't" would she?…_

Gwen couldn't _leave him,_ he was the Prince of Camelot _she couldn't leave him, he loved her._

Kicking himself now; why had he spoken to her in such a foul manner, why had he let his imagination and emotional jealousy get the better of him, He really hadn't meant to say any of the horrible things that he had said to Gwen, for he knew in his heart that Guinevere could not be capable of such unspeakable deeds, but he just couldn't help it, he couldn't control his damn feelings or his blasted _jealous fits of rage._

_God! _when it came to Guinevere all reasoning seemed to go out the window, he hated the thought of any man even thinking of_ her._

He knew Guinevere loved him; so why the hell, was he being such an Arrogant Prattish egotistical bloody_ idiot!_

_That damn blasted Lancelot!_ Why was he such a thorn in my side, to be sure the Guy was not slight of looks, and of cause he was not as handsome as himself, but during his brief stint here in his Kingdom, Lancelot had managed to turn some of the finest heads of the courtier in Camelot in his direction and by all accounts he was an excellent knight and seemed to be very nobel of character, but the fact of the matter remained, that Arthur knew that he; Lancelot and Guinevere had had history, and this is what sent Arthur into fits of unspeakable rages of Jealousy and huge bouts of insecurity. But to loose the love of his life over his own foolish pride & jealousy was not gonna happen, _not if he could help it,_ he would move heaven and earth to win Gwen back, she was the best thing that had ever happened to him so why the hell, was he treating her with so little servility and with no regards for her feelings, hurting the one thing that mattered to him the most in all this whole World, he had been a complete idiot! She was the one true thing that meant everything to him,

God", she was the very air he breathed, the very essence of his being' and he treated her like nothing more than a common _Whore!"._

Merlin was right; he was a _clot pole,_ Worse he was the crappy puss that feed on the scum that built up around the handle of the clot pole. Arthur musing to himself, quite certain that Merlin would so take pleasure in often reminding him.

Before Guinevere he might as well have been _dead_, he'd have found himself floundering in a pool of hopelessness, every day being the same as the next before _Guinevere _had come into his Life. Their relationship had blossomed from something so innocent as a gesture of Faith, as he remembers Gwen's words"...

_"I have faith in you?"…what I mean is... we all do..._

But even before then he remembers well, Guinevere correcting him to not turn his nose up at the food that had been especially prepared for him. Now feeling a smirk that now creased the corners of his lips, yes that was all part & parcel of Guinevere's entrancing allure it was what Arthur loved & craved about her' that she could stand her ground if she had too, just as she pretty much had done before leaving him wide gape opened mouth staring at the back of her beautiful long curly mane of hair as she left his chambers slamming his door behind her.

He often wondered to himself if he actually purposely started these arguments just so he could see her reaction and the spark that came alive in her gorgeous brown eyes every time something bothered her. He had to confess that he so loved getting a reaction out of her as she never failed to always surprise him and he would always marvel at what she would say next.

At that moment he felt a heat rising up within him just the thought of his love being angry at him,_ "God!_ She could drive him senseless at just the mere thought of _her,_ with her anger (sigh).

Although he had to admit, remembering her tear stained face stung at his heart and he felt bad that he had hurt her so. It was all he could do to stop himself fighting back urges of wanting to just lunge forward and sweep Guinevere up into his arms to passionately press hot lingering kiss to her soft lips to embrace and savor the sweet smell of Lavender that is Guinevere, the thought of tasting her beautiful soft supple lips against his own, to run his tongue along her lips and mouth' as she stood there scolding him…_God,_ just the mere thought of it alone was driving him _mad' _with_ need'._

The sight of her flushed with anger and heaving breasts was definitely something to _behold,_ standing her ground _n_ot backin_g down to him_ sent his senses reeling, he'd never ever would have thought something as ridiculous as Guinevere getting angry at him, would be such a _damn turn on!_ But by the Gods' _damn it" it did!_ It was all he could do to contain himself from gabbing Gwen right then and there & having his way with her and doing the unspeakable deeds that he had just than accused her of".

But alas he knew he had over stepped the mark with his cruel words and had taken it much too far, It would now take extreme measures and maybe half the fleet of Camelot's knights to woo and win back his lady love. Arthur knew well, being the stubborn determined person that is Guinevere, he would need to come up with a strategic game plan to breech and break down the walls of Gwen's defences and it wasn't going to be easy. Arthur now considered this to be his greatest battle to date. He would indeed need to set about making amends and planning his strategy in how best to approach the now delicate and sensitive matter that is Guinevere.

Merlin suddenly roused Arthur from his daydream ... As he came rushing in like a bloody _wild bore..._barging through Arthur's door to his chambers'. Arthur turned yelling at Merlin…

_When will you learn to bloody knock Merlin?"_

Merlin could sense that something was a miss and continued to press Arthur…

_Aah...Well I can see your in a fine mood this morning, always a pleasure to serve you, 'Sire..._

Arthur glared at Merlin' with the look of disdain, quickly turning his head away to stare back out of the window & down into the town square below. Arthur groaned back at him saying...

_MERLIN!"… For Gods sakes, will you just"…._

_Yes Sire?'.._.and before Arthur could finish saying what it was he wanted to say' Merlin finish off for him...

_SHUT UP!"..._

Feeling a little more then concerned for his friend, Merlin then put the question to Arthur, knowing that it must be something to do with _Gwen_ and pressed further asking...

_What's wrong Arthur?... What's happened?...have you and Gwen had words again?...What did you say to Gwen this time?" or better still what did you do?_...

Arthur now somewhat annoyed at his useless bug' of a servant, he then snapped at him saying...

_Mind your own damn business Merlin!...don't you have anything to do other than butt your nose in where it's not wanted?"_

Merlin now knowing to leave while the getting was good thought it best not to force the issue least he'd find himself mucking out the stables all that morning and quickly turned to leave Arthur's chambers' but before he did there had been a reason why he had come to see Arthur early that morning as he peered back over his shoulder saying to Arthur…

_"Oh and by the way, guess who I just bumped into whilst delivering some medicine for Gaius" this morning?_

Arthur not really taking any notice of what Merlin was saying… his thoughts still on Guinevere as he continued to stare blankly out of his window….

**_LANCELOT'…_**_. Apparently he's here to see Gwen, something about an urgent message' from King Michael of CAMILIARD._

Arthur felt a chill sweep over him at the mention of Lancelot's name" he instantly knew that he would have to think quickly he couldn't let the situation between him and Guinevere continue on this path. He had to see her, and would set about finding her immediately and for the first time in Arthur's life he feared that he may have sent the love of his Life straight into the arms of the person he revered most "_LANCELOT"_ but Arthur had to just hope and pray that he still had time.'

****_AN: _****_Well lets hope Arthur will come to his senses and make amends with Guinevere, although I think he has some major groveling to do!" the Guy obviously has Lancelot issues!. _**  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**QUEST FOR GUINEVERE**

**Rating: M (A Little Violence & Sexual Content may not be suitable for persons under 18yrs)**

**Disclaimer: DONOT OWN MERLIN BBC, Content or characters.**

**Chapter 2**

**Arthur in his Chambers:**

Not having been able to get much sleep, Arthur had gotten up early dressed and suited up in his chain-mail hoping maybe to get in an early session of training, however this now seemed highly unlikely as his useless so and so' of man-servant had actually forgotten to polish his Armor the day before.

Standing by his window Arthur was deep in his thoughts now thinking over the comment that Merlin had made regarding Guinevere, about Lancelot, and of cause, King Michael.

Arthur of cause, all too aware of Merlin, now rummaging around and making a hell' of a racket in the background of his bed chambers, which of cause was more than a little annoying to say the least, quickly breaking him from his train of thought, Arthur now turned to slightly' peer up over his shoulder to see exactly what Merlin was doing, and rolled his eyes at his useless manservant, now seeing his arms heavily laden with unpolished Armor.

His thoughts returned to Guinevere and even more so, _"now,_ especially knowing that Lancelot was in Camelot, and bringing a message for Guinevere no less, but what was even more disturbing to learn' was that the message had been from the King of Camiliard, "_King Michael himself"_ .

Arthur had to wonder what in the world would prevail the King of Camiliard to want to send a message to _'Guinevere'_.

His curiosity more then a little piqued, he now quickly put the question to Merlin as he watched the slender young man making his way to exit from his chambers, Arthur quickly called to him, stopping Merlin in his tracks, as he began to say…

_"Merlin' have you seen Guinevere this morning?_

Merlin now turning to look at his friend then quickly replied to him, saying…

_"No Sire, come to think of it" I haven't seen her since Yesterday afternoon', or this morning, Sire?"_

Merlin now more then a little concerned as he stepped towards Arthur, clearly seeing a look of concern expression marred on Arthur's face as he now thought to himself_, I knew it, I knew something was up,_ and quickly continued to ask…

_"Why Arthur what's wrong? What's happened?..._

Merlin now feeling a little more confident to press a little further' sensing Arthur's mood had lightened.

Arthur turned round to walk towards Merlin' placing a hand on his shoulder, and said…

_I am sorry for snapping at you earlier Merlin' You are a good friend and I shouldn't have spoken to you the way I did" it was wrong of me to do so"..._

_Arthur please' just tell me what's wrong? What's happened to Gwen?'_

Arthur hung his head in shame & felt even more embarrassed to tell his friend of what had past between himself & Guinevere.

_I am a damn fool and I made a Goddamn idiot of myself, Merlin I have hurt the one person that I care most about in this whole world"..._

Arthur lifting his rough challis hand to rake through his shiny blonde tresses"…

_Merlin I accused Guinevere of laying with Lancelot & implied that she'd given herself to him, but that's not the worse of it, I also accused her of being, Lancelot's Mistress!"_

_Basically, accusing her of being nothing more' than a common whore!_

Arthur cringed at the memory of his own words, and even more so when having once again spoken them _out loud._

He could now only imagine just how painful his words must have been for Guinevere'.

Merlin' looked at Arthur with a look of shock and disbelief".

_You really are a complete clot pole aren't you?', actually NO, that doesn't even begin to touch on your stupidity! I cannot believe that you would even_ accuse _Gwen, 'GWEN_ of being a'….a'….

Merlin could not bring himself to repeat the words, as he finished saying…

_My God, have you completely lost your mind?" _

Arthur hung his head in shame.

_Oh my God,' Arthur how could you even think that Gwen would even be capable of something so, so utterly ridiculous, not to mention disgusting! and with Lancelot!...Arthur that's just utterly ridiculous, how could you?"_

_For petesake' Arthur she may have at one time had feelings for Lancelot, but not '**anymore**, truly are you really that damn clueless? You only have to look at her to see how goo' goo' eyed she gets when she's around you, or I should say the pair of you'._

Arthur smirking a slight grin as he mumble a little under his breathe...

_Hmm really goo' goo' eyed' you say?…_

Merlin half rolling his eyes" then said…

_Well…not that that matters now does it?...I don't know, Arthur I just don't know what I'm going to do with You, What the hell were you thinking?. _

Arthur now staring back at his friend all dow eyed'...then said

_Precisely Merlin, that's the thing, I just wasn't thinking', and Yes, I know your absolutely right, You cannot know, just how many times I've just wanted to just kick myself!"_

Merlin quickly jibed adding...

_Here let me, I'll do it for you" if you like?"... As _Arthur shot Merlin a quick glare"…

_"Blast me and my damn big mouth!'_

Arthur felt so ashamed of himself for hurting & treating Guinevere so badly…

_Merlin please, you have to help me get her back?' I can't loose her, not like this, I can't live without her, All that I am and have means nothing without Guinevere, I don't want to live this life if it means living it without her!…I love Her, Merlin?_

_ God' knows, she means the world to me, It's all my entire fault' I let my pride and jealousy come between us, I've been a complete and utter Imbecile'…_

**Merlin Reflects**…

"Yes' Arthur Pendragon you are a complete _fool,_ but even more unfortunate a damn _fool in love!_

For Merlin knew Gwen to be the most sweetest' kindest, gentlest and definitely the most virtucious person he ever knew." For there wasn't anyone more noble of heart than Guinevere "and if the truth be known there were indeed many a men who had thought the same and craved the affections of Guinevere' but dared not for fear of retribution from Arthur. Merlin looked at his friend and could not help but feel sorry for him'.

But if he had to be honest' Arthur was getting his just deserves" how dare he treat Gwen so badly, but Merlin knew he couldn't stay angry at his friend, for he could see the pain that now creased the soft handsome features of his young friends face' & knew he would do all he could to re-unite his friend with his one true love, for it was much his destiny as it was Arthur & Guinevere's.

Besides he could tell that his friend was silently suffering inwardly over what had passed between him and Gwen. Merlin's heart went out to both his young friends and could see that Arthur had spoken in ernest over what had passed & knew that seeing Arthur suffering in silence was more than enough punishment " Arthur shook himself from his rivalry and turned to Merlin again" and asked" …

_Merlin, You said that you bumped into Lancelot? and that he brings News of a message from KING MICHAEL for Guinevere?"_

Merlin could see that Arthur was gritting his teeth at the mention of Lancelot's name as he then responded saying…

_"I'm not quite sure of all the details, but he did say that it was of a personal matter regarding an urgent message from the King of Camiliard himself" but, did not elaborate any further"._

Arthur now stood staring off into some unknown abyss his brow now etched with a look of curious concern, as he then quickly turned to Merlin' saying...

_Merlin, I need you to find Guinevere and take a message for me'…_

Just then there was a knock at Arthur's door, Merlin quickly went to answer it, as he opened the door Thomas the court messenger stepped forward into Arthur's Chambers, he quickly bowed to Arthur...

Arthur now stood with his hand out stretched to Thomas saying...

_Well come on boy, I don't have all day?"_

As Arthur clicked his fingers at Thomas to bring him the note that he held in his hand…Thomas coughed to cleared is throat and replied to his Prince…ahmm...

_"Forgive me milord this letter is actually for Master Merlin, Sire'…_

Arthur cocking his eyebrow looked at Merlin and than back to Thomas,

_"Well come on then boy" get on with it'..._

Thomas quickly passing the Letter to Merlin' then tipping his head quickly made for the exit, through the same way he had entered. Merlin curiously eyed the enveloped, instantly recognizing the hand writing and the sweet aroma of Lavender scented parchment paper".

**_It's from Gwen?"…_**

Arthur looked at Merlin a little nervously as he watched Merlin continue reading his letter…

_Well I shall leave you to your Letter I'm sure you would like some privacy?" _but Merlin then motioned to Arthur to stay saying..."

_"No' please Arthur stay.. I'm sure that whatever Gwen has to say will most certainly concern you as well"…_

But Arthur wasn't sure if he wanted to know, he dreaded to hear what Guinevere might now think of him remembering her last words she had spoken to him when she had left…and the pain behind the words as she spoke…

_I can only now look back on you with Pity in my heart'..._God how those words had cut through him.

Merlin quickly ripped open the Letter and started to read it out loud as Arthur now crossed his arms and listened intently. He could now hear Guinevere's own voice and her words of love & friendship to Merlin, he hadn't realized it, but he had been hanging on Merlin's every word, or rather Guinevere's.

Arthur could now feel the sting of tears welling up inside him at Guinevere's beautifully written letter, as his tears now felt like tiny splinters of glass pricking at his eyes' quickly turning his back to Merlin he walked back over to the Window trying to suppress the onslaught of tears now already rolling down his cheeks, Arthur struggled to listen now choking back a lump in his throat hoping that Merlin hadn't seen him quickly wipe the tears from his eyes, he struggled to listen as Merlin read on'…

_Dearest Merlin,_

_My dearest wonderful friend'…Please forgive me for not personally coming to speak to you But I'm sure that once having read the content of this letter, you will understand and hopefully in time forgive me for my hasty departure._

Merlin quickly reading through his letter from Gwen as he then repeated out loud…**_"departure!_**

Arthur too, now turned to stare a look of shock at Merlin, but had not wanted to show too much a motion at the realization of Gwen having suddenly left Camelot, but knew full well that he had more than likely been the reason for her leaving, with his heart racing and fearing the worst for his Loves safety' Arthur continued to listen to Merlin as he read on…

_As I have not much time, I must keep this brief Merlin, I have had to leave Camelot and all that I know & love, due to a personal matter.' I know this has happened rather suddenly & may come as somewhat of a shock, but the circumstances surrounding my departure is one of a delicate matter in which I hope to explain when I have more time, but for now my dearest friend I could not leave without telling you how much I have admired & cherished our friendship & of course the close bond we've shared. As you well know Merlin, I have come to consider you, Gaius and Hunith as much like my own family and with that being said, Merlin, I have left you a small token and parting Gift to remember me by. Merlin I would like, You & Hunith to have my home, I know it is of very little consequence, but I wish for you to have it just the same. So my dearest friend, I have left the Key & spare with My dear friend and neighbor; old Ben, whom I have advised that you are now the new owner and at some point when you are ready, you will make good on your claim. Merlin I hope once I am settled' "When and Where' ever that may be, I will pen quill to parchment to let you know I am well, but for now' it is imperative my friend that I must put much distance between myself and Camelot, Please my dearest friend, look after yourself, Gaius, Hunith Camelot &… Arthur, I could not bare it if anything were to happen to either of you. I will miss you all so very much and will think of you fondly and of all our wonderful memories we have shared, farewell my dearest, dearest, friend & may Gods peace and good will be with you always. With love & forever Your Faithful friend._

_Guinevere Leodegrance xx_

Oh God, _she's gone_, he couldn't believe_ it_, Gwen had left Camelot and _wasn't coming back!_'.

Arthur suddenly felt numb" he could quite literally feel the blood draining from his body, leaving him with sharp shooting pains that were now piercing & probing at his now already broken heart. Arthur felt like he was hyperventilating trying to gasp for air. He suddenly felt the weight of his chain mail which now felt like it was restricting the flow of air to his lungs as it slowly started to feel like he was suffocating, running his gloved finger around the inside neck-collar of his chain mail, now frantically trying to pull & adjust it, but had to end up loosening off his breast & shoulder plates of armor. Arthur now quickly clutched at the beautiful token he had always kept close to his heart, always hidden from view under the armor of his breast plate, slowly pressing his beloved's token to his lips, closing his eyes it was all he could do to think of her, his _beloved Guinevere,_ not having fully released the armor of his breast & shoulder plates Arthur ripped them from his chest and flung them; Sending the pieces hurling across the room once having done so, he slammed his gloved hand down hard on the table.

Still clenching his beloved's token in his hand' _(Merlin jumped from the sound')_ Arthur was now slightly bent over slouched down on one knee, Merlin could now see that Arthur was choking back tears and a lump that had formed in his throat', as tears now fell like a waterfall down Arthur's face his blue eyes now tinged red with pain, it was hard for Merlin to see his friend suffering so, stepping forward Merlin wanted nothing more than to console his friend but Arthur lifting his arm still clenching Guinevere's beautiful token in his hand, motioned for Merlin to give him a moment whilst he settled his emotions & forced back his tears. Merlin too had felt tears stinging the corners of his eyes for his friend, for he had remembered that there had only been one other time that he had seen Arthur so distraught and consumed with inconsolable grief so openly, and it had been round the time he had challenged his father Uther to a dual over the loss & death of his mother Ygraine. It pained Merlin deeply to see his good friend suffering so, as he too himself struggled hard to choke back overwhelming sadness for both his friends.

Gwen's words had been so beautifully written, Arthur had not expected Gwen to mention his name let alone take the time to write it in her letter. Just hearing all the emotion in Gwen's words listening to the letter that she herself had penned was just too much for Arthur it broke him; it felt like his heart had been ripped from his chest! All Merlin could do was watch on as his friend still struggle to fight back painful sobs.

Arthur didn't care anymore that Merlin had now seen him at his most vulnerable, he just couldn't help it" he couldn't hold back his tears that now flowed' spilling over onto his chain mail" It was all too painful to get his head around' now knowing how lonely & abandoned Guinevere must have been feeling & now sounded. He had pushed her too far he had forced her hand" & given her no other choice but to defend herself the only way she knew how" and now it seemed that he was paying for it' but knew he deserve it! And if anything" he actually felt he deserved worse! .

It was all his own doing, this was all his fault and he knew he had to _fix it!_" Arthur didn't know what he'd do if any harm should come to his love,' all he knew is he had to set things right he had to find Guinevere & tell her how much he _loved her _and how much she meant to him & how he needed her, how much Camelot needed her. Arthur knew he could never _ever love another _& would find Guinevere even if it meant he had tear down the sky to get _her back!"_ He would find her' he would find his love and bring her home to Camelot where she belonged, right here by his side, to be his wife, his lover, his Queen for the rest of their lives, if it was the last thing he ever did he would set things_ right!_

Even after what he had done to her' She had still cared" for the safety of those she loved most' but Arthur knew that was Guinevere, always thinking of others before herself" always putting Camelot & the love of those she treasured most in this world before her own needs." Arthur now somewhat composed & calm, quickly gathered his thoughts pressing his beloved's token to his lips one last time before returning it back to it's original position always directly over his heart". Arthur now lifting his head to speak to Merlin he noticed that the Sun was now low in the Sky and called…

_Merlin?"...Quickly make ready our horses, saddle bags, food and water for at least a week, maybe two, we leave within the hour?_

Merlin looked at Arthur, beamed a grin from ear to ear & was already making his way out of Arthur's chambers to make ready for their journey ahead…

If Arthur had calculated it correctly he' would have at least a month or so on his side before he would need to be back in Camelot to prepare for Uther's return home. The King had already been away a week tending to further structural planning for one of the Northern outline villages within Camelot's Realm, once having completed his business there, he was to further ride on ahead to visit with King Olaf and his daughter the Princess Vivian for further discussion on trade and strengthening alliances within their neighboring kingdoms. Arthur would just have to hope that he would have found his beloved within the time that he needed to be back in Camelot, to welcome home his King.

Leaving Camelot in the capable hands of Bors, Percival and Sir Galahad, Arthur had advised his Knights that he and Merlin were going hunting and would be away for at least a week, or maybe two, advising his Knights that They would need to remind Sir Galahad to double the guards on the lower west side of the City during the evening. Before departing he re-assured them that he and Merlin would be back well before the King's return.

Arthur now turning to Merlin as they both mounted their horses, climbing up into their saddles Arthur looked at Merlin; Merlin of cause, knew that look and re-assured his friend...

_"Do not worry Arthur, we will find her?._

Arthur smiled back at his friend nodding slightly he had appreciated the sentiment of Merlin's words of comfort and re-assurance.

It was in moments like these that he realized just how invaluable Merlin's friendship had come to mean to him. Arthur smiled remembering his beloved's words of brotherly love & affection for Merlin. For he had felt a warmth & sense of euphoria wash over him at her delicate words. Arthur knew that no matter how difficult or indifferent the situation between himself and Guinevere was, he knew that he could always count on Merlin to always be there for them both.

Arthur than looked at Merlin and said_"... Merlin we need to find Lancelot?"_

Just at that moment Arthur heard horse hooves echo on the courtyard cobbles directly behind them, he and Merlin turned, Arthur surprised to see Sir Leon & Sir Gwaine. Arthur nodded and bid both Leon & Gwaine good day, Arthur then enquired as to where they were off to...

_"Aah "Sir Leon?, Sir Gwaine? and where might you two be off to then?._

It was then Leon looked at Gwaine and started to say….

_"Milord?..."Merlin?_ Leon acknowledged nodding to them both as he then continue saying"…

_Sire'…Merlin has asked that we join you both on your quest, but of cause "Sir Gwaine and I would consider it our duty and honour that you allow us to join and serve you in anyway we can Sire? …_Pausing slightly as he then heard, Sir Gwaine saying.._._

_I milord'...I fear I may have become too settle in my ways and I think a road trip is exactly what I need to sharpen my tracking and hunting skills... _He grinned…

Although Arthur appreciated Gwaine' & Leon's sentiments he knew that both the Lads would have been just as worried and concerned as they all were for Guinevere …smiling, Arthur acknowledge both Gwaine Leon's request with a nod and now quickly shot a glare Merlin's way, But then heard Sir Leon saying...

S_ire'...Please forgive me, But I couldn't help but over hear you talking to Merlin about Lancelot'…_

But if the truth be pressed Merlin had' previously filled Leon & Gwaine in about the events of what had transpired' whilst making preparations for his and Arthur's leave earlier that day, of course leaving out the more personal and intimate details of the scenario. But of cause Leon & Gwaine had long been aware of the Prince's regard for the Lady Morgana's maidservant and had witnessed for themselves on a number of occasions where both the lads had caught glimpses of the young couples forbidden stares, stolen moments & signs of unrequited love between the two young lovers, and of cause had from that moment decided that they would do all they could to help their Prince and future King' and especially for the security and safety of the fair maiden as they knew how much their Prince cared for her. Besides both the young lads cared a great deal for the young maiden and considered Guinevere more than just a servant" but more, a close friend.

Arthur listened intently as Leon continued on...

"_I feel I must tell you Sire that I did briefly see Lancelot today, & he did have a traveling companion with him sire..._

Arthur's breathe now hitched as if he some how knew what Leon was going to say next…

_Sire,' Gwen was with him..._

Arthur looked at Merlin nervously and than looked back at Leon' Gwaine and asked…

_In which direction did they ride?..._

Leon than confirmed they had exited via the east gate, and in the direction of"…

All four gentlemen had chorus in unison.._._'toward_s…"CAMILIARD_"…knowing glances were shared, but not another word was said, as all four companions knew full well that Lancelot and Guinevere were now doubt', on route to _"KING MICHAEL'S KINGDOM"._

Arthur quickly than turned to motion his traveling companions…

_Come, let us ride' I want to try and reach the outskirts of Kinlocth forest before night fall, there we will setup camp and get a fresh early start tomorrow morning…_

Arthur now rode off ahead in front of his traveling companions wanting to put some distance between them and himself and most doubtably Camelot. Riding like there was no tomorrow Arthur kept at a devils pace at least 5-6 leads ahead of his companions with nothing else on his mind but Guinevere.

Merlin was so grateful for Leon's & Gwaine's presence, mostly because he wasn't sure what Arthur's reaction would be like, if indeed they happened upon or were confronted with Lancelot. But it was re-assuring to have them near if Arthur at any point needed to be consoled or worse' restrained, yes it was re-assuring to have two of Arthur's closest friends and knights with them, not to also mention just how skilled, lethal & agile both Leon and Gwaine are, for they were both undoubtedly just as lethal as Arthur himself.

Rising early the next morning wiping sleep from their eyes" the four young men made ready to depart the camp site, the journey last night had been a relatively quick one, Merlin had noticed it had been a bit of challenge keeping up with Arthur as he seemed to be riding like a mad man" but Merlin knew that Arthur's mind was much plagued with thoughts of Gwen as he had hardly spoke throughout the whole journey & supper.

They reached Kinloch forest just before dusk & setup camp" supper consisted of a little smoked ham, some cheese, a little dry crusty bread & some wine to wash it down with. Sleep did not come easy for Arthur his mind still lingered on Guinevere " and his fears of her being alone with Lancelot', he had to put it out of his mind" otherwise it would just drive him crazy" .

But King Michael on the other hand had, somewhat tweaked Arthur's curiosity and was much intrigued as to what exactly his intentions were and why the urgency behind his message to Guinevere.

As Arthur laid there deep in thought, he seemed some what thankful that sleep would soon finally come, as he let his last thoughts drift and settled on his beloved, closing his eyes he could see her beautiful smile & soft beautiful face, he saw them entwined in a sweet embraced, he could feel her soft touch on his own skin and his rough caulis hand smoothing the side of her soft face, inhaling her sweet scent' of Jasmine & lavender, his hands now lost and entwined in her beautiful long wavy tresses which now fell lusciously long all the way down to the nape of her back tilting her head back Arthur was now envisioning himself with Gwen as he drew Guinevere in to a deep passionate kiss, Mmm…my love,…

Guinevere where are _you?..._ do you sleep under these same stars that I sleep under this night. Laying his hand over Gwen's token that laid close to his heart Arthur finally let sleep take him.

He tossed and turned all night with dreams & thoughts of him & Guinevere, of passionate kisses sweet embraces, only to see that it was not himself kissing Gwen but Lancelot, all night his dreams were plagued as he mumbled in his sleep...

_"Guinevere' no please' no' don't go' please don't leave me?_

_"Arthur! Arthur!.. Wakeup!"_

Arthur awoke to find Merlin leaning over him shaking him to wake' Arthur shook his head taking in his surroundings" ..

_"Sire' please"... you were dreaming?_

Arthur had thought to himself it seemed more like a nightmare'.

**_AN:_**_ okay Ya'll so Arthur and the Lads are on a Mission to find Guinevere, where is Gwen?, is she with Lancelot? And what is the purpose of Lancelot's message from King Michael?...well all shall be revealed" and thanks for reviewing and enjoy the next chapter*smiles*_


	3. Chapter 3

**QUEST FOR GUINEVERE**

**Rating: M (A Little Violence & Sexual Content may not be suitable for persons under 18yrs)**

**Disclaimer: DONOT OWN MERLIN BBC, Content or characters.**

**Chapter 3**

******Lancelot & Gwen Reunion- Chateau de Pierrefonds- The Inn:******

Guinevere and Lancelot had reached the small but quaint village, 'Chateau de Pierrefonds, stopping to replenish their saddle bags, with food & water for the last part of their journey, and to also take advantage of a much needed rest for both themselves, their horses, and if possible a hot meal". Upon entering the Inn Lancelot turned taking Gwen by the back of her arm and motioned her to sit down at the nearest table' he than quietly whispered to Gwen, I shall join you in a moment I just need to take care of a couple of things, Gwen half smiled, and wave him on, as she sat collecting her thoughts.

**Gwen reflecting...**

The last few days now seemed like a hazy blur, her thoughts now drifting back to the morning she had left Camelot, it was now noon and if she were still in Camelot, she would be witnessing all the goings on about the palace, as this time being always the busiest part of the day for the Castle, and of cause, all the usual deliveries would have been made by now, for instance, the butchers and Local Fishmongers, for whatever the Castle ran short of, and of cause what they didn't grow or produce themselves they would purchase from the local businesses within the Kingdom. To be sure the Castle had large gardens and provided a lot of the greens, fruit grains and produce, but a lot of it was herbs used for Gaius medicinal purposes. Guinevere of cause, had wondered, how her friends faired and knew they'd now be aware of her departure from Camelot. She had tried to keep her Letters brief, and hoped that Merlin and Gaius would not be too disappointed in her for not saying goodbye personally. But, oh how she missed her beloved friends & the hustle and bustle of Camelot and it's people. The Castle life was always interesting and never dull, there was always so much to do, people to meet, sights to see' her heart longed & yearned to be home' with those she cherished & loved most. But alas she knew that Camelot was now, no longer her home, & she would have to put that part of her life behind her, to start a _whole new Life,_ without her friends without Camelot & it's beautiful people, and more importantly, _without him._ But no matter how she tried" she couldn't help _it,"_ her heart still longed to be there, to be near those she loved, to be near him to look & gaze upon him and to see his beautiful smile and swim in those deep blue eyes, to feel his lips on hers. She wondered what he'd be doing right now and if he had thought of her at _all"_

But she had left Camelot now, Yes, she had left & had no intentions of ever returning, exiting the Castle after delivering her letters to Thomas the court messenger, she was rushing, which was never untypical for her." Her cape now pulled closely around her body and the hood pulled right up over her face as if to conceal her identity or maybe it was more to keep the world _out!"_ oh she had sometimes wished she had magical powers so as to wish herself away on some other foreign Land or beautiful tropical island anywhere some where far away".

Picking up the pace now, Gwen broke into a little jog, head hung low as she rounded the corner to her little cottage, she hadn't realized there being a person walking towards her, in the opposite direction and ran straight smack into them. It felt a little like hitting a brick wall" though the wall actually belonging to a _"Greek bronzed God!'_ with a broad masculine chest & biceps. Gwen now looked up a little startled and would have surely toppled backwards" were it not for the quick speed agility reactions of the person of whom she had just run into". Her hood sliding off her head to reveal her beautiful face, Gwen looked up into the most gorgeous brown eyes, perfect white teeth, masculine jaw & found herself smiling up at the person who now was helping her stand & right herself, Gwen barely had time to catch her breath' before uttering...

**_"Lancelot!"..._**

Lancelot beaming a smile back at her, then began to say…

_"Gwen"_…_how are you?... how have you been?..._

The young friends now both smiling at one another, were all too aware of the slight awkward shyness between them both…

But Guinevere made to push aside the awkwardness, unlocking the door to her little home, as she quickly turned to Lanclot inviting him inside for something to drink,' as she motioned him towards her door.

Upon entering the cottage" however'... Lancelot grabbed Gwen's tiny hands and pressed a kiss to them" & asked...

_So tell me Gwen' how have you been?"_ …Staring deep into her eyes as if trying to find the response to his question" in them...

But Lancelot couldn't help but notice Gwen's beautiful features seemed to be marred with what looked like sadness her eyes that were always bright and sparkly were now swollen and tinged with redness.. Lancelot searching Gwen's face, couldn't help but feel, genuine concern for his beautiful friend" & asked...

_"Gwen?... 'You are well?_

Gwen' now realizing that she must have looked a frightful sight" a little embarrassed nervously tried to straighten her hair and replied"

_Yes of course, I am fine Lancelot?'…_

Trying to avert her gaze from him, she quickly turned to open the door of her cottage and turned to Lancelot saying...

_"Please, Lancelot' won't you come in?_

Once inside the little cottage' Gwen asked Lancelot...

_So would you care for something to drink?"..._

Lancelot of cause graciously declining the offer, as he then heard her say...

_So what brings you to Camelot Lancelot?..._

But of cause' Gwen noticed that Lancelot had not really heard her question, and seemed to be more interested & surprised with their surroundings,... or rather, _lack there of._

Lancelot didn't want to be rude mentioning the obvious to Gwen' but he noticed apart from a couple of chairs and table, there were two rather large bags with a long object wrapped in muslin, that was balanced precariously a top' sitting in the corner of Guinevere's somewhat sparse and tiny room.

Gwen could see that Lancelot had noticed her home was somewhat empty, but seemed to be more focused on the travel bags that sat in the corner of the room. Gwen quickly averted his attention by repeating her question again…

_"So you were about to say Lancelot, why you were back here in Camelot?_

Interrupted from his reverie of thought, Lancelot then began to say...

_Aah...Yes' sorry...Yes Gwen' as I was about to say… well It's a bit of coincidence, you having asked me actually, because I am here on official business'…_

Guinevere smiled at her friend as she then said...

_Oh" sounds rather ominous Lancelot'…what kind of official business would that be exactly?" _and waited as he replied…

_I'm actually here on Official Royal business Gwen, at the Request of, His Royal Highness King Michael Dominic Du'Lhongcrae of Camiliard"_

Smiling at Lancelot Gwen then began to say...

_"Oh I see'…Well, okay then, that does sound rather pressing, But I'm surprised that you haven't already made your way up to the Castle' Lancelot'...don't you think you ought to make your way up there now?" As I'm certain being official Royal matters it would be most dia for you to speak directly to Uther or rather Arthur; being that Uther is actually away on business himself._

But Gwen was soon surprised and taken aback at Lancelot's reply...

_"Well' No Gwen... you see, I am actually here' to see you..._

Gwen stared a little look of confusion, at Lancelot as she then waited for him to say more...but then very soon found herself asking...

_You're here to see me?" _she had initially thought that Lancelot was jesting with her, but seeing the look on his face, she realized he was _not"_ as she again repeated the question...

_"Your serious aren't you? …You really are actually here to see me?...Whatever for Lancelot?' why on earth would you need to see me?..._

Gwen I am here to deliver this urgent message along with this…

Lancelot than produced from his satchel the sealed letter from King Michael and a square purple velvet case'...

There was no disguising the look of confusion written all over Guinevere's face as Lancelot was now beaming the widest and brightest smile Gwen had ever seen him smile, and watched kind of dumb founded as Lancelot then repeated saying...

_"For you Gwen?"_ ...Lancelot now placing the case and letter atop, gently slid the items towards Gwen across the table...

A look of confusion still etched on her face, Guinevere nervously, but gently placed her hand on the items and paused before picking up the letter, as she quickly glanced another look at Lancelot as if expecting him to say that what he'd just said was a _Joke,_ but none was forth coming...

The beautiful purple case looked very ornate" and quite elaborate the velvet that incased the little box" felt of the finest quality and was some of the finest crushed velvet that Gwen had ever laid eyes on, let alone felt. Still not quite believing that any of this was happening Guinevere couldn't help herself and had to ask yet again as she repeated the question to Lancelot"…

_"Lancelot?" I don't mean to be rude in repeating myself? but are you quite sure" that these items are for me?_

Lancelot still beaming his silly grin on his face now repeated again...

_'Yes Gwen, from the King himself"…_

Now this really was quite alarming for her, why on earth would King Michael want to give her a letter and a beautiful purple case, _"Why,_ had King Michael sent these items to _her_, she was no one of consequence she was a _nobody!"_ just a simple hand-maiden, a _"servant"_

Lancelot smiling at her then gently began to say...

_Open your Letter Gwen?... and I'm sure all will be explained'..._

Gwen a little more then nervous smiled at Lancelot and knew that this all felt a little more then surreal" but if she was ever going to find out what this was all about, she had better start by reading the Letter as Lancelot suggested...

Nervously eyeing the Letter, Gwen didn't quite know what to think, glancing back and forth from the Letter to Lancelot she was really quite nervous to say the least, but smiled as Lancelot then said...

_Go ahead Gwen?...Open it?"_

Lancelot reassuring her to go ahead and open the letter, as he now ushered her to take a seat at the table, Gwen thanking him as he held out the chair for her to be seated. Nervously she sat down' eyeing the beautifully hand written letter she couldn't help but admire the beautiful penmanship it was quite exquisite and noticed the king had penned his G's very similar to her own G's running her little hand over the letter she turned & flipped the letter over to break it's seal, she noticed what could have only been the Kings family crest, which looked to be beautifully crafted into the shape of a crescent moon and scrolled on the outside of the pendant shaped crest were the markings engraved in the name's...

**_Du'Lhongcrae Leodegrance…_**

Gwen smiled instantly knowing full well that her last name was Leodegrance, but not thinking to much into it, Gwen studied the family crest and was totally entranced at how absolutely beautiful and exquisite the crest itself was. The shape of the crest being a crescent Moon flanked by two cougars, Gwen knew, that she too herself had a piece of jewel stone that belonged to her mother, that had a similar shape to a _crescent moon_, But again Guinevere did not pay it too much thought' other then the fact it was just an uncanny coincidence. She herself had never wanted to wear the piece, for fear of loss or damage and if she had to be honest it seemed to be a little too luxurious to wear, and definitely not something a simple handmaiden would wear. Gwen glancing back at her Letter nervously hitched her breath as she broke the seal & slowly opened the Letter, her heart now beating triple time as she stared a smile at Lancelot.

Once having opened it' she slowly began to read the content of the letter….

_My Dearest Guinevere,_

'Gwen had to wonder' how the King knew of her name as Guinevere, but than thought, of cause Lancelot would have told him, as it was now obvious that Lancelot must have obtained himself a position in King Michael's Court, and quite a high ranking position no doubt, quickly glancing a smile at her friend she was so happy that he had found his place in the world & even more happy that he was now finally a Noble knight. But glancing at the Letter again she had also only known of one other whom had always called her by her given name, but alas he was no longer apart of her Life now, and with that sad thought Guinevere continued to read on…

_I hardly know where to begin, but I am in no doubt that you as like myself are much, anxious and nervous at the prospect of having received this letter, as I myself was to write it'. But I hope, Guinevere, that I may much ease your mind, as it is indeed of great importance that I write you._

_Guinevere my name is…_

**_(HRH)King Michael Dominic Du'Lhongcrae the III, _**_I am the Reigning Monarch to the Throne of Du'Lhongcrae, of Camiliard My own sweet beloved daughter, Guinevere, was…_

**_Princess Jacqueline Veronique Du'Lhongcrae Leodagrance._**

Guinevere's breathe hitched and her eyes teared up at the realization that her mother's name was Jacqueline could it possibly be that this Jacqueline that King Michael spoke of was in actual fact her "_Mother", was her mother, indeed a Princess?"_ the sight of seeing her mother's name written in the Kings hand' was too overwhelming for Gwen, she needed a glass of water, of which Lancelot quickly got for her. Slowly but surely Guinevere continued reading her letter from the King, while also struggling with her emotions…_My God could it possibly be?"_...That her mother was a **_Princess?"_** and her Grandfather none other then' **_King Michael" _**_himself?_" it all seemed too surreal, with watery eyes Guinevere continued to read on…

**_Jacqueline;_**_ Guinevere, was indeed your Mother, as you may well have already guessed' and Yes my dear, I am your "Grandfather"..._

_You" my sweet child are my long lost granddaughter... **Princess Guinevere, Jacqueline, Du'Lhongcrae, Leodagrance **__of Camilliard_._ 'You are Guinevere, the long lost Princess of Camiliard, You were one of a set of twins, a boy and a girl born to my beloved daughter. Your twin brother's name Guinevere, is 'Elyan, Pierre, louie, Du'Lhongcrae Leodagrance, You and your brother are my only living Heirs to The Throne of Camiliard._

Guinevere was so overwhelmed with emotion as tears started to spill down over her cheeks...Smiling Lancelot now handed Gwen a hankie and a sympathetic smile, now realizing that she finally knew.

Calming and composing herself slightly...Gwen continued reading...

_I can only imagine at how you must be feeling, and do hope your anxiety will pass quickly, I myself cannot express how well pleased I am at having at last learnt of your existence and present in Camelot Guinevere, for I have spent many a years in my efforts to learn of your where abouts & existence._

_My dear sweet child it is my wish to have you return to Camiliard to join and reunite with both your young brother and myself?" Here, Guinevere' at your true home...**The Kingdom of Camiliard, **__hence forth my reason for having sent Sir Lancelot my most trusted Ambassador and good friend to accompany you for the long awaited journey Home, As I am sure' we both have much to discuss._

_In conclusion my dear I shall no longer impede on you further & will leave you with your thoughts, as I also with mine. But before I do however._

_Accompanying this letter is a case that holds a pendant of our family crest' Guinevere. Please open the box sweet child and place the pendant around your neck.' I gave this very same similar Pendant to your mother many, many, Years ago when she was but a little girl, in it's centre use to sit a Jeweled crescent moon, flanked by these two black Cougars, but as you will see' the Jewel, no longer resides in it's centre, for when you were but a tiny babe, my sweet child, wrapped in your swaddle, I placed in your tiny hand a little pouch that contained such a gem, in the hopes, that you might one day you return to Camiliard to claim your inheritance, and God willing, my dear sweet Grand daughter, it is indeed, that very day.' Should you still have that Jewel Guinevere, please now return it to it's rightful home, inside this Pendant._

_But if the Jewel' is no more," please know my sweet child that I would be more than happy, that you and I might choose a new stone of your liking". To mark and commemorate a most momentous occasion of your return home to Camiliard._

_Well...my dear sweet child, my heart is so overwhelmed with emotion and great happiness I can only hope that you, as like myself greatly anticipate a personal reunion and shall so look forward to seeing and talking to you very soon my dear"._

_So it is with much joy in my heart that I leave you with your thoughts and please know Guinevere that a Grandfather's love is greatly equaled to that of your own beloved mother and Father As I shall await your return, I will look to see your presence on the crest of Camiliard's Horizon._

_Yours Faithfully_

_(HRH) Michael Dominic DuLhongcrae- (Your Grandfather)X_

Gwen seemed deep in thought after finishing the Letter' she had never in her whole Life had ever received such a beautifully written Letter & was still reeling from the new found information & the content that the Letter had now revealed to her & could scarcely believe what she had just read…could this really be _real' _was she really the person that King Michael thought her to _be'_…was she really the,

_"Lost Princess of Camiliard?" …_was King Michael really her long lost _Grandfather?'_ and she had a twin brother"who was also a _Prince?"_ …_Oh My God!"… was she really a PRINCESS?"..._

Smiling Gwen was still deep in thought she glanced at the letter again & smiled at her Grandfather's kind words. For he had spoken with so much kindness' and seemed to be filled with so much hope & love.

Gwen quietly sat smiling' as she could now feel the emotions and tears of happiness fill her eyes' she gently folded the letter that now gently laid in her Lap. Not saying a word Gwen quietly reflected.

"I have a Family?"

But then spoke the words out aloud….

_I have a Family!"... I can't believe it"... Oh my God, I have my very own Family!".._.

And quickly turned to Lancelot saying...

_I have a brother', Lancelot? I have a real family', I have a real brother, a twin brother'... His name is Elyan'._

Lancelot looked at Gwen brimming a smile reassuring her, saying...

Yes Gwen_, I know"…_

_I cannot believe it' Lancelot'….I… I have a Grandfather,"… _Lancelot smiled broadly then said,

"_ Yes Gwen..."Yes you do?'_

Lancelot' couldn't get over the fact that Guinevere seemed to be more elated at the fact of knowing that she had new found relatives rather than that of her Royal status or Lineage. But from what Lancelot had always known of Gwen, she had never been one who had fussed over such things as Titles, so it was of no surprise.

Guinevere knew that she should have felt a little perplexed & maybe even a little sad for her father Tom or wondered why he had never spoken of her true or real identity much less her true _family for that matter,"_ but remembered, he had rarely ever spoken of his _wife_, Gwen's _Mother._ But alas she could not contain the excitement and knowledge of her new found family.

Absolutely over looking the fact that she was of Royal lineage, the news that she now had an instant family, a Grandfather and a brother' had meant more to her than she had realized. Tears of joy welled up in Guinevere 's eyes and for the first time in two days she smiled, truly smiled, and felt truly happy at the revelation of her most recent news, but also sadden that she was unable to share this good news with her most dearest and beloved friends.

Lancelot had sat watching Gwen as she read her letter and his heart felt a sense of excitement for Gwen, when he knew she had finished her letter and had calmed and collected her emotions he than slid the beautiful purple case in front of her. Gwen slowly picked it up & opened the case to reveal a beautiful White Gold Chain and Pendant' the detail on the Pendant was intricate and exquisite Lancelot than looked at Gwen and motioned to her.

_"Please allow me?"…._Offering to fasten the pendant around her beautiful neck for her.

Gwen smiled, and then thanked, Lancelot' as she then quickly turned saying...

_"Oh please wait' Lancelot, just one moment"…_

Gwen than walked over to one of the travel bags that laid on the floor & retrieved from inside the smaller bag of the two, what looked like a little brown pouch, opening the pouch, she pulled out a beautiful deep dark purpley blue stone in the shape of a crescent moon and handed it to Lancelot, smiling at Gwen he then said...

_"You have the stone?_

_"Yes, my father gave it to me on my 16th Year and I have kept it safe all these years, not having really and anywhere, or an occasion to wear it. But maybe this now seem's to be the most opportune moment'._

Lancelot than chorused' _Precisely?..._

Slowly and gently Lancelot clipped the two pieces together as it now fit together to form one whole piece perfectly. Both Gwen and Lancelot looked at each other and smiled widely as they now took in the beauty of the pendant it looked absolutely stunning and for some reason the stone seemed to shine more brightly encased in it's new found home as one perfect complete piece of jewelry. The Pendant sparkled & now seemed to represent something more, something symbolic but more importantly the Love and the reuniting of a Family.

As Lancelot laid it around Guinevere's neck, she suddenly felt a sense of euphoria wash over her the feeling was quite indescribable maybe it was a sense of belonging. Whatever the moment she for one felt so proud to be wearing something of such importance around her splendidly defined neck. Lancelot stepped back and took a look at the two beauties, the pendant that now adorn one of the most beautiful necks in Camelot. Lancelot than chorused saying…

_Perfectly beautiful Gwen," absolute Perfection! And the pedants not bad either'…_he grinned.

Gwen now blushed with embarrassment, saying..

_"Please Lancelot" your embarrassing me?'_

_I'm sorry Gwen' I did not mean to embarrass you?_' he smiled.

Lancelot than looked at Gwen and asked...

_"Gwen there is only one other matter that I've wanted to ask you about?_

Gwen looked at Lancelot with an inquisitive frown, as she replied"

_Yes' Lancelot and what might that be?"_

Although Gwen sort of had a feeling about what he was going to ask her"...

_I noticed you have two rather large bags packed and ready to go somewhere?' were you going somewhere?" Were you leaving Camelot?_

She could not lie to Lancelot, for it was just not in Gwen's nature to make up stories, so she told him that she was leaving Camelot in search of greener pastures and a better Life & Job opportunities. For she was no longer needed as maidservant to Morgana' being that Morgana was no longer resided in Camelot anymore. Truly Guinevere hoped that she had sounded convincing enough, and just simply didn't think it that important to divulge every single detail. Lancelot however wasn't convinced, but had simply taken Gwen at her word, but still couldn't help but feel a little concerned for his young friend.

Smiling gingerly at her, he then said...

_"Well My Lady do we ride this day into the direction of your New Kingdom?' to the home of your four fathers,…Camiliard?_

Gwen now beaming a smile at Lancelot could barely contain her happiness and nodded to Lancelot...

_"Please good Sir I am your most willing & humbled traveling Companion, if indeed that would be okay?_

Beaming a wide smile at Gwen' Lancelot then replied'...

_I would indeed be most honored my lady,…_as he smiled bowed to his Princess.

Gwen felt oddly strange at the way, Lancelot had kept calling her my _Lady'_ and said…

_Lancelot please do not call me milady," I am not a Lady,_ ...smiling at his friend he gently replied..

_Oh, but my Lady you are indeed', you are now her…_

**_Her Royal Highness 'Princess Guinevere of Camiliard'…_**

Gwen now looked back at Lancelot as he gently took Gwen's hand, bending his head in a low bow to her as would any knight do to a noble woman of high ranking…

Guinevere smiled at her friend, as he still stood with his head bent low, smiling back at her saying_…"Princess…_

Hearing her friend call her Princess she then answered saying,…

"_Oh very well than' good kind Sir or should I say 'Sir Lancelot?, or would you prefer, "Lord Ambassador of Camiliard"… _she giggled'…smiling at his friend, he then said, Lancelot will do fine' milady…holding his arm out for Gwen, Lancelot then said…

_'Come Gwen we ride very shortly, I have already made preparations with the stables to replenish & refresh our saddlebags and make ready our horses to leave for our journey back to Camiliard within the hour..._ Lancelot smiled.

She than asked if he could give her one moment?' dipping his head in a slight bow...Lancelot quickly now collected Gwen's two travel bags and the oddly shaped item that was balanced on top of them.

Turning and smiling a slight smile as he then said...

_I shall wait outside" Gwen?"…_Gwen turned smiling back at him and nodded.

Now taking what would be her last look around her tiny little home all the memories now flooding her mind, as she could see all the faces of her dear friends …Merlin, Gaius , Hunith, Sir Leon even **_Sir William"_** but of all' the Faces She could see was her beloved father Tom" she smiled and quickly wiped away her tears….

_"Farewell?_... she choked as she smiled one last smile at her beloved little home and whispered;

_Goodbye old friend, look after Merlin,_ and left, gently closing and locking the tiny door to the small cottage' behind her'.

**_AN:_** _WOW so now we know! so I hope some of you enjoyed this chapter and I hope it wasn't too disappointing for others' but anyway so we're off to Camiliard and hopefully there'll be a few little nice things happen along the way" and maybe not so nice things*smiles*...so up and on to the next chapter*smiles*_


	4. Chapter 4

**QUEST FOR GUINEVERE**

**Rating: M (A Little Violence & Sexual Content may not be suitable for persons under 18yrs)**

**Disclaimer: DONOT OWN MERLIN BBC, Content or characters.**

**Chapter 4**

**Chateau de Pierrefonds- The Inn:**

Gwen now rubbing the beautiful pendant in her hand, stared down at it's beauty aimlessly, & was suddenly roused from her thoughts to see Lancelot arms carrying a tray that was fully laidened with food, 2 fresh hot begats, two steaming hot bowls of Chicken Soup, a small selection of tasty cheeses, various fruits and nuts & also a selection of cold cuts of meat; honey ham, chicken & salami. Lancelot than laying the tray down on the table turned to Gwen saying…

_"My Lady sustenance and a meal fit for a Princess?'_ he beamed.

Gwen quietly thought more like a small _ARMY_"... But was more then appreciative for Lancelot kind gesture to want to feed her. Gwen could not help but smile as she looked at her friend; saying...

_ I'm sorry' Lancelot I really haven't much of an appetite"...I've not been feeling very hungry of lately?"_ but Lancelot was not taking no for an answer as he then said with a warning tone…

_I'm sorry Gwen" but I must insist that you eat something' you have barely had anything to eat since yesterday afternoon and then it was only a small piece of cheese"… I am sorry my Lady" But I really must Insist!" I do not want to have to force you Gwen' but I will if I have to?"_

Staring a smile of disbelief" Gwen giggled at her friend saying"…

_"Oh dear kind Sir I must admit "You have gained much confidence' & command' in your time away from Camelot?"_

A smile now creased Lancelot's handsome features as he smiled at her'.

_Please Gwen?" You must eat something?" or if you prefer there is something a little lighter?...there is warm chicken soup to warm the belly?_

Gwen now smiled at her friend, and replied...

_"Mmm sounds wonderful Lancelot thank you?_

Both the Young Couple shared light conversation a few laughs, and a wonderful delicious meal together as they spoke of Camelot and their friends Merlin, Gaius, Sir Leon, Gwaine and the rest of the Knights. Lancelot of cause talked about Camiliard and how he became a knight In the court of Camiliard, working his way up through ranks to become, "Head Knight & personal Ambassador for the King but more so of the close bond and attachment he himself had forged with his King?" Both the young couple talked late into the afternoon as they both sat comfortably in each others Company...their discussions had covered a great many a topic's of friends,even Camelot's demise during the dragon attacks." Yes" both Gwen and Lancelot enjoyed their conversations. But it had not gone unnoticed by both the young couple, that although they had covered many a topics in their conversations,' they had still not touched on the one subject" that was now so precariously teetering on the very tip of Lancelot's tongue!" Yes the one subject that Lancelot felt" for some unknown reason" Guinevere was trying her hardest to avoid"…_ARTHUR?".._.

Gwen could tell that Lancelot had sensed feelings of despair" in her, as he had himself noticed her from time to time, deep in her thoughts. For it was clear that her glances had always betrayed her to reveal tears in the corners of her eyes." Most likely when Gwenuivere had thought" Lancelot wasn't looking.

Lancelot knew his young friend was much plagued with sadness and wished it were not so" For though he did not wish for his friend to relive painful memories" he did realize that It would be inevitable, that the question would eventually need to be asked, so sooner rather than later, he quickly put the question to Gwen, so as to quickly get through possibly a difficult awkward moment. so as Lancelot quickly brought a spoon of soup to his lips' he quickly asked...

_So Gwen?…_as Lancelot began_… What of the Prince?'…. How is Arthur?..._

As if avoiding the obvious, both the friends just carried on as if, trying too hard to keep it casual"…. Gwen waited a little while before answering" as she too lifted the spoon of soup to her mouth to gently slurp of it's content…

_Arthur?"...ah' I believe he to be quite well" Lancelot' I have seen very little of him, as you might well know? since the attacks on Camelot, he has been much pre-occupied and busy with Uther' tending to Structural Planning for some of the outline villages within Camelot's Realm I believe?._

Most of what Gwen had told Lancelot was true" as Arthur had been helping his Father with the structural planning due some damage suffered during the dragon assaults on Camelot & also some of the outline villages but then that had been some months back, prior to Uther having had to leave to tend to further business in the North & would be away from Camelot for some time on this particular trip.

Arthur of cause had helped his Father with all the necessary documents and paper work that needed to be prepared to take with him. However Gwen had thought it best not to bother Lancelot with the details. As she now listened to Lancelot, continued to say...

_"Oh?...So you have not seen Arthur for some time then?_

Gwen feeling somewhat put upon" quickly answered saying...

_Don't be ridiculous Lancelot" she smiled...of cause I've seen him?' it's just that I have been busy too" you know?'._

_As I myself have been somewhat preoccupied with Gaius' learning a lot about different medicinal formulas and then Gaius has me reading all different kinds of books on herbal remedies and herbal Doctrine so when I'm not working I always have my head stuck in a Book?'._

_And as for Arthur" well he seems to be spending a lot of his time In the Council Chambers with the King learning the ropes from his father, and of cause Uther demands alot more of Arthur's time these days. So yes I have seen him around Camelot but we both individually have been busy and it's not like I can just walk up to him and say hello!" and start a conversation because you know that it would be frowned upon?"_

Gwen could now feel herself turning red" and a little embarrassed as she felt the anxiety & a little anger as she now found herself stammering at Lancelot's probing questions …

_You" know I do"... I do have a Life outside of Arthur you know?_

Lancelot could now see the anxiety that he had caused his friend by his questioning, as a frown had now settled over Gwen's beautiful face, as she struggled with her frustration. Lancelot placed his hand over Gwen's hand to ease her anxiety.

_My apologies Gwen I did not mean to upset you?" please forgive me?" I shall not press further?._

Gwen had calmed her self quickly and just wanted to change the subject" thanking Lancelot for setting her mind at ease, sensing a an opportunity to offer Gwen his sympathetic shoulder, Lancelot then began to say...

_Gwen please, if you ever need to talk" I am a good listener" I would like to be there for you Gwen?..._

Gwen smiled at Lancelot thanking him for his kind words and was even more surprised but pleased as he began to confide in her, saying...

_Gwen I know that I have hurt you greatly in the pass and I now need to make a amends for what I did to you back then? and I have long agonized over it since. I now know I should have trusted my love for you' our love" back then Gwen?. But as you see time has moved us both exactly to where we need to be' and I have now made peace with my heart. But I do know that I need to make amends with you and ask for your forgiveness" Gwen?..._

Gwen looking like she was about to utter something to Lancelot" but Lancelot gestured to her to let him finish" saying...

_Please' Gwen' let me finish" before I forget what it was" I wanted to say to You?"..._taking a short breath Lancelot" continued to say...

_When I left you that time in the Forest with Arthur and Merlin the last time?" Believe it or not" Gwen it was one of the hardest things I ever had to do," as I mentioned earlier I did not trust my own feelings and felt I was not good enough for you, when I should of at the time' have trusted you' and most importantly I should have trusted our love" & myself" as you had put your trust in me. But as I have mentioned Gwen' time has a way of revealing things to us' that allows us to be in the right place at the right time" and I now believe that you and I were never meant to be Gwen?' I believe that you and Arthur' are destined to be together no matter what has happened or has passed, you and he will have your happy beginning?"I truely believe that Gwen?"_

Guinevere sat quietly listening to Lancelot and his beautfully spoken words' and appreciated that he had wanted to share with her his inner most heartfelt emotions and so admired Lancelot for having being brave enough to open up to her in such away" as she quietly sat and listened" as he continued to say...

_As I knew of Arthur's deep Love and devotion for you " Gwen, I then realized that I could have never ever come, between Arthur and his love for you' and so decided to leave. Again as I mentioned, Gwen" I have made peace with my actions. I can now only hope that in time you will forgive me Gwen?"_

Smiling stretching out her hand to Lancelot in friendship Guinevere smiled as she then said...

_"Lancelot' Please?, You are a dear dear friend and there is absolutely nothing to forgive?' and I will always consider you a most trusted & sweet close friend Lancelot. Please, be rest assured that there is nothing to forgive my friend?_"

Smiling Gwen gently continued to squeezed Lancelots hand. As they now sat quietly contemplating their close friendship now knowing that they were Both resided to the fact they would always be good friends and nothing more. Lancelot than notice that Gwen looked a little sleepy as she had started to yawn and advised she was a little tired.

Finishing their afternoon tea' Lancelot smiled at Gwen saying…

_"Gwen I hope you don't mind but I've taken the liberty of reserving separate rooms for us here in the Inn, it might be a nice idea to take a quick nap before dinner later this evening, also a good nights sleep and baths before we continue our journey home tomorrow?" which of cause I might well add, could only make our trip home tomorrow a little more bearable, for it's at least another day and a half's ride to Camiliard. _

Gwen Smiled at Lancelot and thanked him for his thoughtfulness as she wasn't really looking forward to sleeping on the ground again tonight and was much appreciative to Lancelot that he too was of the same mind". Gwen, could now feel the all too familiar feelings of _HOME_" her thoughts yet again lingering on" CAMELOT' she couldn't help but feel that Camelot was still her home, still apart of her' as it was all she had ever known" and now here she was faced with the realization that she had a New home now, A new beginning" and a new Life!" But more so" the reality of a new life without HIM!

Lancelot smiled a wide smile at Gwen, and knew that his friend was thinking of Camelot and missing her friends" Not to mention a certain _SOMEBODY!"_ Lancelot squeezed Gwens hand and said...

_Believe me Gwen you will come to love Camiliard just as much as I have,' for indeed it's Cities Splendid beauty, it's beautiful people are as loving, fare and Just of any I have ever witnessed and would more than equal that of Camelot I assure" you_ _Gwen?_

Lancelot still continued to squeeze Gwen's hand and smile at her, but she noticed something a little diffierent in his tone and at first she was a little concerned as she now heard him continue saying...

_"But Gwen there was also another pressing matter I wanted to discuss with you?...something else' of great Importance?" I had wanted to speak to you earlier about it' but wanted to wait for the right time "& now seems to be a more opportune time" if any"… _

Gwen smiled more then a little curious" as she stared a heart warming smile at Lancelot' whilst trying to read the smiley expression & sparkly twinkle in his eyes…

_Yes' Lancelot?, well" tell me?" she giggled... "You had better tell me quick" cause you look like your going to burst with excitement?" she laughed'._

Smiling broadly Lancelot then looked at Guinevere saying...

_ "Gwen I am married"...My wife's name is Renee Dominique Duvall Du Lac and we are expecting our first child"she is in her 8-month…we met when I first joined the Knights Squad of Camiliard, Renee was Governess to the Royal household and courtier but currently she has had to fore go her duties to take leave of absence due to our soon appending arrival?…_Lancelot waited with bated breathe at Gwen's reaction..

Gwen had been taken totally by surprise at the sudden news but could not be more pleased for her friend...beaming a wide smile from ear to ear at Lancelot" and was especially proud and happy at hearing the joyful emotional way in which he had spoken of his Wife" and his expectant pending arrival of his soon to be new born child".

Lancelot searched Gwen's face and hoped that he had not caused Gwen any hurt or harm' at the New found piece of information he had just shared with her. But now saw that his friend" could not be more happier for him! as he beamed a huge smile back at her'.

_"Oh Lancelot Congratulations! Why did you not tell me earlier?" I am so" incredibly happy for you?, and oh my God" you are expecting your first child?" Oh my gosh Lancelot I cannot believe it?" This is such wonderful news?" truely?_

Gwen could not contain her happiness any longer and lunged at Lancelot" Pulling him into a bear hug squeeze" as she kept repeating...

_ I am sooo happy Lancelot?"... So very happy?"..._

No sooner had she said those very words" she could have just died of shock right then and there!" taken by complete surprise from a familiar voice that had spoken from behind her, a Voice that she herself had thought that she might never ever hear again!" Totally swept away and engulfed by the surprising and somewhat surreal moment" she had felt like someone had just walked over her grave!"

Slowly she turned to see him standing behind her" Gwen now still in a complete state' of surrealness, trying hard to swallow back a hard lump that had developed in her throat"...uttering now' the name of the person she herself had thought that she would never ever have believe to repeat again!"...

_**ARTHUR!"...**_

_**AN **"So there we have it" Lancelot is not a schmuck! lol and he's not out" to try and get Gwen back! Yay!" Yes, he's a very happily married man"*smiles* not to mention he has beaten both Gwen and Arthur down the Isle and Fatherhood" too!" But right about now" I think ARTHUR" on the otherhand may have gotten the wrong end of the Stick! Again thanks to all those that have reviewed, Alerts:story/ favorite etc... much appreciated".*kohimoana*_


	5. Chapter 5

**QUEST FOR GUINEVERE**

**Rating: M (A Little Violence & Sexual Content may not be suitable for persons under 18yrs)**

**Disclaimer: DONOT OWN MERLIN BBC, Content or characters.**

**Chapter 5**

**Chateau de Pierrefonds- The Inn – THE DUEL:**

Arthur now stood teeth _clenched"_ with his hand now resting over the handle of his Sword ready to withdraw. As he stood there he looked very much like a stone statue," Gwen could not help but stare at him, her heart now excited thrilled and afraid all at the same time, as her pulses started to race and she felt like her heart was going to pound right out of her chest, just at the very sight of seeing him."

She scanned his beautiful handsome features, she could tell Arthur had not rested well at all, he looked tired and had slight dark circles under his eyes" and his handsome' face now seem to be covered in a shade hair of stubble. Gwen couldn't help but feel sorry for him, as a feeling of overpowering love washed over her, wave after wave' she slowly felt the yearning and anxiety that had long plagued her since leaving Camelot slowly starting to dissipate, and in it's place an overwhelming feeling of familiarity. She knew that standing right before her, right here, right _now,_ was all the Camelot" that she had ever needed he was what she craved, what she wanted." Gwen wanted so badly to just stretch her hand out to touch him, but she dared_ **not!**_ it was all she could do to stop herself from wanting to crash herself against him & press her lips to his and speak the words of her heart into his very _soul."_

Oh God!" how she wanted to wrap her hand through his golden tresses & and run her fingers through his beautiful blonde mane" he was _here!"_ she could not believe _it!"_ had he come for _her?"_ God all she wanted to do is run into his arms, to touch him, just to feel him close to her.

Arthur stood in front of them now his face like polished porcelain' as he now stood so opposing focusing only on his target" to stare straight pass Guinevere, shooting daggers from his eyes at_ Lancelot!_ and when he spoke, it made Guinevere _jump!_ as he directed his speech towards Lancelot'_..._

Guinevere of cause now feeling all to well" the familiar rumbling in Arthur's angry tone" as he barked his accusatory demand at Lancelot"...

_"GOOD SIR YOU WILL KINDLY UNHAND GUINEVERE OR I SHALL MAKE YOU!"_ Arthur spat his words at Lancelot. Stripping off his Glove as he threw it at Lancelots feet, then yelling at him to Pick It up'.

Guinevere 'then shrieked _"Arthur Please!" NO! Please"... do not do this!"…. _

Arthur ignored Gwen…and Yelled again for Lancelot to pick up the glove and except his challenge."

Lancelot now stared back at Arthur with a somewhat confused look" and glanced down at the item that Arthur had thrown at his feet.

Taking a moment' Lancelot now replied to Arthur's challenge…

_NO" Sire I will not fight you?" I have No quarrel with You!_

Arthur again repeated his demand to Lancelot…

_PICK IT UP?"…_ Arthur again referring to the piece of armour that laid still at their Feet".

"Arthur stepped forward in an opposing manner and yelled the words into Lancelot's Face…

"_PICK IT UP! SIR? OR I SHALL MAKE YOU PICK IT UP?"_ ...

_Lancelot replied, forgive me milord" I'm sorry, but Sire you are going to have to make me" I cannot & will not willing lift my hand or sword to fight a friend least of all the reigning Prince of Camelot_.

Arthur quickly snapped!"…_DO NOT ADDRESS ME SO INFORMAL SIR' I AM NOT YOUR FRIEND!"_

_BUT YOU; SIR!" ARE A COWARD!... NOW PICK IT UP?"_

Gwen had managed to manoeuvre herself between the two handsome men, to now stand in the middle, both her little hands outstretched on either of the two young men Arthur had still not acknowledge Guinevere but he was more than acutely aware of her presents". Gwen now being this close to him was having an unusual affect on him' he could smell her familiar scent it reminded him of home, he could now" see home Camelot in the fields below the castle he could see and smell them" Lavender and Jazzmond & all the other beautiful wild flowers that grew there in the wide open fields"of the beautiful flora. He knew the place well for it was where Guinevere spent a lot of her time picking flowers for the castle or sometimes just to lay there thinking" and he on a number of occasions had joined her there. He so now longed and wished for them to be back there right now" Just him and his beloved.

God!" the feel of having her this close to him was doing something to his sense's" as he was remembering the last couple of days of travelling had been filled with torment longing for her and a hunger that had slowly started to feel like it was slowly eating him from the inside out! It felt so good to have her just touch him" He wanted to be angry at her" but he knew he couldn't for although his head was telling him to be angry at her his heart was telling him otherwise."

oh God" how he just wanted to sweep her up in his Arms right than in there and lock her in a passionate crushing Kiss!

Guinevere's tiny hand now pressed hard against his chest and even more harder" when Arthur continued to bark at Lancelot"...

_ I SAID" PICK IT UP! "YOU COWARD!"..._

Lancelot replied back in a steady and calm tone...

_"Sire I think I have already made my intentions clear! I WILL NOT SIRE" I WILL NOT FIGHT YOU!"..._

At this, both Gentleman Hurled their Swords at each other" Lancelot quickly had to respond' out of having no choice but to defend himself & did so unwillingly. Now realising possible danger Lancelot quickly brought his hand up around to protect Gwen and manoeuvred her to stand behind him out of Harms way.

Arthur having seen Lancelot's actions as he physically touched Guinevere to maneuver & gesture her to stand behind' him," tweaked Arthur's jealousy even more!" as he then lunged forward at Lancelot" as he hurled another verbal assault at Lancelot!" Yelling... …

_DON"T YOU' DARE TOUCH HER!"..._

Gwen was now screaming and yelling at the top of her voice at both of them"...

_"Please.. Lancelot" NO! Arthur?" Please STOP!.. Please"... STOP" This is Madness!"._..

Just as she thought things were about to get worse! She Saw Merlin, Sir Leon and Gwaine come rushing into the Inn"….

_MERLIN!"…_ Guinevere breathed a sigh of relief…as she begged Merlin..."_Please Merlin?' please" STOP THEM! _

Merlin now yelling at the top of his voice"...

_SIRE!..'ARTHUR!...LANCELOT!.. STOP! ..._

Leon & Gwaine stood waiting to the side their hands clasped tightly on the handle of their swords" that still rested in their holsters as they both watched on"...of cause both the Young knights were ignored by the dueling duo as they battled on".

Standing now watching...they could not help but Marvel at the display of both their friends dueling with such strength and rigor" as both men were equally matched in the art of their combative skills" where by either of them were more than able to counter act the other, and from a combative standpoint Leon & Gwaine had to admire of cause" the two very distinctive styles of both Arthur and Lancelot as they were both extremely masterful and showed instinctive and creative flare when it came to the Art of combat.

In truth, the Young knights had felt no true harm or real threat would befall their Prince, for they would have surely intervened had they felt there was real danger" but both Lads knew that more of what Arthur was now venting was pure frustration for they could see their Prince did not really want to do any real harm to Lancelot" and nor Lancelot to Arthur…so they held steadfast and made no attempt to stop the duel" for now at least'.

Watching on closely, as the duel continued on Arthur and Lancelot had been fighting quite rigourously" for some time now"... blow for blow" as both the Young Lads had not seemed to be making much headway, and the fight had now slowly spilt out onto the Street, as both men seemed to equal the other in their attempts at trying to maim the other."

Guinevere stood biting down on the corner of her bottom lip and ringing her hands together with a look of total terror written all over her pretty face. But even though they were both absolutely exhausted the two men now leaned against each other" Lancelot now breathing deeply"as he breathlessly began to utter...

_ Arthur!"..."Do you relent" Sire?"..._

Arthur of cause" living up to his reputation of being an arrogant proud Prince" absolutely refused to _relent!"_ as he again lifted his Sword above his head, and swung it again in Lancelot's direction" as he Yelled back in reply".._. "_

_NO!... I DONOT SIR!"...and brought his Sword _Slamming down against Lancelot's sword yet again...

The sound of clashing metal' on metal' could now be heard' as it now rang out through the air,' both Gentlemen were now absolutely exhausted" beyond all recognition." Arthur and Lancelot stumbled backwards" as they both realised that they had only possibly one strike left between them" lifting their swords one more time they lunged forward with their swords totally missing there targets" both men had spent all their energies & had no more physical strength to launch another attack on one another as they both collapsed together, back against back to each other as they slowly slumped to the ground" both men puffing perspiring with sweat as it streaked down their faces trying to catch their breathes". Lancelot half looked over his shoulder at Arthur" as he then began to say...

_ Sire' you are a very determined and relentless opponent"_….

Arthur half grinning back over his shoulder at Lancelot then responded in kind" saying…

_As are you Lancelot"..._

Lancelot now using the moment to enquire as to why Arthur had wanted to duel with him".

"_Sire I have no Quarrel with you, Why do you Quarrel with me so?"…. _

Arthur now giving thought to Lancelots question, his knee arched to his chest, his forearm resting on his knee and sword still in hand as he then responded to Lancelot'...

_"I am a broken Man Lancelot," A Man without Purpose" _

_Forgive me Sire" But' I know not' of what you speak!"_

Arthur feeling quite ashamed of his jealous display of emotion and his terrible behaviour towards Lancelot then motioned with his head in the direction where Guinevere was standing with the other Lads, as he then began to say"...

_Guinevere'...Lancelot",... I have driven Guinevere' away from Camelot" away from all that she knows, her home" her friends and away from ME!" and Now it would seem she has Left me"...She has Left me for you" Lancelot?"..._

Lancelot now realizing" Arthur's sudden outburst of rage and somewhat jealous behaviour towards him, not to mention the severity of the whole situation" as he now slowly put the pieces together"...It finally dawned on Lancelot why Guinevere had been acting so' withheld; and_ Arthur!"_ Well of cause Lancelot, knew only too well what the love of a good woman will drive a man to do!" and smiled as he then began to say to his friend...

_"Forgive me Arthur" but you are very much mistaken" _

Arthur now looked over at Lancelot" with a curious arched brow' as Lancelot was about to explain...But then both he and Lancelot were now confronted with a somewhat annoyed and upset Guinevere" as she now stood standing over them both, with her arms folded across her chest" With a look of anger that now creased her beautiful petite face as she began to speak her mind...

_"Well!"... I hope you are both very happy with yourselves?"_ she began...

Instantly Guinevere was joined by both her friends, Merlin and Leon" who watched on' as she now dish out a tongue lashing to both" their unsuspecting friends, Lancelot & Arthur." Of cause both Merlin and Sir Leon could not help' smirking a grin to themselves," but rather then their cheek" they were certain that their two friends would more then a appreciate a helping handup" out of this situation' that they had now landed themselves in." Quickly stepping forward both the Young Lads held out their hands to help their two dueling young friends to stand and right themselves' up off the ground. Merlin held out his arm for Sir Lancelot" and of cause Sir Leon, helped Arthur, but not before grinning at his Prince profusely as Arthur now made to stand.

Once both lads were standing, Guinevere started in on Sir Lancelot"...

Glaring a look of disappointment at him" as she ranted & raved at how ridiculous they were both being," Arthur of cause quickly turned to his horse to sheath his sword into it's holster as he now listened to Guinevere' giving Lancelot a good old fashion dressing down"…

"_What were you thinking" Lancelot!_... _Allowing…Arthur to bully you into his challenging him!"..._

Lancelot was trying to speak" but couldn't get a word in edge ways" as Gwen would not let him" so he just stood there baring the brunt of Gwen's continuous scolding of him as he now stood with his hands on his hips. Arthur had been standing there listening to Guinevere ranting and raving" and couldn't help but think to himself..._ Yip! there it was" that beautiful temper he so loved",_ she was truly magnificent' a real sight to be hold' She had now turned all her attentions on Lancelot first, Arthur couldn't help but feel a little sorry for Lancelot. But just when he was about to intervene and tell Guinevere to go easy on Lancelot" he couldn't believe what he had heard _next"_ as he almost caused himself whiplash as his head spun around to face both Gwen and Lancelot...

_My God" Lancelot what if you had of been seriously injured" Then what would I have told your wife! or worse" what if you had of been KILLED! Than what would I have told your son or daughter"__..._

_ "Oh sorry" about your Daddy, but he was killed because he was defending Aunty Guinevere's honor!"_

Arthur himself couldn't quite believe what he had just heard" Guinevere say" "Did I just hear_ right"_ did she just say' _WIFE!_ And _BABY!_ Lancelot _Married_ and has a _baby_"..._My God, Lancelot' a FATHER!"_

A wide smile now" brimmed Arthur's Face" he didn't know who he felt more happy for" _Himself!"_ or _Lancelot!"_ Merlin, Gwaine & Leon had now extended their Congratulations to Lancelot & had formed quite a little circled gathering around him" with all their hands outstretched brimming smiles from ear to ear & bestowing more well wishes on his recent news of his baby and most surprisingly of all his current nuptials. Lancelot now taking their hands and shaking them as he smiled at his friends nodding and saying, thank you Merlin thank you Leon, Gwaine.

Arthur had now removed his chain mail & Armor & was about to join in on the cheerful banter" as he too made to lean foward to shake Lancelot's hand, but then suddenly felt a little hand pushing against his chest.

_"AND YOU!..._

Arthur looked down to see two gorgeous beautiful big brown luscious eyes staring straight up at him, her gaze now penetrating his, she was glaring straight up at _Him"_...

_ Yes that's right' Arthur Pendragon, I'm talking to YOU!"_

As she pushed against his chest yet again." Arthur now found himself slightly stepping backwards" his hands raised in the air, in a type of submissive gesture' to her." Staring at her now Arthur" wanting nothing more then to just wrap Guinevere in his arms and Kiss the Hell out of Her!" but thought better of it' less he want to keep his head where it _was._ He couldn't help but marvel at her demanding spirit and the way she took control especially when she was so totally fired up about something, quickly seizing a break in Guinevere's ranting he quickly tried to calm her saying...

_Guinevere" Please"...Guinevere will you Please' just Stop! …ouch! Guinevere" will you just STOP! Please?" he yelped' _now rubbing the area where Gwen had been poking him!

_"Please' MY LOVE" Stop poking me?" "My God" do you know how _damn _sore that feels?"...or how sharpe and boney your little fingers are?"_ Arthur groaned but then continued to say..."_Look!" My love…Please" Im really Sorry if we've upset You!"..._

Guinevere was so annoyed at Arthur and even more so' now hearing him call her _MY LOVE!"_ how dare he think he have the right!"as she now stared daggers at him!...

_HAH! MY LOVE?"...NOT NOW OR EVER! ARTHUR PENDRAGON" ...HOW DARE YOU!..."MY LOVE".. ME!" You could never begin to know the meaning of the Word"… _

Arthur now crindged a little at her words" as he tried his hardest to calmed Gwen down"_… _

_Guinevere!" Please" will you just CALM DOWN?"_

Gwen was so angry now! as she shrieked back at Arthur saying"…

_ME!"...ME' CALM DOWN!..._Aaarrgghh!...You"... You"...__and with gritted teeth she started muttering and ranting yet again...

_"Of all the insufferable Arrogant Egotistical brute of a male"...why I oughta"_and before Guinevere could say or do anything more she suddenly found herself crushed agsainst Arthur's chest in a fevered Liplock as she let out a little squeak at Arthur having grabbed her so forcefully"...

_Aaoh!.._.

Arthur had had enough of Gwen's ranting and raving, as he suddenly lunged forward & grabbed Guinevere around the waist pulling her into him in one swift movement 'fusing his body against hers, his lips now claiming her lips that felt so soft sweet & sensual. Arthur breathed deeply inhaling her sweet scent" he could not help but deepen their kiss" God! she just tasted so sweet and fantastic! His mouth now covered hers" completely with so much passion and urgency Arthur had almost practically forgotten where they were" Gwen senses felt like they were screaming, swimming, spinning and spiralling out of control" she'd longed for him to kiss' her as soon as she'd seen him' standing there' in all his glory wearing his white shirt slightly open at the collar" _Oh God"_ how she loved him in that _shirt"_

All Gwen wanted to do was just stay in his embrace feel his lips on hers forever. Arthur's kiss tasted so sweet, his lips were so sensually tender as she could feel his tongue now softly parting her lips so as to savour her sweet mouth' Gwen didn't want this moment to end ever! but then realised that they had an audience, Merlin, Leon Gwaine and Lancelot…who were now of cause looking on grinning from ear to ear and were just as shocked when Gwen tore herself away from Arthur and slapped him across the face"…

_"I HATE YOU" Arthur Pendragon" I HATE YOU!..._She lied! And stormed off running back inside the Inn.

Arthur quite stunned and dazed from their passionate embraced and that _KISS!"_ "_God that kiss'_ he now knew that Kiss' would very soon come back to haunt him" and quite definitely wouldn't be forgotten in a hurry" With a slight grin on his face rubbing his cheek" he stood staring after Gwen" Thinking to himself "Oh but by God "she drives me crazy, But I love her so damn _much'_.

Merlin looking at his friend patted him on the shoulder saying...

_It's okay Arthur' just let her go, maybe she just needs a moment or two" Arthur thanked his friend, nodding his head slightly agreeing with his friend as he continued to rub his cheek._

Lancelot now approached his friend smiling as he patted Arthur's shoulder saying...

_Arthur; Please forgive me" I'm sorry' as I was not aware that you and Gwen were in such parrol._

_NO, Sir Lancelot it is not your fault, the fault lies with myself" and it is up to me to fix it" to reassure Guinevere that I am here to make amends with her, and to ask her for her forgiveness, for what has passed between us'. _

Lancelot now agreeing as he now knew why Gwen had been upset that day he saw her, and why she had acted so guarded when asked about her and Arthur' she had run away from Arthur" but' Lancelot had to wonder why she ran away" surely things couldn't be that bad between them" Lancelot had to find away to try and help his friends..and listened to Arthur as he continued"...

_But also, Lancelot please except my apologies for my behaviour towards you" I should never have acted the way I did to you, " I behaved without honour Lancelot' please forgive and except a Foolish Proud Prince's humble apologies? As I'm sure Lancelot' you' yourself know all too well that the Love of a good woman can do things to a Man that you never think yourself capable of?."_

Lancelot replied saying to Arthur...

_Please Sire"say no more?" You have no need to apologies" it is as you say" for the love of a good woman we will risk Life and Limb' no matter what the consequence._

Arthur smiled as he continued to say…

_"But just the same Lancelot I am gravely sorry and apologies for my behaviour towards you" I truly am. I Pray You" please humbly except my apologies" Lancelot?"_.

Lancelot nodded his head" and looked at Arthur saying...

_All is forgotten Sire, and I humbly accept your apology" Arthur'. _

Extending his forearm to seal his words of apology both the young men now clasped each others forearms and nodded at each other.

Arthur than said...

_ Lancelot Please let me also offer my congratulations to you on your happy nuptials and also the soon arrival of your first-born?." _

Lancelot beamed a smile back at Arthur" and said,

_Thank you Sire?._" Arthur than asked Lancelot if he was happy, Lancelot smiled back at Arthur" and said…

_"Sire I could not be more happy" even if the Gods had made it so' themselves…_

Arthur Staring at Lancelot" could now see the twinkle in his eyes at the mention of his wife and his unborn child". Arthur, now had thoughts of what it would be like if it were he and Gwen that were married and they themselves were expecting a little one, he could see himself doing everything with his son or daughter, he would teach him or her' to fish and hunt, he would and even teach them to fight and wield a sword, ride a horse, shoot arrows & use a crossbow just as good as their father." Arthur smiled to himself for he could see himself catering to his beloved's every craving whim'... from foot massages, back rubs" & grinned at the thought of himself running his rough challis hands over her tiny swollen belly as she slept beside him.

He could see himself having daily chats with his tiny heir while holding Gwen's tiny tummy in his huge hands and would kiss & speak words of how much daddy loved them' both, his tiny heir & Mummy. Arthur could see Guinevere' laughing as he would use Gwen's belly button as means of communication to speak to their unborn child" & smiled to himself, but of cause he would not forget to tell their little one" just how beautiful their Mummy is, but most of all he would not forget to tell him or her just how much he would love them both" so very' very much.

Arthur wished so much that it was he and Gwen that were expecting a baby' to see Gwen's tiny belly swollen with his seed at their love making, a gift created from their love, their union would be the most natural thing in the world" Arthur smiled & so relished the thought of it .

Lancelot than roused Arthur from his thoughts"…

_Arthur!" Arthur!" I just thought you should know Gwen is in her room resting before dinner tonight, it might be a good Idea if we all get abit of rest' I'm sure you are all very tired too from your trip. I've have arranged with the Inn Keeper a couple of rooms for You, Merlin, Gwaine and Leon_.

Arthur thanked Lancelot for his kind gesture…All four men retired to there rooms Leon Merlin and Gwaine shared a room Arthur had his own" Arthur now stood by the window in his room looking out on to the square below, and could see children playing in the Water fountain" splashing each other as they laughed and chased each other round the fountain" watching them" Arthur smiled. Hearing a knock at the door he then called"...

_"Come?"_…at his call a young lad now appeared in front of him, he bowed to Arthur and said...

_"Milord I have brought you fresh water and clean towels. _

Arthur thanked the boy" and just before the young lad was exiting Arthur asked…

_Excuse me' you there?" do you know of the young lady who is staying in one of the room's here at the Inn?"_

Looking up at Arthur nervously he then replied"...

_"Yes Sire?"...You must be speaking of the lovely Lady Guinevere?"... she is very beautiful" Sire?"... _

But then the young boy then realised that he may have said a little too much" as his faced now flush a deep red with embarrassment".

Arthur turning to view the young lad' cocking his eyebrow noticing the young boy's sudden embarrasment!" But smiled at him knowing full well that the young lad was quite correct in his observation of Guinrevere' and had more then like the way he had address Guinevere with such a Grand Title..._"THE LADY GUINEVERE"_ and very much like the liked the title indeed, for he to himself thought that Gwenuivere was indeed very beautiful…

Smiling a slight grin at the boy' Arthur then asked the Boy to which room was her Lady Guinevere located? The young boy than replied,

_She is in the last room to the left, at the end of the corridor Sire?."_

Arthur thanked the boy & flicked him a coin" saying...

_That will be all" Thankyou?"_... the young boy then bowed to Arthur again and said...

_"Thank you Sire"..._ and left the room closing the door behind him.

Arthur quickly washed, shaved and changed his clothes and sat contemplating his thoughts" as he then sat talking to himself...

"Well Arthur this is your moment" Now your gonna have to talk to her some time so it's either _now or never!"…_

_**AN: **Well" that was kinda awkward" but all awkwardness aside I think it's time for a little ARWEN" so lets see how Arthur approaches this very sensitive & delicate matter of the HEART" will he be able to repair the damage thats been done!" & Guinevere" will she forgive him?" well we'll just have to wait for the next chapter to find OUT!*smiles*_


	6. Chapter 6

**QUEST FOR GUINEVERE**

**Rating: M (A Little Violence & Sexual Content may not be suitable for persons under 18yrs)**

**Disclaimer: DONOT OWN MERLIN BBC, Content or characters.**

**Chapter 6**

**Chateau de Pierrefonds- The Inn – To Love A New'**

Guinevere had taken a relaxing jazzmon lavender scented bath that afternoon, with some of her own lovely home-made scented bathoils it was exactly what she needed to rid herself of some of the traveling dust that had settled over the last few days; but mostly to clense herself of some of the stress and worry of what today's events had presented.

After soaking her weary bones in the lovely fragranted water she instantly felt so much more invigorated, alive and revitalized as she stepped from the tub to dry herself'. She felt & smelt so wonderful her beautiful coffee skin felt and looked so pearly, her beautiful long wavy locks fell all the way down pass the small of her backand even further down pass her bottom; when wet'.

Feeling so refreshed; like a new woman, She quickly adorned her beautiful lace nighty that was given to her by Morgana as a christmas gift one Year. But once having put it on, she instantly thought it to be much too sheer and revealing, but knew that her shawl should be able to cover most of what she didn't want revealed. Sitting on her bed' she pat dried her hair, as she now took a moment to sit with her thoughts.

It was just as well she had no intentions of venturing down stairs that evening for dinner as she did not want to have to contend with the barrage of stare's; _especially_ a certain pair of blue piercing eyes" as she had vowel to not speak to him _ever!_ Of cause she knew she had not been truthful when she said that she had hated him' and so she was resided to the fact that the best thing to do" would be for her to remain in her room this evening.

Yes, she'd be fine she had all she needed. The Inn keeper's son had brought her, fresh linen, towels water and also a little snack, of fruit cheese, wine and a little fresh crusty bread. She was certain that she wasn't that hungry anyway. Sighing a little yawn, she thought maybe she could just relax with abit of lite reading or even better, maybe finally mend that sleeve to one of her dresses that she hadn't gotten round to yet".

Try as she might' she was not able to get any rest that afternoon, possibly putting it down to the adrenaline of today's event's' not to mention a certain Kiss"..."_My God' that KISS!..._

It kept replaying, over and over in Gwen's head, she remembering how wonderful Arthur's lips had felt against hers' the warmth and softness of them" and how it had totally swept her off her feet" not to mention how it made her _melt like butter!'_

Gwen sat on her bed now combing her hair smiling to herself at the thought of it', head tilted sideways, as she now ran her fingers through her long loose curly tresses. Her mind now totally consumed with thoughts of _Arthur;_ but then was roused by someone knocking at her door" she scanned her room now" looking for her shawl" but, could not see it anywhere' as she quickly called...

_One moment please?"..._her breathe now hitched at the sound of her name being called...

_"_Guinevere?"…__

Instantly feeling a little paniced at recognizing the voice and the person of whom the voice belonged too!" Guinevere was now franticly scanning the room for her shawl" whilst also trying to think of what to do" or say to the person now awaiting her reply"...muttering to herself _"Oh God! come on Guinevere" quick' think of something to say'..._

Still frantically searching and looking for her shawl, she, for the life of her; just couldn't see it _anywhere"_ glancing around the room" yet again" She still could not find_ it!"_ behind the _dressing Divider" NO!" Not on the chair" Not on the bed" Not even under the bed; nothing!"_ She huffed" inwardly as she knew she would be totally embarrassed if Arthur was to see her in such a state of undress; "especially in this very sheer see through night dress. feeling somewhat frustrated at her current predicament, she now found herself saying; mostly out of panic, the first thing that popped into her head" hopefully to try dissuade Arthur from entering and finding themselves in an even more awkward _predicament!"_

As if pretending that she didn't know who it was at her door she then answered"._..Aah…Yes who is it?".._.and waited as the person on the other side replied...

_"Guinevere" it's me" Arthur!" Please May I come in?"..._

stammering slightly, as she then said...

_Aaah…No" look' Arthur you can't!" I...I..um… I'm not appropriately dressed!" and I'm not feeling very well"..._ 'well she wasn't totally _lying!_

Arthur of cause not one to be put off lightly then replied saying …

_Guinevere" Please it's very important that I speak with you!" and If your sick; I would like to make sure your okay!" _

_"Arthur please"' I can't talk to you"now!" I don't feel very well and I don't want you to run the risk of catching whatever it is I have, please can it not wait till tomorrow?..._obviously this was not suitable for Arthur as he then began to say...

_Guinevere'...look I'm not leaving until I've made sure your okay?"._

_"Please Arthur!" Look…I'll be absolutely fine" I assure you".._

Arthur of cause' totally ignoring her last comment instantly responded back saying...

_Guinevere'...L__ook; please, I'm coming in"_…

Gwen" now sighing to herself, quickly turned and ran, leaping up onto her bed" and watched" as the door now gently sqeaked open and Arthur of cause, now stepped into the room.

Quickly pulling the sheet from the bed to wrap completely around herself" Guinevere could not help feeling more then a little embarrassed at how inappropriately dressed she was.

Arthur stuck his head in and peered around the door" and called to her yet again…

_Guinevere__?"..._

Quickly scanning the room he now spotted her, sitting on her bed' looking slightly flushed. Closing the door behind himself, he quickly strode across the room towards her,' now fearing that what she had said may have been true" _maybe she was ill!"..._

Gwen watched as Arthur now strode up along side her bed to stand in front of her, as he proceeded to ask...

"_Guinevere?..."You are not well?..._

_I'm fine Arthur...I'm sure' whatever it is, it will pass soon enough" _she lied terribly!"...

Arthur than reached down to Gwen to place his hand on her forehead, she pulled away slightly, as she now quickly brought the sheet up around her chin' putting her hand out" as if to signal to Arthur not to come any closer'…

_'Please Arthur"...I'd rather You' not come any closer!" just in case you might catch whatever it is" I've got"…_

Arthur of cause sensing no threat of illness smiled at her saying...

_Guinevere' Please' I really do think you should let me be the judge of that!" _

Arthur now gently pulled Guinevere up off the bed to stand" so that he might be able to get a closer look at her by the window, via the light shinning through it".

Gwen' of cause protesting at this as she now quickly dragged the sheet with her from the bed' and tightened it more securely around herself saying…

_"Please Arthur' what are you doing!" Please do not come any closer" honestly I could be highly contagious!_

Arthur now looked at her"saying... _Guinevere?"..._

Noticing her somewhat paniced state, which was most likely due to her current _state of undress!_" if anything." So he did what he'd always normally do when he needed to grab her attention...he'd just say her name!"

_Guinevere!"..._and just as he had predicted" Guinevere instantly closed her mouth stared at him, giving him her full attention!"

Now having her complete focus he quickly reached out to pull her much closer towards him & in doing so" Gwen' couldn't help having a reaction to them both being so close within each others proximity.

_Oh God_ he was that close now that she could feel his breath on her face" and couldn't help but breathe him in as he smelt wonderful too, she watched him as he now" stared at her with a look of total concern"etched on his handsome features, Guinevere felt strangley comforted at him having cared so much.

Gazing upon Guinevere's face intently' Arthur now cupped and tilted Guinevere's head from side to side checking for any signs of illness, again he tilted her chin upwards, his blue eyes now penetrating hers completely, again checking her forehead for any signs of fever or a temperature."

Feeling the all too familiar heat that was now rising up through her core, Guinevere was now quite certain that her face was tinged' slightly red with embarrassment. Quickly turning her face away to reign in her emotions, but then felt the gentle touch of Arthur's finger on her chin as he turned her face around to look up into his penetrating gaze; yet again, as he began to say…

W_ell…I can't say that I'm an absolute expert in these matters Guinevere but you seem to me, to be absolutely fine, in fact better than okay"actually…are you certain you do not feel well?_

If anything Arthur had thought Guinevere had never looked more beautiful" or more enchanting and by the Gods" she smelt so divine!" Arthur was quite certain now'...that had they' not been in such a state of Parrol' he would have certainly wanted to do more then just check her temperature!" and so would have relished the thought of having his wickard way with _her" right then and there!"_

Staring deep into her beautiful brown eyes" Arthur had almost quite forgotten himself as he smiled down at Gwen saying"...

_"Well"...You seem to have no fever," your eyes are clear no redness at all" If I didn't know any better Guinevere I'd think you to be perfectly well?" _

Gwen now looked back at Arthur and said..

_"Please Arthur do not fuss" I will be quite fine" honestly?" and your quite correct; I am feeling alot better'._

Arthur grinned to himself, and couldn't help but notice that Gwen looked more distracted if anything" and maybe a little embarrassed knowing full well that maybe she wasn't entirely being truthful about being ill.

Feeling the awkward silence that had now surface between them, Arthur then quickly began to say...

_Guinevere I needed to talk to you about"… about the way we left things in Camelot!_

Gwen' looked at Arthur and responded' saying…

_"Arthur; please"... I think it best if we just leave things as they are"..._

Arthur now looked at Guinevere' not quite believing that she would actually say such a thing!" as he then began to protest' saying…

_"Guinevere; Please NO!...Please I beg you let me speak please?... _but then listened as he then heard Gwen say...

_Arthur look," we both said a lot of hurtful things to each other I think it's best we just leave things in the Pass and move on with our Lives" You & I, Arthur' surely you must know' that you and I CAN NEVER BE!"_

Arthur not liking what he was hearing at _ALL!" Protested with all his mite!"_ as he now began to say'...

_NO! Guinevere " THAT IS NOT TRUE!" You are all I have ever wanted and I'll ever need" I will not give"You UP! NOT EVER!" Guinevere please let me explain the fault Lies with myself" I accused you of something that I knew in my own heart wasn't true!" that you could never be capable of the things" I so wrongly accused you of" But Guinevere you must understand that I was hurting inside" I wanted you to feel how I was hurting" I thought you to love another and so blamed you for sleeping with Lancelot. But Please Guinevere, Please know" that I am so mortally a shamed of what my actions were and what I said to you,and I regretted it from the moment I said it!.' I know I should have listened to You," I'm so sorry Guinevere for driving you away from Camelot" away from your friends, your Home' Gwen. I am so ashamed for having caused you so much pain and heartache Guinevere, Please; Gwen let me make it up to you?" Please let me make amends for what I said to you and the Pain I caused'you..PLEASE?"..._

Gwen now looked at Arthur, she knew he was remorseful for his actions" but Gwen had to be sure, that she would need to let him know and understand that she hurt so badly at his words and he had said things that cut her deeply". She had to be sure that Arthur understood that from here on out under NO' CIRCUMSTANCE" was she ever going to let ANY MAN" or ANYBODY_ never' ever!"_ treat her with such disdain and complete utter disrespect & disregard _EVER AGAIN!"_ Even if he is the future _KING of CAMELOT!._

Gwen was scared" she was scared to give her heart for fear of it being crushed again. As she now responded to Arthur he was staring at her so intently they were so close now" she felt all too aware of his beautiful face so close to hers" his gorgeous blue eyes, of which she could quite easily find herself drowning in them as she then began to say...

_I am sorry that you felt, I had betrayed you" but as I said; I had tried to explain to you the situation between Lancelot and myself, but you would not listen" Arthur!" You just cut me off like it was Nothing!"...Like I was Nothing!" Do you know how much that hurt me?" do you know how much pain It caused me Arthur?"..._

_My God!" I trusted you!… I loved you I gave you my heart and you crushed it without even batting an eye. As I had tried to explained to you the situation, I was so confused about our relationship, friendship I did not know' where you and I stood.' I thought when you said to me that your father would not except or understand what happened between us, you no longer wanted me!" I thought you had resided to the fact that we could never be, and then later when Lancelot offered me comfort and support I thought I had feelings for him but then you came and I was confused again!" But upon realizing that you were hurt over me and Lancelot, I knew then, I could never love another because I had already given my heart to you"._

Arthur looked at Gwen now" his heart regretting every hurtful thing he had ever done to Gwen But hearing her speak' it was all true what she was saying," he had betrayed her trust" and he did not blame her for being weary" But he couldn't let this be it!, MY God' he had to let Guinevere know that He LOVED HER! and that he could never ever begin to Love another, she was and always would be the ONLY WOMAN for him! the LOVE OF HIS LIFE!" But hearing her words cut at him deeply but he could not blame Gwen for feeling so hesitant about her love for him' for if it were him in the same position he too was not sure if whether he would be so forgiving…but he listened as Guinevere continued….

_I don't know" If I can trust again?"... I'm afraid of being hurt again" we have shared so Much love Arthur but we have shared so much sorrow" too" I don't want a future where the person that I Love cannot trust me" I don't want to be with someone who does not respect me". My God'...Arthur You and I have had to hide our Love, to dance around our feelings and to always feel like it's Something to be a shamed of, and I don't know If I can go back to that? …Can you honestly tell me Arthur that you want to go back to that kind of relationship?_

Arthur quickly responded to Guinevere's question as he began to say to her...

_I know' our relationship hasn't been perfect' and no doubt we've had our fair share of problems" but don't you realise that anything that's worth fighting for never does come easy?" that's half the reason why" this; YOU and ME!' we're worth the battle" we are worth it! You & me Gwen are worth the Battle, worth the struggle we are worth the Fight! MY LOVE?"...So in answer to your question" YES!, I would risk everything to be with YOU!...Don't You think we are worth that?"...and are WE not at least worth that CHANCE TO TRY?"..._

Feeling overwhelmed with such unbridled emotions and love at Arthur's gentle garner of her, she then began to say...

_I...I have loved you so much that it hurt to just be around You, OUR LOVE has had to endure hardships like no other, there have been times where I have just wanted to say to you to find your true Princess,' forget about US" and move on, but then I look at you" and then I know; that I could have never given you UP! Oh God!" I'm just so tired of feeling afraid of Who might see us…I'm tired of not being able to touch you when I want to, I have shed so many tears over us Arthur, It has been a struggle to love' and to be loved! I'm tired Arthur, of always feeling like you and I can never be' because of all the obvious reasons" You being the Prince of Camelot and of cause me' just being a simple handmaiden._

_I want to LOVE YOU!" ALL of YOU!...I want to be able to say that I am YOUR WOMAN!…._

And with those last Words" Arthur gently pulled Guinevere into his muscular embrace as he softly tilted her chin to gaze deeply into her eyes' as he gently began to say...

_"Guinevere, Please know I could never ever love another," YOU are all the WOMAN I HAVE EVER WANTED, OR EVER NEED, NOW UNTIL THE END OF TIME."_ I love you more then my own life' please don't ever think I could ever live without you!" You are my world' God you are the very air I breathe!"_ _

In that moment there were no words' spoken just soft stares of deep penetrating Love... But Arthur now listened as Guinevere began to say...

_I am so'... I am so' sorry if I hurt you? _

Arthur tilting Gwens chin, then softly spoke to her saying...

_NO' Guinevere; It is I" who should be SORRY, ...Please" you have nothing to be sorry for" I never ever want to loose You' Gwen! I never should have hurt you"I never ever want to think that I might never have you." You are a part of me Guinevere, you are the very part of me that keeps me ALIVE!" Please say you will be mine, please be my WOMAN?" Please will you give a us another CHANCE?"...or can we not at least TRY?"_

In answering to Arthur's gentle plee, Guinevere looked up into his gentle eyes, seeing the look of love seard in them, as she gently caressed the side of Arthur's cheek, as she slightly tiptoed to his handsome face to show him exactly how she felt and smiled.

He melted with ebbing passion and emotion at needing to feel her closer to him, as he gently lowered his lips to claim the nectar of her sweet mouth," now craning her neck tiptoing to meet his need of her. At the first briefest touch of lips on lips it was truely electric as she met his need of her with equal measure. Smiling into their kiss as they craved to show each other how much they truely felt for one another and smiled remembering the very first time they ever kissed. So much need, passion was delivered in their Kiss, Arthur for one had not held back anything" he had put every pentup feeling and emotion into wanting to show Guinevere just how much he had missed her and how much he had longed to KISS her. Guinevere of cause, also gave of her self as good as she got' as she now felt Arthur gently lifting her into his arms" wanting and needing more of her. Their _KISS_ was so wonderfuly beautiful" it was" charged with so much' heat' and passion' like _fireworks"_ on new years eve". It was everything a kiss ought to be, soft, sweet, supple, firm but so tender with catapulting energy and fire!

He could not help himself she felt and tasted so wonderful' as he pulled her closer still to him, like two souls' sharing the same space as one being. Gently pulling away from Gwen' Arthur now stared down into her beautiful doe eyes' that were now glazed and hooded with so much intense passion and heat'. Smiling he new she had felt every bit the same as himself." He then delicately cupped the side of Gwen's neck with his open palm while he ran his thumb along Gwen's jaw line moving in closer to each other' Arthur managed a few breathy whispers while also placing soft intricate kisses into her hair and the sides of her temple down her neck, shoulders collar bone as began to say…

"_Please Guinevere... make me the happiest man on earth" and be my wife!"...Will you Marry Me? "Will you be my wife?" be my lover?" be the Keeper of My HEART?"..._

Gwen now looking up at Arthur with partly lidded eyes' was so overcome with LOVE for him, as she then tried to say...

_"Arthur" I…I…_

But before she could even answer" Arthur was kissing her again so passionately that had he not been holding her she was certain she would have surely fainted right then and there!" Planting fevered kisses all over her face, cheeks, neck and shoulder as Arthur continued to utter his sweet confession of love for her...

_Please" Guinevere"... let me love you with all I have"… I don't care about titles you know I never have." I'm just a man, Gwen asking his woman to love him"…Love me, the man; forget the title's" I swear a vowel to you right here' right now' Guinevere that I will never ever! ever! again betray your heart,' your trust,' your Love! I will love you till the end of my days, Let me Love you with all that I am Gwen?' Let me prove to you how much I truely Love You?'..._

_…_and with that Arthur gently placed Guinevere's hand over his heart as his large callous hand now covered hers as he then began to say...

_This Guinevere,..._ motioning directly to the area where their hands were now resting directly over his Heart..._This Guinevere has always been Yours and Always will be, till death us do part Gwen"._

With tears in her eyes Gwen now looked into Arthur's eyes and saw his tears now rolling down his face", feeling such unhindered love for him. She gently, lifted her hand to wipe away his tears, and as she did, Arthur grabbed her hand and placed a kiss in the centre of her palm.

Feeling so overwhelmed' at such a heart wrenching moment' she didn't know' quite what to say to Arthur and was quite lost for words...

_Oh Arthur"I…I…_but was moved yet again by what Arthur said next to her...

_"Guinevere,...Please just say it!"... just say you love me?, And let me love You!" MARRY ME!" Guinevere?' make me the Happiest man in the World and be my WIFE?".._.

_**AN:** Okay People your thoughts?" so this was Arthur's attempt at apologising so what did you all think?" I thought it not a bad Start! LOL, and as for his Marriage proposal" What will Guinevere' SAY?... It would be really nice to know your guyz thoughts, but anyway still a fare ways to go Yet' and still plenty more ARWEN to follow.*smiles* so upwards and onwards to the next chapter..._


	7. Chapter 7

**QUEST FOR GUINEVERE**

**Rating: M (A Little Violence & Sexual Content may not be suitable for persons under 18yrs)**

**Disclaimer: DONOT OWN MERLIN BBC, Content or characters.**

_"Hey there ALL sorry for the delay in posting chapter 7, also please excuse any grammitcal errors/mistakes fingers crossed I've caught most of them. Anyway without further a due here it is, Chapter7..._

**Chapter 7**

**Chateau de Pierrefonds- The Inn – To Love A New' continued:**

With Tears brimming in her eyes" Guinevere looked at Arthur" who too was suppressing tears at such a poignant moment. Smiling now' at the overflowing outpour of Love now so evidentially visible in their eyes and forever written on their hearts. Guinevere slowly but surely began to utter the words that Arthur had" been so longing to hear…

_YES!..Yes, Yes,"…My love" YES I will Marry You!" _she beamed...

So ecstatically happy" Arthur lifted Guinevere up into the air, spinning and twirling her around in his arms."

Guinevere could not contain her happiness" laughing with Arthur as they both shared such a happy moment, forgetting about how exposed she was" But now quickly realizing her undress state she suddenly redden with embarrasment, saying"...

_"Arthur please!... please' my love?"...Please can you put me down?"..._trying her hardest to hide her somewhat naked body, she was now ashamedly pulling at her very sheer nightdress to try and conceal and cover herself.

Arthur seeing her obvious embarrassment smiled and placed her back down on the ground their gaze not breaking" for he hadn't wanted to ruin such a perfect moment. Quite forgetting her current predicament, and looking up at her Love' Guinevere stepped forward opening Arthur arms wide so she could feel the heat of his body against hers, as she now wrapped her arms completely around his waist to hold him much closer to her as she then whispered..

_"Oh My love"I have missed you so"…_

Wrapping his Arms more securely around Guinevere, pulling her even closer' to him, lovingly pressed kisses to the top of Guinevere's head." Savoring the moment as he recognized the sweet familiar scent that was so uniquely Gwen', as he then whispered..

_"Mmm...My sweet you smell so wonderful?_' as he then grabbed a hand full of her long wavy tresses and inhaled it's aroma"...

_Mmm"... I love this smell on you"…what is it called?'_

_It's my own homemade oils" my love"._._.I suppose if I were to give it a name I'd most likely call it "CAMELOT" _smiling as she gazed into her loves beautiful eyes'...

_"CAMELOT"...So' You mean to tell me you make these oils yourself?_

'_Yes...Yes I do..."mostly from the fresh wildflowers Jazzmon and Lavender that grow at home in the field below the castle I'm sure you haven't forgotten our special place?_'..she smiled.

_NO" I haven't forgotten my love"..._

"_Why' Arthur'... Does it remind you' of HOME, of Camelot?_

He smiled at Gwen having called Camelot "_HOME"_ as he then said...

_"I never thought I'd ever hear you say those words again, and Yes, it does remind me of home, but it reminds me of YOU" cause you are home for me Guinevere"..._

_"My God' You cannot begin to imagine just how lost and broken I have been since you left me in Camelot, that's why I had to come for you! "You are everything to me Guinevere," without you I am nothing but an empty shell!"_

Gently squeezing his hand, she then said...

_You will never ever be an empty shell, not to me my love?" You are everything to me" I love you so very much!"…and I am so very sorry for causing you such despair Arthur..._

_" No" Guinevere, You have nothing to be Sorry" for, For were it not for my foolish pride, jealousy and cruel harsh words of hurting you in the first place we would not be here now!" we'd be home" in Camelot. "God the thought of almost having lost you forever, my love' I can't stand" or bare the thought it!" Guinevere I'm so sorry for having pained you' and causing you so much anguish" I am so truly' truly sorry"...I know that these may just seem like words" But I will prove to you" that you can and will be able to to Trust me once more" I make this solemn vowel to you Guinevere right here,' this very day" this very moment my Love"_

Gwen, seeing & hearing the truth & sincerity in Arthur words, looked into his eyes, saying...

_"NO my love; there is nothing more to forgive' let there be no more hurt or pain" just love". You; Arthur have proved to me, that Love has the power to overcome anything" to endure & survive the impossible" You have proven that just by coming here to find ME" to find US my love, I feel it in my Heart, in my very soul my sweet that our love can conquer anything as long as we're together"_…Gwen then smiled a stare up into Arthur's bright shinning blue eyes with love.

Bending his head, Arthur tilted her face to him, and was kissing her so passionately, their kiss so soft and gentle at first, taking in her sweet lips, her wanton mouth. She was like a thirst he could not quench" deepening their kiss with his tongue" as he now so delighted in her. Gwen to answered with her own delicate little probing. Their tongue's now exploring the wondrous delights of undiscovered passion. Arthur was drifting into unknown territory as he felt sweet passion rising within them both and groaned as he felt Gwens probing reply to his own urgent and now hungry demands. Sweeping over him like an overwhelming fire he could feel the need in them both growing more & more urgent with more passion and more hunger'as he now felt his pulsing arousal pressing into her tiny belly." Guinevere knew she should have actually been a little shy but for some reason she wasn't, gently separating herself from Arthur's embrace, she now gently took Arthur by the hand," somewhat surprised at her gentle release of their passionate kiss, Arthur quickly comprehended Gwen's meaning, as she now motioned towards her bed". Gazing deeply into her brazen eyes, Arthur softly ran his finger over Guinevere's soft moist lips that were now so red & swollen, pulsating with their passionate petting," she blushed" as he lifted her chin' to kiss her again and Arthur asked…"

_Guinevere' we don't have to do this" I will wait if it is what you really want to do"_

Gwen shy & demurely returned his penetrating stare, loosing herself in his eyes"...

_"My love, I have wanted this for so long'…"I want you to be my first" I love you so much Arthur" I want to lay with you, to feel your body next to mine," up until now it has felt like a dream a fantasy" and I had hoped that you too; may have felt the same way"_

Arthur gently running his hand over Gwen's lips and jaw-line smiled' as he tilted her chin up to his meet his beautiful smile, saying...

"_Oh my sweet if you only knew just how much I have longed and wanted this;" to lay with you" by the God's Gwen I have laid awake many nights torturing myself at the very thought of being able to press __your sweet body against me" but I want to be sure that this is what you really want Guinevere!...for I already know that I could never love or lay with another._

Staring more urgently into Guinevere's eyes, Arthur smiled, knowing full well that Gwen would always be the love of his life"…and with that Arthur pulled Guinevere into his crushing embrace as' their mouths sought to express their deepest love and devotion for each other. Gwen craning her neck, tiptoeing as she wrapped her arms around Arthur's neck and leaned in further to meet Arthur's every urgent demand'. His lips drank her in, their kissing so hungry now that Guinevere was now pulling at Arthur's shirt' from inside of his trousers Arthur's eyes did not leave Guinevere's as he pulled her to him, crushing her tiny soft body against him whilst passionately kissing her all over

Through her shear soft night gown' she felt so delicate and soft, he felt like such a brute with his rough challis hands' but God she felt so good' so innocent with the most velvety smooth skin, as his kisses were now more hungry" and rough.' Gwen didn't want to hold back anymore as she too was now meeting Arthur's every wanton desire" as he lifted her' holding her underneath her thighs & buttom, quickly she wrapped her legs around his waist as Arthur now walked them both toward her Bed" they held each other's gaze' as their lips continued to seek each other out' leaving blazing trails of passionate kisses' along each others neck shoulders, collar bone and then saught to seek each others mouths yet again.

Arthur, so over come with enraptured emotion, using one hand quickly ripped his shirt from his body & threw it to the floor. Guinevere try as she might to shimmy herself out of her gown, whilst Arthur was holding her, only got as far as letting one of the thin traps slip down over one of her shoulder" But Arthur had stopped" her"with just an expression in his eyes' as if to let her know' that he wanted the pleasure of unveiling her wonton beauty' as he breathed into her ear'...

_Ssshh..slow down… my sweet we have all night" my love"... _grinning as he now softly used his mouth, lips and teeth to gently lower the straps of her gown' and smiled as her beautiful pert breast were now revealed to him." Guinevere could feel her face colour with the rosy hue blush, staining her beautiful face with embarrassment at her being so exposed to her love" and tried to quickly cover herself. Arthur seeing her obvious embarrasment, softly whispered in her ear how beautiful she was, and gently pulled her to him covering her mouth with his own hungry need of her. Standing beside the large 4 posted Bed, Guinevere now too admired and marveled at just how beautiful Arthur's body was as she to felt like she was discovering uncharted waters and mapping every single part of him out with her hands; committing this special moment to memory.

Arthur softly groaned as he now felt Guinevere's pert nipples pressed so delicately against him, her tiny hands now placed so assertively against him. She continued pressing feathered kisses against his stone naked chest, he groaned some more at her touch" as she trailed a path of gentle nipping & sucking across Arthur's chest" shoulders, arms stopping at each of Arthur's battle wounds and scars as if to try and heal each scar with her kisses.' Arthur sighed" as Guinevere, continued her onslaught, lavishing circles with her tongue & lips around each one of Arthur's nipple's as she eagerly nipped and gently kissed each one."

The feeling of Gwen's beautiful gentle tongue and sweet mouth around his nipples almost sent Arthur through the roof at just her touch." Arthur, Yet again recapturing Gwen's mouth with his own, his tongue forever wanting to show her exactly how she made him feel. Completely fused together, loving the feeling of Arthur spooned so intimately against her from behind." Gwen allowed Arthur's gentle admiration of her body wash over her, as he continued to kiss and suckle on her shoulder, neck & collar bone, and grinned gentle sighs of such heightened desire. Arthur's hands felt so wonderful as they moved all over her body cupping teasing her breast and thighs" pressing herself against Arthur Gwen could now feel Arthur's manhood through his trousers pressing ever forward in it's quest for release."

Arthur's breathe hitched as Guinevere turned around toward him still clenched in a wildly passionate kiss, As she franticly sought Arthur's approval to rid him of his trousers as she reached for the laces to his pants." Softly placing intricate kisses to his jaw-line, chin and cheek as she looked up into his eyes and smiled, now more hungrily their mouth's sought to express each others unhinged desires" as she was now franticly pulling at the laces to Arthur's pants, as he too tried to shed Guinevere of her gown.' Once having succeeded removing the lace's of Arthur's trousers he gently let them fall to the ground as he flicked them aside with a flick of his foot, sighing to himself as it felt so good to be rid of them and to allow himself freedom of restriction as he could feel himself ever so hard and ready." Standing completely naked now before Guinevere " he gently motioned to pull her softly back against him.' Gwen could feel the hardness of Arthur's Manhood probing into the belly button of her tiny tummy.

Arthur gently continued to slide the rest of Guinevere's gown completely from her body & watched, as the gown gently drifted to the floor and pooled at their feet". Seeing her beautiful body" fully naked for the first time"was like living out one of his wildest fantasies come true. Drinking her in" as he thickly swallowed, his breathe hitched, as he was barely able to utter the words he was about to say" now swallowing hard as he then began to say...

_"My God" Guinevere'...You"... You are so Beautiful"..._

At the slightest touch of Gwen's skin against his own" he moaned deeply" & in that moment Gwen's own breathe hitched. Quickening with arousal at the thought of Arthur pressed so close to her as she now wanted nothing more than to touch him there' Arthur now placing kisses on the back of Guinevere's neck" & her shoulders as she leant into him, Arthur slowly sliding his hands down Gwen's body, massaging little circles into her skin' _God" She just smelt so' good' _her skin was so soft sweet & wonderful' the pearly beautiful shine of her coffee mocha skin smelt and looked good enough to eat" lord he couldn't help but feel like he'd discovered his own personal piece of paradise.

Guinevere gently smiling up at him as Arthur continued his path appraisal with his lips and tongue murmuring whispers of adoration & love for her; and her body.

Smiling into his chest pulling him ever so much closer to her, Arthur then gently heard her whisper into his chest as she smiled saying…

"_I think you also to have a very Beautiful body too" my love" not to mention some very beautiful blue eyes, your hair of cause is like"…like".. Gold thread spun from the Sun" she grinned…_

Arthur's chest swelled with so much pride that Gwen had admired his body"and felt himself keening at her gentle flattery as he again now sought her lips in answer to her gentle declaration and lifted his head to gently grinned a smile into her beautiful almond eyes, as he chuckled _saying"…_

"_Hair of Gold thread Spun from the Sun"_

Arthur smiling at his love, then said...

_"Well I suppose there's a first time for everything my love"..._ he grinned and then ascended her lips once again with much more vigor...

Now not quite believing this to be _real,"_ _Here he was' making love to the woman of his heart"_ he of cause" being in total awe of Guinevere for she was an apparition something he thought could only ever happen in his most wildest fantasies but for as sure as there was night and day this was no fantasy, she was real" their love was _real"._

Arthur was now savoring each & every moment of Guinevere' committing each and every inch of her to memory. Her beautiful body swaying and pulsating with overwhelming love, her perfectly slim waist and the flare of her hips" and her stunningly round full curvy shaped derrière.' and last but not least her ample perfectly pert breasts."

Arthur so wanted to pinch himself" but feared that he might wake from a dream" and this was definitely not a dream he'd wish to be woken from" of cause he had dreamt of this moment often and had even often thought what Guinevere would look like without clothing" he had imagine many things" but nothing as glorious and gorgeous as what was displayed in front of him right here; _right now."_

Arthur, moved his arms up the side of Gwen's thighs and then trailed them all the way up to the creases of her curvaceous bottom as he then gently turn Gwen around to pull her flush against him, so as to continued his gentle ministration to run his fingertips up along her hips to trace little circles into her tummy & further up along so that his fingertips and hands now toyed with her very erect nipples" Arthur could feel Gwen's excitement as he continued to tease & play with each perfectly shaped breast and nipple" he keened at the excitement as he could now hear Guinevere's soft gentle moans, By all that was holy" Arthur was so bloody turned on that he could feel his hardness pressing against the small of Gwen's back now, _God!_ it felt so good to just feel his own skin on hers". Gwen was now leaning hard back against Arthur, her arms now placed behind them both as her hands now rested on the back of Arthur's thighs and buttocks" pulling him even more closer to her' as she now felt the hardness of Arthur's manhood as it continued it's probing pressing against her as if trying to beacon for home.

_My god" this_ felt so good" Arthur could feel himself straining for release" he was so _damn" large & hard now he felt if he didn't have her soon he would burst" from sheer excitement.' _Arthur's hands knew no bound as they now freely roamed Gwen's body" as if he were playing Gwen like a symphony, so a tuned to each others touch as if they were both trying to make their own sweet music.' he was now feeling, exploring all the glorious wonders of Gwen's perfect form running his hands all over her body" as he raggedly breathed words of love into Guinevere's ear,' biting kissing, nipping her neck licking her nibbling her ears lobes" his hands now slowly moving over Gwen's breasts' cupping each perfectly pert formed breast again. Arthur had thought Gwen's breast to be perfect" just perfect enough that he was able to enclose each of them in his large hands, Gwen's nipples, were so soft small and innocent at first but then as he used his fingertips to ever so gently encouraging their participation, as they were now So completely erect and hard" Arthur was so turned on at Guinevere's sighs of soft passionate little moans...

"_Arthur please" oh god yes' don't stop…my love please"..._

Arthur now smiled at Guinevere's soft pleading he wanted to please her, to give her every pleasure that she ever wanted" Arthur softly whispered in her ear...

_I won't stop my love" not ever! Not unless you want me to"_

Gwen moaned' ..._Oh' Arthur" I…I love you so much' don't stop please"_ …

Arthur couldn't help, but loved how vocal Guinevere was during their love-petting and smiled loving how he was making her feel.

His hands moved with artistic skill over Gwen's Glorious body' finding new pleasures to explore, all the while as he was now passionately kissing Gwen" from behind" as she of cause answered Arthur back with just as much passion and intensity. Both their mouths, lips and tongue's beckoned for each other as they both now hungered & longed to be as one.

Continuing his exploration moving down over Guinevere's tiny tummy, his hand now stopping over it as his memories lingered on his earlier thoughts of Gwen's tummy swollen with his growing seed' their own tiny baby" smiling at the thought of it' saying to himself one day' my love.' Continuing his hand further down looking to find Gwen's pleasure zone as his hand now reached Gwen's love nest', he gently ran his hand and fingers through the thick hair that grew there & could hear his beloved moan as his fingers found it's spot.

Arthur now slipped his index finger in slowly at first than two" and then entered her waiting heat" slowly he moved his fingers" in and out of Guinevere's love zone, to touch her clitoris, softly teasing alternating the movement over her love zone with his hand, his fingers gently fevering Guinevere's clitoris, fast at first and then slow" than fast again, Gwen was a wonton heap of moaning pulsing emotion as her hips were now arching up to Arthur's hand, Arthur continued his onslaught to Gwen's pleasure zone as his fingers stoop down even lower to again venture inside of her, to feel the wet moistness there as he instantly knew Gwen was now ready for him, Arthur could not believe how gloriously wet Guinevere was" as his fingers continued their vigorous ministration moving over her love zone making her more wet as she now slowly began swaying against Arthur's hand."

"God he was so' damn _hard now"_ just from the sensual act of pleasuring Gwen" feeling her, wanting her," and pleasuring her again was all to much" he could barely contain his own excitement, and thought if he wasn't careful he might just climax right there and then"

Quickly turning Guinevere around to face him" Arthur couldn't help but smile at her slight protest whimper as he removed his hands from her" facing her now he could see that Gwen's eye's were so glazed over" and he couldn't help but smile at the pleasure he was giving her.

_Arthur?" _Gwen murmured…

_"Sssshhh"my love"..._Arthur replied his mouth now deeply kissing her as his he plundered yet again the luscious contours of Gwen's mouth, Arthur than turning Guinevere lifted her, scooped her up into his arms.

Partly dazed' and awash with sheathing passion Guinevere curled her arms around Arthur's neck as she gently wrapped her legs around his waist again' their kisses still more passionate and hungry' as their tongues danced in and out of each others mouths." Arthur now kneeling on the bed, gently laid her down on the soft bed that they would soon share together for the first time. Gently pulling away from her for a moment Arthur softly gaze upon her beauty" _for him_" she was just the most perfect woman he had ever laid eyes on."

Gwen staring up into Arthur's captivating gaze as they both shared such a surreal moment, Gwen gently placed her hand on Arthur's face' his chest & further down to his torso as she smiled back up at him. Arthur swallowing a lump deep in the back of his throat as he then started to say…

_Guinevere I love you so Much! There are no words" to describe just how unbelievably beautiful you are" I can scarcely believe you are all mine" by all the gods I swear" You are all I have ever wanted' I would give my heart" my soul" just to spend the rest of eternity with you" My eyes have never encountered such beauty; my heart has never felt such love such passion until they looked upon you, my love'._

Gwen's face now flushed with embarrassment" she turned her head slightly" as if to conceal her shyness at the realization of her own arousal especially now as Arthur took his time to look' upon her nakedness breathing every part of her in" Arthur cupped Guinevere's face turning her face to look back at him, as he continued to say"

_Do not be shy of me my love"…_

They're Love now consuming Guinevere as she continued to look up into Arthur's beautiful blue eyes, her heart flooding with overwhelming joy for the man she truly loved. Gently she reach up to pull her Man, her Love" to her as their Kiss now sealed their commitment to each other. Continuing to appraise her love with her lips as she now placed intricate kisses all over Arthur's eyes" face, neck" shoulder & chest" sucking and nipping every part of him and each and every muscle set before her' using her hand now to caress every muscle as if willing Arthur to succumb to her will, trailing down further her tiny hand slowly enclosed around Arthur's large manhood' her tiny hand now securely wrapped around him she had no idea if she was doing anything right" as she was spurred purely by arousal instinct.

Arthur groaned with such ecstasy as Guinevere slowly started to move her hand back and forth, slow at first and than a little quicker, Gwen loving every moment of pleasure that she was giving her Love." Arthur meeting Gwen's brazen gaze turned them both on" as they were now both struggling to control the ever building pressure that was emanating from them both.

With each thrust forward" Arthur let out a moan...

"_Oh God Gwen I need you so much my sweet" please".._

Sneaking a look down at Gwen" as he could now see her tiny hand so confidently wrapped around him practically wanted to make him scream" _Mercy!_

Guinevere whispered _"ssssshhhhh...Yes" soon my love'...soon."_

Now pulling Arthur down onto the bed" laying him flat on his back she could see her beloved was so deep in the throws of love and unsheathing passion" she quickly straddle him As she sat a top of him, her long hair cascading down over her shoulders and down her back falling like a blanket over Arthur's legs, Arthur smiled at the feel of her luscious locks and body on top of him, her moistness was so close to him he thought he was gonna loose his mind! As he continued his little sighs of pleasure.

Gwen continued as she left trails of kisses down his tummy and further down, as she reached the tip of his manhood she had never herself done anything like this before but had over-heard talk from some of the less then virtuous kitchen maids prattle & giggle about such things" which she had always thought such unbecoming conversation from any woman, but had to hope she was doing anything right. Smiling down at her love she could see that Arthur was very large and so very rock hard, As she bent her head and slowly took Arthur into her mouth"...

At the feel of Guinevere sweet mouth wrapped around him" absolutely drove Arthur crazy" where by he'd just about leapt off the bed!"

_Mmm…oh God" _Guinevere_ oh yes'...Oh God! I love so much my love!".._

Her tongue now glided over Arthur's penis" she herself, had never experienced such pleasures before' but again such was the banter over heard from some of the other maidens" But judging by Arthur's gentle moans and squirming she knew her instincts had told her that she was pleasing her man"." But God it felt so gloriously wonderful for her as well that she also had to wonder if whether she was suppose to be enjoying it' just as much as _Arthur" _…Gwen continued teasing caressing her beloved to the point where Arthur couldn't _stand it"_ any _longer &_ in one fowl swoop he flipped Gwen over on to her back' her legs still straddle and wrapped around his waist, as Arthur then laid her flat on her back as he now move to cover Guinevere with his own body, he kneeled and hovered above her. Using his Arms to hold his upper body above her' Gwen's beautiful dark wavy mane now spread out and cascaded over their pillows" Arthur looked on her with so much love' and wondered how had he managed to keep his hand s off her for so long! By all that was holy he could scarcely believe this woman' this Goddess was all his", looking into Guinevere's eyes' as she looked back into his with so much love, passion, heat & unsheathing want." Arthur whispered to Gwen'…

_"Guinevere" please my love I need you so much"_ then without further words using his knee, Arthur gently spread Guinevere's thighs" now savoring the memory of her softness & of how Gwen's inner thighs felt like velvet against his own skin. Guinevere did not take her eyes off Arthur for a second' once he parted her legs she wrapped the bottom part of her carves around Arthur's thighs. With his hand Arthur then pressed two fingers inside of her" Gwen sighed' at his touching her there" Arthur could now feel she was gloriously wet and ready for him' as he removed his fingers & then guided his manhood to the opening of Gwen's moist heat of her maidenhead" pausing just before entering her" & without spoken words Arthur stared lovingly into Guinevere's eyes" so that she would know just how much pleasure she was giving him "but then found himself saying…

_I love so much" Guinevere I want this moment to be special for you" just as much as it is for me" and with those words Arthur slowly entered her._

Guinevere' winced slightly & gasped a little at the pain' Arthur quickly covered her mouth with his own, so as to try and help her quickly get through the pain, as they both now held each other gazes" tears welling up in both their eyes at such an unforgettable moment." Arthur all the while whispering against her lips how sorry he was for causing her pain" & of how much he loved her. Gwen felt a little discomfort at first" but loved how Arthur looked upon her with so much passion and love' as she fully sheathed his entry, waiting for Guinevere to get accustomed to him being inside of her, Arthur gently planted kisses all over her face, her lips, her eyelids, now whispering words of love and adoration for her...

Guinevere' was so overwhelmed with love for Arthur and of how he had so utterly & completely' filled her. Slowly but gently at first, Arthur now rocked back and forth into his love, still whispering to Gwen of how beautiful she fit around him" but also still worried that he maybe hurting her" as he now asked _"I'm so sorry If I'm hurting you' my love'..._

Gwen smiled, tears of joy now running down her face" as Arthur kissed them away" little by little Arthur inched into her, rocking and filling her so completely' over & over again" pausing inside of her' Arthur's movements were slow and languid at first' slow but gentle' as if Gwen was made of brittle glass. Placing one of his rough challis hands beneath Guinevere's bottom' so as to allow himself deeper penetration' lifting her up to him so he could press into her more deeply as his other hand rested against her soft hip so as he could pull her closer to him." Arthur smiled as he could see Gwen was trying to aid him in his efforts to bring them both pleasure" as he smiled back at her and kissed her full wanting lips, pressing his tongue against hers knowing full well' that his innocent dove would have plenty of time to learn all the ways of LOVE" as he would soon relish in teaching her". Arthur clung so close to Gwen with every withdrawal and then with every reentering thrust, their foreheads glowing with perspiration as they were now pressed so close to each other as the intensity was now building between them" Arthur kept up the intensity withdrawing from her and than thrusting deeper within her" softly moaning against her lips at how wonderfully beautiful she felt around him.

"Oh but God" Arthur knew he couldn't help but feel just how wonderfully warm and tight" Gwen felt" hoping and preying that he was not causing her more pain than necessary, as he gently thrust deeper into Guinevere ' with each movement he would hear her groan and sigh"& would check that he was not hurting her" Arthur still gazing deeply into Guinevere's eye's did not want for a second to lose sight of their expressions in each others eyes, he could feel That he was nearing the peak of no return" at his quickening their pace, Arthur gently whispered to Gwen whilst still staring into her beautiful eyes_..."_

_"Guinevere' God, I love you so much" aah yes' You feel so good..so wonderful my love"..._

Guinevere also felt a sense of something building up inside of her but had no recognition as to what exactly the new sensation was" but thought she could see the dawning of it in Arthur's hindered gaze as he looked to be on the brink of something unexplainable while he smiled at quickening their pace even more. staring directly up into Arthur's gaze Gwen loved how Arthur felt' so wonderful and they seemed to fit each other _Perfectly"_ for he was so large she had not thought it possible that she was be able to take all of him" with each pressing entry Gwen felt intense sense of fulfillment & breathed him in' as he drove her closer and closer to the pinnacle of no return, just what that was" she had no knowledge of; but had the feeling that she was about to find out!"

Arthur gently maneuvered two of his fingers between them to touch Gwen's previous pleasure's as the tip of his penis pressed back & forth at lightening speed over her pleasure zone, but as soon as he could feel her keening he quickly plunged deep inside of Guinevere & covered her mouth with his own yet again, their tongues meeting instantly' as both their bodies entwined in a grip of passion. Gwen was now peaking & found herself arching her hips up to Arthur as she now cried out in spasms of passion at the sheer ecstasy of him filling her so deeply"...

_Oh God Arthur! Yes Mm yes' yes' don't stop! Please' Yes'..Arrrrtttthur! yes" I love you so" much'..._

Arthur too had found he could no longer hold back the floodgates of his desires as he too now found himself thunderously _coming" _confessing and uttering sweet whispers of passion and love. _He knew he had surpassed the _pinnacles of his desires & far beyond…as he now spilled all his seed so deeply inside of Guinevere as he continued to spiral out of control into sheer oblivion…

_Oh God Yes! Yes!' Oh God..."Guinevere!...Yeeessss!' I love you"…_

Both Arthur Guinevere now both thrusting uncontrollably deeper into each other with so much force and with so much passion to achieve their ultimate desires & drift off into their shared state of oblivion, as they now laid reeling from the effects of such heightened abyss. Languished in the gentle panting gasp's and moans that gently emanated from them both they smiled at each other as they waited for their irregular breathing to slowly dissipate as a state of euphoria washed over them both.

The Young Lovers now laid side-by-side facing each other, smiling as they both combed beaded sweat tresses off each other's brows' staring deeply into Arthur's bright piercing blue eyes Guinevere softly smiled at Arthur as he continued to combed the last tresses of sweat dampened hair away from the soft curves of her face & forehead….

As he now gently asked…

_Guinevere, Is there much pain at all my love"...I did not hurt you too much?_

Gwen looked up at Arthur" & pressed a kiss to his lips' and said…

_"You were very gentle my love, there is not much pain, and I'm sure it will quickly pass._

Arthur looked at Guinevere ' and replied'.

_I assure you, it will not hurt the next time my love, for it only hurts the first time'._

Guinevere smiled at Arthur as they snuggled close together, their naked bodies entwined under their crispy sheets, Gwen's Head now laid nestled close against Arthur's chest, while Arthur's hand was now lost and entwined in Gwen's hair.

Grinning a smile to herself, Guinevere then gently whispered...

_Mmm..."So there will be a next time; my love?..._she grinned

Lifting and cupping Guinevere's chin" he smiled, staring into Gwen's beautiful eye's and said…

_Yes indeed my love for I intend on making love to you at every given opportunity" and once we're married every night until my seed takes hold in your womb" _he smiled... _and beside' we will have to make love as often as we can if we want to have babies of our own"_ he beamed.

Gwen' looking up at him, with a somewhat quizzical brow then said..

_Arthur', I did not know you felt so strongly about children?_...he then grinned saying…

_"Well we can't let Lancelot be the only one with such joyous news of a wife and baby"..._

Gwen now smiled a sigh, at the thought of it" saying...

_Yes' you are so' right my love'...is it not wonderful news;" I could not be more happy for him"..._

Arthur agreed with Gwen' saying...

_Yes indeed it is wonderful news' he seems to be more confident and there is a real calmness about Lancelot' He looks truly happy…._

Arthur smiled at the thought of his friend's happiness, and by all that is good and just he and Guinevere too would also have their happiness.

Arthur running his finger tips up and down and along Guinevere's arm, keened to himself at how smooth and soft her skin felt, he grinned a smile kissing Gwen's lips with such passion as they laid their bodies entwined together.

Arthur now facing Guinevere, had something on his mind that he'd been patiently wanting to ask her and so quickly put the question to Gwen, gently asking"...

_Guinevere is it true' Lancelot came to Camelot bringing an urgent message from the King of Camiliard for you?_

Gwen now looking up into Arthur's somewhat inquisitive brow, smiled at him and thought how very resourceful her beloved was in having acquired such knowledge of her having received news from the King of Camiliard".

Smiling at Gwen' Arthur then began to say...

_I only knew you had received a message from the King because of Merlin, he had spoken to Lancelot the morning he arrived in Camelot. '_

Guinevere smiled at Arthur and as she then said...

_'Yes it is true" My love". _Guinevere then preceded to explain the recent developments of what had transpired...

She herself could scarcely believe what she was telling Arthur. Reaching across her bed to the sideboard dresser, Gwen now retrieved the items; the Letter from King Michael and the Pendant of her Family Crest and showed Arthur. She explained about how the Jewel that now resided in the Pendant, for so many Years she had had it in her possession never knowing that it would come to mean so much more one day, and now as it would seem; that day had come." Gwen spoke of her Mother as Arthur now listened intently, and how as a little girl her grand father had given her mother such a pendant exactly like this one, that Arthur held in his hand, to her Mother Jacqueline, but in recent Years the Jewel had been lost". But upon Lancelot's recent arrival in Camelot bringing News to Gwen of her family Lineage and the Pendant, Gwen, produced the shiny stone having advised Lancelot that she had had the stone in her possession all these Years' and was given to her by her father on her 16th birthday. Now knowing it's true meaning and true Significance, the Pendant now held greater meaning and more importantly the reuniting of her Family, which of cause now meant more to Guinevere then anything!"

Folding King Michaels letter Arthur was amazed and astonished to say the least as he now stared a look of concern for his beloved as he gently passed the letter back to her" of cause he was more then a little lost for words as he gently wrapped his arms around Gwen, knowing just how daunting this whole situation must be for her, and of cause had to wonder how Guinevere had taken all this in her stride,' pressing gentle kisses to her tiny hand he smiled at her saying...

_This has been a surprising week for you" has it not my love?..._sighing softly as she snuggled close to Arthur saying...

_Yes' it has; though I must say' things are starting to look so much better" much better then I could ever have imagine_' she smiled as she snuggled closer to him.

Arthur now combing his fingers through her hair placed kisses on the top of her head as he then asked...So'..._Are you, Happy, Afraid, scared?_

Smiling to herself Guinevere then said...

_I am very happy" I cannot believe I have a family"Arthur!"...As for being afraid & scared..well" I'd have to say" I was a little at first" "but I'm not anymore" not now that I have you"_ she smiled.

Arthur still snuggling close to her while running his fingers through her hair then asked

_So do you you intend to return to Camiliard to reunite & speak with your Grandfather? "_Gwen smiled at Arthur saying...

_Yes" I do'...But can I ask you something Arthur?..._as Gwen now propped herself up on her elbow...

Arthur looking at her, then replied saying_...Guinevere, You know you can ask me anything" my love"..._

__"Arthur; Please will you make the journey with Lancelot' and myself to Camiliard?..._ _

Arthur smiled at Gwen and knew that it was without question as he quickly replied saying...

_Just you try and stop me' my love!, for I don't know what I would do if any harm were to befall you," So yes" I will make the Journey to Camiliard with You..I could never let you make that Journey alone" my love._

_Arthur" I know this may sound pretty silly, But I don't feel alone anymore, especially now"_

Arthur smiling at his love, gently whispered...

_I'm so very happy you feel that way" because I swear Gwen, as long as I Live and breathe you will never be alone, Not EVER!"_... and with that Arthur kissed Gwen so tenderly.

_"Guinevere, please know that I love you so very much my sweet, I couldn't bare it if anything were to happen to you. But for now my love' you must sleep, we have a long Journey ahead of us tomorrow..._

Arthur then gently wrapping his legs around Guinevere pulling her whole body closer to him, whispered a kiss against Gwen's temple'...

_"Close your eyes' my sweet, rest now._

**_AN:_** _phew!_ Hi ALL" Well I just gotta tell ya'll this was one of the damn hardest things I've ever had to pen!" tryna write something like this" to make it as tasteful a read as _possible_" Yeh'_ DAMN HARD! _and abit of a challenge actually." but anyway, I hope some of you guyz liked it and hopefully got something from this chapter*smiles*But Yes" Arthur finally knows now" and _Yay!_ Guinevere has said _YES!_ to Arthur's Marriage Proposal & _SOME!"_*smiles* What can you do; their _IN LOVE! _LOL! anyway guyz a little bit more ARWEN and then we're off to _CAMILIARD***_

**_continued:_**

**_AN:_**_ Just a quick apology for those that may have wanted our Gwen to holdout and not give into Arthur this early on in the story, but sorry guyz, unfortunately in order for this particular ARWEN story to run the way I want it to, I need to have Gwen and Arthur pretty much' on the same page so to speak...But don't be dis-heartend, we'll findout a few more little things about our Gwenny along the way! but anyway, I really want to thank you all for your passionate reviews, story alerts, favz, etc...Thanks so much, I really have enjoyed and appreciated reading them all*smiles*_


	8. Chapter 8

**QUEST FOR GUINEVERE**

**Rating: M (A Little Violence & Sexual Content may not be suitable for persons under 18yrs)**

**Disclaimer: DONOT OWN MERLIN BBC, Content or characters.**

**Chapter 8**

**Chateau de Pierrefonds- The Inn – To Love A New Continued:**

Arthur had woken to someone knocking at the door wiping sleep from his eyes he called for the person to enter. The Inn keepers son, had unknowingly roused the young lovers. But as previously instructed by his father, he was to prepare and make ready a bath for Lady Guinevere. Upon entering the room the young boy had not expected to find Arthur in Guinevere's sleeping quarters. Arthur had now of cause donned his trousers, and was now standing bare Chested, beside the large 4 posted bed as he then motioned to the young lad to allow him entry into the room." Looking more then slightly nervous, the young lad quickly made ready the hot bath and glanced over at Arthur a little shyly, saying…

_Please" Milord if you could, inform Lady Guinevere that her bath is prepared, "Sire" thank you?" _smiling shyly at Arthur as he quickly bowed leaving the room.

Arthur walking over to the bath tub' dipped his hand into the tub of hot water to feel it's temperature "perfect he thought." Glancing back over to the sideboard dresser beside the large bed and saw the oils that Guinevere used to scent her water.' He smiled to himself, as he walked over to the draw picking up the bottle' removing the lid" as he now held the bottle to his nose' and gently inhaled the content that was inside the bottle' and smiled to himself, the fragrance was so beautiful" he absolutely loved the smell' but mostly because it reminded him of his love,' and of cause, _HOME, _Camelot_"._ Pouring some of the Liquid fragrance into the steaming bath water, he swirled the liquid around with his hand" and smiled, as he glanced over to where his love, still lay quietly sleeping.

He had been up" for the better part of the early morning dawn and had laid quietly in bed beside her, watching the sunrise and also taking the opportunity to look upon his love as she quietly slept." She looked so peaceful he had not wanted to wake her, but rather took advantage of the moment to just lay beside the woman of his heart, and to look upon her in awe, all the while not quite believing how lucky, or rather just how happy he truely was.

Grinning a mischievous smile to himself, he now strolled over to his side of the large bed" and leant down, quietly drawing back the covers' as Guinevere still lay soundly sleeping on her tummy.

Gently sitting down on the side of the large bed, he now slowly blazed, a loving trail of kisses all the way down and along her beautiful bronzy mocha colored back. Running his lips and tongue all the way down, stopping and savoring every beautiful part of her." Slowly he could feel Guinevere rousing, as she now turned over onto her back, as Arthur still continued his gratification to savor more of her beautiful creamy bronzy curves. Gently running his lips, tongue and mouth over Guinevere's, much taunt pert nipples and breasts as he watched them grow with excitement as he now laid down beside his love', tracing gentle circles around her breasts and belly button. Gwen's eyes slowly started to flicker" now completely awake she turned over on her side" to stare into two of the most beautiful sparkling blue eyes, as they now glowered a loving smile back at her" smiling as she quietly yawned …

_Aaaaah".. Good morning my love" …did you sleep well?'_ she grinned

With an arched eyebrow Arthur grinned saying…

_"Guinevere", I think you know very well" just how little sleep you and I both' got last night my love? or I should say, early this Morning?"…_

Lovingly Arthur leant into kiss his love, she of cause return the gesture in kind, as they both reminisced thoughts about their passionate lovemaking, having now realized that sleep had been the most furtherest thing from both their minds since having first committed their bodies to one another. Making sweet passionate love to each other late into the night', _or was it morning,_ recalling how deeply consumed in the throws of their passionate lovemaking they had been. But be it as it may" Arthur was not ashamed to say that his need or want of Guinevere had not lessened or diminished in anyway shape or form; of cause, he had now found his desires and want of her creeping back into his very bones, re-awakening yet again the burning passion and desires to have his loves petite' responsive form' crushed beneath him yet_ again. _

Leaning into him more closely Guinevere pressed kisses to her loves lips as he gently whispered to her'…

_And a very good morning to you my love?"…_ as she was quickly alerted to his quick reactions as he instantly leapt off" the bed saying to her…

_"Come my love' the day awaits"…_ Arthur was not surprised of cause that he was instantly met with a wide grin and a little giggling' as he then heard his love say...

_Hmmm...I'm sure I can think of something much more interesting to do"..._ using her come hither finger she then said….

_"How bout you loose those trousers" and come here?"_ …. As she gently patted the bed and the space on his, now empty side of the bed." Arthur, of cause feigning a shock expression as he now grinned at her saying...

_"Guinevere"…_ '_I do believe that you are trying to seduce me?_... giggling a wide grin' she then looked at Arthur saying…

_Why!"… Are you seducible? _

Sitting propped up on her her elbow, she stretched a little yawn and smiled saying…

"_No" I think I am staying right here thank you?"… _Arching his brow, seeing the pun in their little game replied" …

_Oh I see' so' your not going to make this easy for me, "huh"…_she grinned in reply, saying..

_"No" I think I am quite happy here" my love" but thank you just the same"…_she sighed_…_

Now quickly shimming one of the crispy white sheets around her petite form. Arthur grinned and quickly leaned down into his love' kissing her beautiful full lips"…

"_So your happy are you?..."well'...I was going to give you' your surprise" but that's okay you stay in your bed" I'm sure I can find some other obliging maiden to entice," someone who'll actually appreciate my surprise"…_as he continued to teased and mock Guinevere"…

Seeing the gest in Arthur's teasing her, Guinevere quickly blurted out saying…

"_SURPRISE!"…Arthur, I love Surprises!" _he in turn replied...

"_Aah"… but you seem to love your bed more!" _

He stood beside the bed with his arms folded in a opposing playful manner Gwen than sat up on the bed kneeling with one of the crispy white sheets tucked around her naked form, whilst holding her other arm outstretched in a beckoning manner," saying…

_"Please Arthur' give me my surprise" I promise I'll will do as you ask" I'll be good"... I Promise!"._

Arthur now giggled as he then said…

"_Okay' but first things first"…._

Scooping Guinevere up into his arms, Arthur's quick actions quite literally took Gwen's breathe away as he now carried her toward a waiting bath tub." Staring lovingly into his eyes" Gwen gently snaked her arms up around his neck," leaning up into him so as to gently kiss and drink of his beautiful luscious mouth. Arthur of cause had immediately replied inkind" as he too' now wanted nothing more than to feel her beautiful mouth on his. "Their kisses were so intense as they both ventured the sweet cavens of each others molten mouths. Feeling the ever increasing desires of their passionate petting now rapidly building.

Arthur gently held Guinevere over the bath tub" as she gently let the sheet slip from her body and watched as it slid to the floor. They smiled at each other, as they inhaled the sweet gentle aromas of the tempered steaming bath water that awaited them." Gently Arthur lowered her" beautiful form into the steaming water. Gwen gasped a little at the sting of the water as it made contact with certain regions of her lower anatomy that was still a little tender, but once fully in the steaming bath water the stinging passed.

A little sigh" of relief, Gwen was now breathing in the scented aromas as she hummed with pleasure. She now looked up at Arthur, as he too now had shed his trousers' and had slipped into the tub behind her." He sighed as he joined her and instantly felt relaxed as the scented steam now filled his nostrils and sighed gently as he rested against the back of the bath tub, pulling Gwen back against him' it felt so good to just enjoy this moment together" Arthur now entwining his own fingers with Gwen's" as he whispered in her ear…

"_Guinevere I love you so much" I wish this moment could never end". _

Guinevere now turned to smile up at Arthur" looking up into his beautiful blues eyes' she to replied…

_I so wish we could stay in this moment forever too my love"_ …and kissed Arthur with so much passion and want, that they could both feel the hunger ever present to be reignited once again.

Guinevere now turned herself around to face Arthur" as she climb up on to his lap' feeling the slippery slick water against both their velvety smooth skin, Gwen positioned herself to straddle him" Arthur was kissing her with so much hunger now as his hands cupped & explored Gwen's breast, rolling both her beautiful pert nipples in his thumbs and forefingers' as Gwen moaned and softly sighed. Ever so gently Arthur lifted Gwen's bottom to now position her directly over his now engorged penis" Arthur looking deeply into Guinevere's beautiful brown eyes as if to seek admission" she softly smiled & gently lowered herself onto his already very erect penis." Arthur gasped and groaned as he felt the head of his penis sheathed deeply into Guinevere's warm waiting haven. Clinging to one another they sought each other's mouths their tongues now sampling and devouring each other as they both moaned against each other at the feel of their union. Moving with slow and sensual movements at first' to bring both; each other pleasure. Arthur continued biting, licking & sucking on Gwen's neck, collarbone, and most delectably, her breasts and nipples that were now so rock hard!" Oh God how he loved her petite little body, and scarcely believe that this was real" or that he was fortunate enough to have such a beautiful woman, "both inside and out", who also' loved him as much as he loved her". Arthur moved with such precision inside of Guinevere, that he couldn't believe how excited he was getting over how perfectly they fit together God she just felt so warm and soft" she was like a perfect fit to him" she felt so' tight and snug around him as he now felt surges of excitement at the feel of her tightening and squeezing around his penis with so much hunger and want'. Every part of her felt so intense but sensual.' Arthur loved how when he thrust up into her and withdrew" she would moaned deeply, she felt so hot and warm, that they were both now totally loosing themselves in the moment as they felt the urgency building up in them." Arthur was now thrusting up into Guinevere at such a quickened pace, Guinevere too was now matching his urgency so as to meet Arthur's every movement, loosing herself completely" she could now feel Arthur hands steady her hips as they were both now thrusting grinding into each other harder, faster" and with a Jolt" they exploded together" in a mind blowing unwavering bolt of ecstasy, clinging to each other tightly as they both cried out one another's names…

_Oh yes Arthur! I…I…. yes…Oh God" I love you" … _

_Oh God yes _Guinevere_ … oh yes…God Yes I love you!..._

The young lovers" had moved their continued love exploration from their shared bath, back to a more suitable if not more comfortable' location; _the bed._" For it was now clearly evident that they both, still had not their fill of each other. Arthur lavished and continued his gratification of Guinevere glorious curves as he pressed and suckled more kisses to her bronzed creamy form' placing sensual kisses on her neck and shoulders' as he now worked his way down further to the sides of her ribcage and across her tiny tummy and belly button," totally engrossed in Guinevere's body her skin was like the smoothest softest velvet he had ever had the pleasure to feel'

He inhaled her aroma deeply, now wanting nothing more then to fuse himself to her skin; to imprint himself to her very soul" she was all he ever desired or ever wanted" and knew' he could never ever love or want any woman as much as he had always wanted Guinevere' she was everything" he ever wanted" and could never comprehend just what his life would be like with out her.

Guinevere was so totally in awe of her him," she had never felt such deep desire or passion and had often wondered what Arthur hands would be like touching her skin, and now; it was like a dream come true, she smiled at the very thought of it.' She, had first hand felt the delivery of his delicate touch" but_ how_;" how was it that one man could have such an overwhelming effect on _her." _His voice, his lips, his kiss, his very _touch!"…_ _God!"_ with just his very presence alone' was a enough to drive her far beyond and surpass the very brink of the unknown." Never in all her wildest imaginations" could she have fathomed such unsheathing pleasure. For he; The Royal Prince of Camelot",_"ARTHUR PENDRAGON"_, had touched something so deep with in her that she had never thought possible to feel. He had sparked and ignited such a strength & passion in her, that made her very soul sour to such great heights abound with such over whelming joy, at just the slightest touch" or the quiet whispered tone of his voice alone.

How could it possibly be that this man" who had fought countless Armies and slaughtered countless foe's" without batting an eye," _but then; in the same vein' be so... soft, sensitive, sweet and caring"._ How was it possible that he could be so gentle and delicate". Basking in the gravitation of him and his beautiful body. Guinevere now realized that Arthur had shown a whole completely different side of his persona a more gentler, firey, passionate, romantic _side"_, which of cause now showed her, just how much their was to her love, then what really met the eye.

Gwen had loved the way Arthur's hands had never strayed to far away from her body, her lips and mouth as if mapping out a strategy to deploy his attack" _on her,_on her glorious body, or maybe even her _very soul!"_ Although she had not wanted to think of death when Arthur was making love to her, she couldn't put it out of her mind, here she was, with her love that had cut down villainess Armies and slaughtered his enemies with the very same hands that were now pleasuring her and all she could feel was excitement and thrilled to have such a man want to love and desire her in such a way" and it made her swell with pride at the mere thought of it!"

Arthur totally in the throws of his own desires was now making his path appraisal down toward Guinevere's waiting pulsing haven" he gently maneuvered two fingers to press inside of her, and grinned as he now heard his love's sighed' moans of sweet ecstasy"at him totally pleasuring her. Gently he moved her legs to the edge of the bed so that they now dangled over the sides, kneeling between her thighs, he gently lifted her legs so that each one was now delicately draped over his strong chiseled muscled shoulders. Arthur was so turned on at the sight of his loves eyes so awash with passion as he now more then anything wanted to taste her" as he looked upon her glistening wet haven, and grinned at her, as he now heard her gently murmur….

"_Arthur pleases?"…._ Gently he placed one of his strong callous hands on Gwen's naked tummy, and one beneath her beautiful bottom' and gently massaged and squeeze as Guinevere gently sighed and squirmed at his gentle ministration. Arthur gently whispered to her…

_Sssh Yes I know my love"… God you are so beautiful"…I love you Guinevere"... Please my love, I need you so badly "Please let me taste you?" let me love you my sweet?"…"I need you NOW! so very very much my love?"…_

With his hand resting so gently against Guinevere's tiny tummy' he gently massaged her buttocks as he pressed his lips to her inner thighs kissing each thigh delicately, blazing a trail of kisses all the way down both her thighs and further down as he made his way down towards her waiting heat," softly but gently he lifted her sweet haven to his waiting lips mouth and tongue", inhaling her sweet aroma' he could now see his love's pussy now glistening wet with unsheathing want of him," Guinevere too, now needed to feel him just as much" and sighed at the thought of her loves lips tongue and mouth on her!

As soon as Arthur slid his tongue against Guinevere's clitoris she let out a high pitched sigh" where by Arthur had thought his love was about to leap off the bed!" "God she was so beautifully wet and she tasted so glorious" for he too was, now so bloody_"rock hard"_ himself just at the mere thought of pleasuring her. As soon as he felt his love keening he quickly stood" and spread Guinevere's thighs wider and plunged himself deep inside of her and watched as she now opened her eyes to look up at him" their gazes not breaking for an instant as their hearts and souls were so intimately entwined in a minding blowing explosive orgasm," meeting each other with intense need and purpose" as they clung to each other, their bodies now moving with such complete unison as they now let their orgasm take them to a placed of unwavering love and passion as Arthur let his seed spill deeply inside of Guinevere.

Guinevere had never in all her Life experiences something as remarkably beautiful as their love making she was so overwhelmed at their deep and passionate union' and could not hold back the floodgate of tears that now spilled down from her eyes and rolled down her cheeks." Seeing this Arthur now laid atop of Guinevere' covering her body completely with his own' and pulling her to him in a crushing embrace, kissing her deeply" worrying that he may have hurt her" as he now kissed away her tears, gently saying…

"_Why the tears" my love, I'm so sorry if I hurt you my sweet"..._gently smiling up at him, Guinevere' then said…

"_No" my love" I…I am just so overwhelmed' forgive me for being such a cry baby" but I...I just cannot believe that I should be so happy!" and I need to tell you my love, that you are everything to me Arthur" and I love you with all my Heart!"_

Smiling at his love, Arthur then gently kissed Guinevere' as he whisered against her lips"

_"Please always know Gunevere that I will love you till the end of time..."here and in the next Life._

Arthur had never thought making love to Guinevere would be so addictive but it was fast becoming like a drug' something that he himself felt that he could never want to do without!"

Staring deep into Guinevere's eyes he beamed a wide smile at her' as he rocked gently against her spreading his loves outstretched arms and hands against their bed, his hands and fingers clasped and entwined in hers as he felt himself again gaining momentum in his loins and gently rocked against his love as she too could no longer dynie him need of her and she also of him. Together they both felt the passion of their desires sweep over them and let it take them as they now again took their fill of each other. Spent in tiredness all their energies,' they now both fell into a gentle slumber, comforted in the gentle embrace of each other's arms.

They awoke a little later then Arthur had intended however, their sleep; granted, was undeniably needed. Quickly dressing themselves Arthur and Guinevere were now ready to join the rest of their Party, who of cause no doubt would have surely been waiting for them both downstairs. But before leaving the confines of their little room, Arthur turned & took Guinevere's hands in his, delicately bringing them to his lips to place soft kisses against her beautiful tiny hands, as she now gently turn to look at him'.

But was more then a little surprised to see her love" kneeling; smiling at him now,' she then asked…

"_Arthur"…are you alright my love?" _

Arthur, continued to press soft kisses to her hand, as he then said…

"_I know I have already asked you to Marry me Guinevere" but this is my little surprise I spoke of, I know I'm totally terrible with words and I can never manage to say the right things" at the right time. But that being said, I thought I'd do it', officially with this!... _

Arthur somewhat nervously, produced a stunning beautiful white gold band ring with the deepest dark blue sapphire & diamond clustered stones" looking up at his love he smiled' saying...

_"This ring is the very same ring my father gave my mother' when he asked her to marry him._

Guinevere was so overcome with emotion as she gently smiled at Arthur as she then heard him say...

_"Guinevere" I love you with all my Heart", Please, will you do me the greatest honor in becoming my Wife?"_

Gwen's breath hitched as Arthur gently slipped the engagement ring onto Guinevere's wedding finger" Gwen' with tears in her eyes & still partly in shock" lunged into Arthur's arms" as she pressed her lips to his mouth saying…

"_Arthur" I would marry you a thousands times if that is what you desired" Yes!..Yes! of cause I will marry you' my love" I love so much." _

Curling her arms around Arthur's neck and twisted her hand in his golden tresses" she never wanted to break from his beautiful embrace".

As they both Stood now holding each other so close together neither one not really wanting to ruin such a perfect moment" Arthur than pressed Gwen's ringed finger to his lips' as he said…

_I had been meaning to ask you to marry me months ago' I've been carry this ring around with me for months" but it was just picking the right moment" my love"…_

They both smiled at each other as they both examined the ring now exquisitely placed on Gwen's finger. Gwen absolutely felt like the happiest woman in the world' looking at her ring it was so beautiful" the stones were formed in such a perfect round cluster which sat quite high up off the actual band itself, which Gwen thought she would have to be very careful not to snag or catch it on anything" but she loved the sentiment that her beloved had been wanting to ask her to marry him so long ago and especially having to carry something so valuable around with him all these months must have been quite a task indeed." Arthur now placing a kiss on the side of Gwen's temple & ask her…

_I hate to be the barer of spoiling such a perfect moment my love" But are you ready?, as I'm sure we've kept our good friends downstairs waiting long enough" he smiled._

Looking back into her loves gentle blue eyes she smiled at him saying"…

_I wish we didn't have to leave here" but you are right; We had better get down stairs before they decide to leave without us!" she giggled…"So, yes I'm ready when you are?'…_

Gently wrapping Guinevere's hand in his, Arthur smiled as they now both stepped out into the corridor to make their way downstairs to meet up with their friends…

All the Lads had gathered in the tavern, awaiting Arthur and Gwen, as the young couple made their way down stairs to join their traveling companions, they were greeted by wide smiles from their waiting friends" Lancelot being the first one to speak to the young couple"…

"_Aah, Arthur', Gwen" Good morning 'did you both sleep well" _a slight smile behind his question" as Arthur quickly answered...

_Yes' indeed a most enjoyable' sleep' thank you Lancelot"._

Arthur now grinning a shy smile feeling a tinged redness now staining his cheeks as he now sneaked a grin at Guinevere who smiled back at him"…Lancelot than directed everyone into the dinning part of the Inn for a lite breakfast before they all set off on their journey. Once everyone one was seated" Merlin leaned over to Arthur & whispered…

_"You spent all night with Gwen" in her room didn't you?"_

Arthur than turned and whispered back to Merlin saying…

"_Merlin"…_

_"Aah..."Yes Arthur?"_

Arthur, replied promptly saying_…."SHUT UP!"…"Speak of it again' and you'll be mucking out the stables for 2 whole months!" _Merlin said nothing more' but smiled a wide grin at this friend".

Everyone sat enjoying their breakfast', light conversation and a few laughs" but, then quite unceremoniously Arthur stood. lifting his goblet of water" as he then gently took Guinevere by the hand and propose his toast saying...

_Well"...I just thought you all might want to know" that I have asked Guinevere to marry me", I honestly don't know what I have done to deserve her" or how in fact I got so damn lucky, but Guinevere has said, "YES" to my proposal and has excepted me." Making me of cause one of the most happiest man in the world!" _

Arthur than gently leaned into Gwen to press a kiss to her lips" and all that could be heard were Celebratory cheers and congratulation chorused from their friends who were all well please with the happy news" As they all now hugged the young couple and shook hands with their friends" Lancelot Placing a hand on Arthur's shoulder smiled at him and said…

_"I am well pleased for you both' Arthur, congratulations "… _and leaning in closer to Arthur he then gently whispered...

_"So sire' I take it then' you will be accompanying Gwen and I on our trip back to Camiliard?"…_Arthur then replied...

_"Well, Yes' it is a matter of which needs to be furthered discussed' with both my men and yourself, But Yes" Lancelot, so it would seem." _

Lancelot smiled at both his friends, as he turned, gently pulling Gwen into a hug," saying…

_It's so lovely to see you smiling again Gwen' so I take it you are very happy milady?_

She of cause smiled at her friend, gently returning his hug, saying…

_"Lancelot".. I've told you before donot call me,"MILADY" we are friends, there is no need for such formalities between friends please," and Yes" I..I am so very, very happy" Lancelot thank you._

Breakfast had been more then a little eventful to say the least as the topic of conversation now discussed was Guinevere's surprising message from the _KING of Camiliard,_" King Michael himself. Arthur, Lancelot & Guinevere now explained to the rest of their friends the most surprising and recent discovery of all; Guinevere's Family Lineage.' All the Lads were now so completely blown away and surprised at what was revealed to them. They all listened to Arthur as he gave the lads an option to continue on with him or if they preferred they could make the trek back to Camelot.

Leon and Gwaine smiled at their Prince, as Leon then said…'

_"Sire", as I have said Gwaine' and I have pledged our Aliegence to You to protect and serve you, and we would also consider it an honor and a Priveledge if Princess Guinevere would allow us to do the same for her, in anyway we can"…_

Arthur and Guinevere now smiled at their friends' as Guinevere now nodded a smile saying".._._

_I am deeply touched Sir Leon, Sir Gwaine and I would be more then honored to have you both join Sir Lancelot and myself on this journey back to Camiliard" thankyou._

Gwaine of cause directing his comment to Arthur, grinned a smile, saying…

_"Well, You already know my thoughts on the whole matter" Princess', like I said, I need to feel the thrill of the hunt again in me bones' honestly, I feel I much need the Practice anyway" _he laughed…

Feeling a sense of pride at the words that his friends had spoken' Arthur much appreciated their loyalty to him and nodded his aproval" as he then looked at his manservant" or rather his, _Friend'_ although he would never tell him _that!_.._"Well, not to his face anyway"._

Merlin" was so ecstatically happy for Guinevere' as he knew instantly this could be a good thing for both his friends, for _CAMELOT!_" Now both being of nobility, for it would definitely indeed mean that they would be able to "_MARRY" _for starters; without rejection of their statuses or the snobbery glances from other nobility.

still wrapped up in his thoughts he was then snapped out of them, as Arthur then nudged him saying...

_"MERLIN?"...well?'..._

Instantly grinning a wide smile at Arthur he then said...

_Well" honestly…I really only have one thing to add' actually!"…and was not surprised to see his friends staring back at him,_ with expectant expression on their faces, as they all now turned to hear what exactly it was that 'Merlin" had to say…

_"Well"...I only just wanted to say', that I am not" going to be doing all the cooking on this trip?" it has to be a team effort?" a shared responsibility?"…_a giggling Guinevere could not' suppress her laughter nor the wide grinned that now spread across her pretty face' as she stared on at the Lads who now also shared a look of disbelief amongst themselves" as they all "burst out" laughing at his comment…

Of cause Merlin was not impressed to say the least as he continued to grumble under his breath" …

_"Yeh 'go on then, laugh it up!"...But I'm quite serious you know" it's no laughing matter" honestly!" it's not easy being expected to do everything!..._he bleeted.

So it was settled the Party would continue on to Camiliard as planned and God willing there would be no trouble or mishaps along the way.

As they all mounted their horses all six travelling companions seemed to feel a sense of calmness sweep over them all" as they sensed a Realization that things were never going to be the same again for it was the marking of a milestone in ones life and most notably Arthur and Guinevere's.

Lancelot leading the way as they passed through the exit of the tiny Village of Pierrefonts. Arthur and Guinevere of cause looked back at their little Inn and instantly knew that this little place would hold very special memories for them both." Smiling at each other, Arthur instantly reached across to hold Gwen's tiny hand and lace his fingers in hers as he lifted her hand and pressed it to his lips." Their horses now side by side as they rode along, while of cause, Gwaine, Merlin & Leon smiled on from behind.

_**AN:** Well it's official" Arthur's finally put a ring on it!" literally getting down on bended knee & finally asking his lady love yet again to marry him so" I'd say'that their well and truly on their way to getting hitched! or will they?"…Anyway we'll be on our way to Camiliard and it's awesome to have all the ladz onside now",so that being said it may take me alittle while to pen the next few chapters so' as always your patients and kind reviews are greatly apreciated*smiles* Kohimoana x_


	9. Chapter 9

**QUEST FOR GUINEVERE**

**Rating: M (A Little Violence & Sexual Content may not be suitable for persons under 18yrs)**

**Disclaimer: DONOT OWN MERLIN BBC, Content or characters.**

_"Just a quick apology and thankyou to all those who have waited patiently for the continuation of this story thanks so much. also again please excuse any typo's grammatical errors and mistakes' fingers crossed "I have managed to catch them. taa..._

**"Home to Camiliard"**

**Chapter 9**

Admiring the generous splendor of the sprawling lush fields and slightly snowy covered mountain peaks, Gwen sighed quietly to herself. Their journey had been for the most part' quite pleasant and the weather; well apart from a few speckled dark grey clouds that had now started to disperse in the distance, it actually looked like it was going to clear up, which was always a good sign." The sun being high in the semi blue sky, it definitely looked promising. Guinevere had very much enjoyed the scenic beauty of the lush green fields and lands now set before her, the beautiful deep greens of shrubbery and foliage" contrasted beautifully with the many different fragrant wild blooms of flowers that grew in abundance" all around them, which of cause' quite literally, took one's breath away". With a slight cool breeze now fanning off the heat from the sun' high above them, it had seemed, nothing less then an absolutely "perfect day." Present company however had otherwise been, _if not anything_; quite entertaining, as Guinevere now found herself giggling as she watched with amusement her friend and faithful riding companion. Merlin of cause had been deep in his conversations with Guinevere, or rather he had been "_whining"_ about how _"sore his butt was!"_ Gwen of cause had found his mindless chatter if anything quite' humorous and couldn't contain her giggling, knowing full well that his constant chatter and complaining had done very little to lighten his demeanour," Merlin continued to groan about how hungry he was, and wondered how long it would be before they could take a rest of they're saddles" or to just stop" and maybe rest; for he much felt he needed to just stretch his legs a little."

As if reading his mind, Arthur had now ridden up along side his two young companions as he then began to say…

"_Guinevere", Merlin?"…"Look, we are fast approaching' King Cenred's territory' so please, I'm going to need you both to be on your guard". We will be stopping shortly" just up over the next ridge very soon, to water our horses, and when we do," Guinevere," I will need you to relinquish your horse to Sir Leon and have you' ride with' me. _

Gwen was about to protest' and say that she would be fine" but Arthur gave her one of his Guinevere " looks and she thought better of it.

Taking Gwen's hand and pressing it to his lips "Arthur then gently spoke to her saying"...

"_Look, I know that you think that you'll be fine' to ride on your own steed' But I must have you ride with me my love" for this part of the country is infested with bandits & tyrants, and I cannot take the risk" of you being hurt'. _

They all made it safely over the last ridge and down into the beautiful valley below, as they lead their horses to the waterhole's edge,' after a quick stretch and allowing their horses to have their fill they then all refilled their water tankards and re-mounted their horses.

Gwen reluctantly relinquished her horse to Sir Leon, who of cause tied Gwen's horse to his steed." Guinevere of cause, then climbed up onto Arthur's horse "Janah". Arthur soon joined her and once they were both comfortably mounted, Arthur, wrapping his arms around Guinevere then tugged on Janah's reigns, signaling him to move on." Arthur then gently leant down to whisper into Guinevere's ear saying"…

_Guinevere, I am sorry" if you were wanting to ride your own horse," and I know you think you'll be fine" but I just can not take the chance my love' that you may possibly get hurt"._

Turning her head to kiss his cheek, she then whispered to him…

_It's okay' Arthur, I understand' but I just wished you did not worry for me so"…_

Arthur than grinned saying…

_My love that is never gonna happen, you are my world and I'll be damn before I let anything happen to you or anybody take you from me!" _

Quietly they rode on' as they were now approaching Tattoween Forest, which of cause still laid in Cenred's Lands. Gwen could feel herself lulling a little as sleep slowly started to claim her' Arthur sensing this pulled Guinevere back flush against him so she could rest a spell, Gwen could now hear the steady staccato beating of Arthur's heart" as she laid against his chest. She couldn't help but feel a little soothed by it's hypnotic rhythm as she slowly closed her eyes" Arthur now kissing the top of Gwen's head whispered"…

"_Rest now my love?"…_

They had been riding now" for what seemed like an eternity.' Arthur gently roused Gwen as they were slowly approaching the thickest part of the forest, which was also known to be quite notorious for thieves and bandits" Gwen now sensing a shift in Arthur's mood & movements as she now felt him wrap his arm more tightly around her pulling her ever more closely to him as he than tugged a lot more aggressively on Janah's reigns, whilst his other hand ready it's grasp over the handle of his sword, Arthur, not wanting to alarm Guinevere for fear of frightening her" But Gwen was now totally wide awake and vigilant to the cause.

Deeper and deeper they rode on into the thick of the forest, the further they rode,' the darker and thicker and the more dense the forest became. The Darkness of the Woods' had such an Ominus feeling about it" as the whole riding party were now alerted to the rising ground fog cover & the very thick blanket of Mist that now completely surrounded them, making visibility now near impossible for all six friends as they would now have to totally rely on raw natural instinct, and intuition to fend off any would be attackers. As the Party continued a slow and arduous ride through dense thick bush and fog" all six riding companions were now so acutely aware of the heavy feeling & eminent danger that loomed in the air' Lancelot, Leon, Gwaine and Merlin, quickly closed ranks around Arthur and Guinevere as they sensed the inevitability of an attack, and so were not surprised at all when they were suddenly impeached upon by would be attackers" though visibility was pretty much near impossible all four knights had acted with such sudden speed' agility & precision as Lancelot Arthur Sir Leon & Gwaine had already dismounted their horses, Arthur quickly turning to Gwen and Merlin" Signaled to them both to quickly take cover behind a large boulder and to stay out of sight and harms way" whilst he; Lancelot Gwaine and Leon made short work of what looked like about 9- 11 robbers although visibility was still very much impaired by the thick white mist, they were still able to just see all 4 men fighting with such fantastic skill, Arthur Leon both, had no problems making fast and short work of their attackers" but not quite fast enough as Merlin could now see" two of the robbers coming up from behind Arthur and Leon who had intended on attacking both his friends from behind, totally blind siding them both!'.

Quickly alerting Guinevere to the impending attack, Merlin clutching his sword and Guinevere quickly unsheathing her sword from the side of her horse, now both charged into the mist to help Arthur and Leon, as they both now let their swords sing through the air to intercept the roguish robbers. Through the thick fog Guinevere could just barely see Merlin from the corner of her eye' as he had done so well at intercepting his opponant and finishing him off, then quickly started on his next victim. Guinevere too had let her blade do it's work as she quickly intercepted one of the attackers from running his blade through Sir Leon. Lifting her sword, she swung it" in the direction of the roguish bandit" as their blades now connected and the sound of clashing metal on metal could now be heard." Guinevere and her sword of cause' had instantly made light work of the would be Bandit, as she now ran her sword through the man, and watched as he instantly fell dead to the ground.' Instinctively she then quickly turned and noticed from the corner of her eye, to see one of the biggest brute of a man she had ever seen' fast approaching her' to launch' an attack" as he now swung his sword in her direction just missing her face and head by inches!" Quickly, Gwen flipped backward somersaulted her attacker, bringing her legs and feet up to connect and kick" her would be opponent in the face as he then stubble backwards but was soon able to regain his footing & again re- launch another attack on her, this time however Guinevere lifted her sword" easily deflected the huge beasts assault on her as their sword's clashed together as a ringing sound could now be heard as it sliced through the air. Again the big brute lunged at her lifting his sword' as Guinevere now planted her feet in a defensive stance" as she again deflected his strike upon her" quickly side stepping she was able to launch her attack" as she now quickly lunged forward striking her opponent with all the strength she could muster across his blade just above the grip of his handle; instantly snapping his blade like a tooth pick" into two pieces! A smirk now creasing the corners of Guinevere's mouth, as she grinned a glare & arched her eyebrow, into the eyes of the most ugliest mug of a man she had ever clapped eyes on." Now realizing his predicament he tried to use his broken sword' to quickly launch another assault at her, But of cause Guinevere was able to quickly dodge his advances, now using this opportunity to launch yet again another attack" as she now crouched low and pivoting herself in a half circle sweeping motion, using her right leg in a roundhouse type sweeping maneuver, instantly knocking her opponent off his feet, laying him flat on his back, quickly Guinevere sprang to her feet, plunging her sword deeply & Swiftly into his chest', her sword of cause" now making short work of the Ugly brute! as it sliced through him like a hot knife slicing through butter".

Arthur, Gwaine, Lancelot, Merlin and Sir Leon had finally defeated all 10 of the robbers, Sir Leon did a quick head count of those that had been slain" and said to Lancelot and Arthur, there's one missing' it was then that Gwaine said" I"…that would be the Leader Rutger!, may be he escaped Lancelot said'.

Arthur now realizing he hadn't seen Guinevere" he quickly turned to Merlin and Yelled...

_Merlin! Where's Guinevere?.._Merlin now a little paniced stammered saying.._ "I..I..Left her standing over by_...

All 5 friends scrambled now fearing the worst. Suddenly in the distance they could all hear what sounded like clashing steel on steel, with their swords drawn & gripped in their hands, the Lads slowly made their way towards the sound" as they drew closer to where the sound was coming from they could just vaguely make out two figures dueling obviously one' alot smaller than the other" as the thick mist cleared enough to reveal a sight that the lads had never ever expected to see" for it was such an awesome sight to behold", for there dueling more fiercely than any Warrior or knight, was _"Guinevere!"_ who was now delivering a severe punishing to her would be attacker, whom was none other than the Leader himself _Rutger!_

The brute had to be at least 6.5 foot tall" but compared to Gwen's quick speed & agility the duel was unmatched for he was too slow to catch Guinevere "…upon first seeing Guinevere dueling. Arthur & the Lads had wanted to rush in and finish the brute off' but could now clearly see their attentions were not warranted" as they all still looked on in awe" the quick speed and Agility of Guinevere's Swordsmanship & footwork was definitely something to behold" her stance and the way she held her sword was something definitely different from what any of the knights had ever seen" she swung her sword with such precision & speed which was definitely something to Marvel at" as all five men still stood staring mouths agape, scarcely believing what their eyes were witnessing. "Guinevere set her final attack on her opponent, Rutger lifting his sword to lay another blow in Gwen's direction, as she easily met his assault her friends looked on and gasped" at the sight of Rutgers sword snapping in two pieces like a tooth pick as Guinevere's sword met' her opponents.

Rutgers quickly seeing his predicament quickly tried to lunge forward to try and attack Gwen with his broken sword" Gwen than easily deflected his advances & quickly squatted low pivoting and bringing her right leg round in a sweeping motion knocking her attacker flat on his back as Guinevere than quickly sprang to her feet and plunged her sword deeply into Rutger's Chest, ending his Life with the sheath of her sword.

Gwen now seeing her opponent's body lying Lifeless on the ground, moved to retrieve her sword from the dead man's chest. Guinevere couldn't help but feel a sudden sadness sweep over her as she stepped forward to reclaim her sword from Rutger's chest, she quickly with drew the blade tears now streamed down Gwen's face, Arthur moved in to hold Guinevere in his Arms and made to calm and comfort her as he gently spoke soft gentle words to sooth her,

"_Sssshhh my love, it's alright your safe now"…_

Gwen held on tightly to Arthur as he gently took the sword from her hand and passed it to Merlin to return it to it's holster Arthur was instantly surprised and noticed straight away the feel and liteness of Guinevere's sword and could scarcely believe how remarkably weightless it felt and had never before encounter such a sword or even believe that such a blade of it's likeness and weight was able to snap the huge blade of Rutger's sword. Arthur soothed to console Guinevere as they all now re-mounted their horses to continues on their journey, a peace and calmness settled over the riding party and no words were exchanged or uttered as the team quietly continued on.

Arthur had been more then thankful" that Guinevere had been unharmed" and neither one of them had been mortally wounded" but was even more grateful' that they were now leaving King Cendreds lands' and would soon be breaching the borders of Camilard. The journey had continued on with little fuss" as a somewhat calmness now settled over the riding party." High above them, all that could be heard now was the rustling sound of the tree's the birds' and the warmth of the sunbeams now felt streaming through the burley branches of the tall trees above them.

Guinevere had slept quietly against Arthur's chest, his thoughts of cause were now occupied by the events of what had happened 'earlier today. How had he not been aware that Guinevere was such a skilful fighter and swords woman.' Arthur grinned to himself at the revelation having been so surprised, but then' that had always been the case with Guinevere, she had always been able to surprise him! Arthur was always learning something new about his love," for how had she learnt to fight so masterfully, for he had never in all his Years of combat training ever seen any warrior or any _knight;_ for that matter" perform half the maneuvers or combative skills that he had witnessed' Guinevere use. Her one on one fight with that ugly brute Rutger' was not if anything truly impressive and of cause Arthur was very curious as to where she might have acquire such skillfull combative techniques" for he knew now that there was so much more to Guinevere' then what he had known and was very much intrigued as to what she was yet to reveal to him. Arthur smiled remembering how valiantly she fought her opposing foe, and how very proud he felt of her', now bending his head slightly, he kissed her lightly on the side of her temple, than gently pulled her closer to him as his arms now closed tighter around her as she continued to quietly sleep. He had been absolutely scared senseless' at the thought of her been possibly injured but was more then relieved that she had held her ground better then any other knight he had fought along side" smiling to himself at the proud thought of his love' being so courageous and non-fearing, Yes he now knew he would have to talk to his love about the incident' but now was most likely not the time or moment, as he gently leant down and snuggled against the side of Guinevere's cheek and temple, pulling her closer to him as they quietly rode along.

**_AN: _**_Thanks so much for reading and reviewing,your thoughts and comments are always appreciated. Well' I hope this wasn't too bad a chapter!" I myself have always liked the fact that, Guinevere is able to hold her own, hense her battle with Rutger, which of cause, sets the tone for more surprising tidbitz we are yet to findout about Gwen" so that being said, up and onwards to the next Chapter..._


	10. Chapter 10

**QUEST FOR GUINEVERE**

**Rating: M (A Little Violence & Sexual Content may not be suitable for persons under 18yrs)**

**Disclaimer: DONOT OWN MERLIN BBC, Content or characters.**

**"Home to Camiliard continued"**

_Again no beta sorry, so if you spot any typo's please let me know, and I shall endeavor to correct them*smiles* also just a quick mention" I would have posted this chapter earlier but I'm sure your all aware that we've all been experiencing some site Issues"so yeh just quick apologie for the wait,' thanks so much for hanging in there guyz!"**Enjoy**_

**Chapter 10**

The small Party arrived late afternoon, just before dusk' on the outskirts of Camiliard's boarders. Gently I roused Guinevere to let her know we were now entering Camiliard's territory, she stirred slightly looking up at me with blinking eyes as she then gently asked...

_Arthur," how do you know we're in Camiliard?"_...

Smiling at her, I then told her...

_"When I was a much younger lad I accompanied my father, when he briefly passed through these Lands..."_

turning as we were then alerted to Lancelot' who had now rode up along side us, saying...

_Arthur,' Gwen,.. I'm sure you are already well aware of where we are'?... _nodding, I then asked...

_So how far from the actual City are we, Sir Lancelot?"_

_I'd say, we are less than a half days ride from the actual city itself, my lord._

"looking around at our other riding companions, who all looked more than a little weary, and more than seemed like they could all do with a break from their saddles, I then advised Lancelot...

_Sir Lancelot, I think it best that we make camp tonight, get a fresh start early in the morning.._.with a look of agreement, he grinned, saying...

_Isn't it amazing how great minds think a like Sire; we_ laughed sharing in the humor that Sir Lancelot & myself, were not all too different in our thinking, as he then said...

_"I totally agree Arthur...as _he too now looked around at his comarades, saying..

_...Yes, I dare say we might well benefit from a good nights rest,' as I'm also sure you know as well as I sire that Camiliard's guards would soon be Patrolling the area just outside of the City and most likely wouldn't take too kindly to strangers approaching the City, especially so late in the evening"._

I was in total agreeance with Sir Lancelot, for I knew that it was exactly the same at home, back in Camelot.

Lancelot than suggested that he knew of the perfect place for us to set up camp, which was just a kilometer away, up over the next ridge that had plenty of shelter & just below it a little valley where we would be able to give our horses fresh water, wash up and bath, possibly rid ourselves of some of the travel dust before we entered into the City tomorrow. But for now, a good nights sleep and rest was well required" as we all agreed that being well rested would be better before continuing on." As we reached the peak of the ridge we finally came to the small clearing that Lancelot had spoke of, it was exactly what he had said it would be' for there was plenty of shelter in the form of over hanging tree's but what he had fail to mention was the beautiful aroma of wild flowers and Jazzmon that hung in the air & wild flora and fauna that grew there, it had to be easily one of the most beautiful area's and aroma's one could ever imagine." The aroma filled our nostrils and senses, but the most spectacular of all was the view" for it was absolutely breath taking as we all sat on our horses just staring out across the distance at the beautiful city of Camiliard, & just descending below us was a small valley that encompassed a beautiful little stream of crystal clear waters that ran through it's lands. Although just a little after dusk now, we still found ourselves looking out across the distance to par-take of it's beautiful views & shimmering lights of the fair City of Camilliard, which was such a picture to behold.

Guinevere and I stared and marveled at the bright skyline' and twinkling lights that lit up it's beautiful City, for it really was, truly breath taking." Lancelot now riding up along side Guinevere and I as he turned to us both, directing a smile at Guinevere saying.._._

_"Welcome home my Lady?"..._

We both smiled at Lancelot, and slowly breathed in it's beauty. Looking at Guinevere I suddenly felt a twinge of emotion inside of me as I watched Gwen" staring out across the distance towards Camiliard, seeing a mixture of emotion that now adorned her beautiful face, I had to wonder to myself what was she thinking" I could clearly sense and see immediately that she was experiencing feelings of anxiety & nervousness happiness also a tinge of sadness " I gently took her little hand in mine and squeezed it gently at hopes to calm and ease her as I gently whispered in her ear...

_"Everything will be fine,' you will see my love"..._

she gently turned to me and said...

_How did I ever get so lucky, _smiling at me she then said..._ "Arthur, do you know' exactly how much I love you?_

I smiled at her, saying...

_"Well my love, Yes I do, or though I never tire of hearing you tell me how much you love me"..._

She giggled and leant up and kissed me, I then answered her sweet beautiful lips with my own' & deepen our kiss with my tongue as it now sought the very sweet contours of her mouth. I held her closer to me' she felt so wonderful, so soft, so sweet and so beautifully gentle.

After dinner we all sat around the Camp fire' digesting our meals relaxing sharing stories, laughing but it wasn't until Lancelot asked the burning question that had been on the verge of everyone's lips' and no doubt had plagued everyone's minds, but however personal or private' the question, Lancelot felt he had to ask it" just the same, as he then began to direct his question to Guinevere …

_"My Lady? I did not know you were so skilled a swords woman for you are truly a remarkable and very skillful warrior?_

At hearing Lancelot's question Gwen, blushed & shyly looked up from the flames of the fire to see us all now staring at her as she nervously looked back down at the ground again, before answering Lancelot's question with a reply" but slowly looking up again at us all, Gwen smiled" as she realized that we were all now eagerly awaiting with much intrigue as to her reply." taking a deep breathe she then began to say a little nervously_..._

_"Yes' Sir Lancelot, thank you, I know that it is not the done thing for a woman to know such things, But I, I...was trained & taught from my infancy at a very young age all forms of self defense swordsmanship, arm to arm combat from my Father,' as he felt it was just as important for his daughter to learn combat skills as it was to learn how to keep a home, or at least to learn how to protect myself if at all when the time came I would know exactly what to do". I have never spoken of it because it is not something that any young woman should speak of, being that we are not meant to know about such things. But I have always 'loved' the art of combat Archery, swordsmanship, hunting, fishing, all of it, and when my father was alive we would often share a lot of time together doing such things. Being a blacksmiths daughter has had it's useful advantages,' not only was I trained in wielding such weaponry, But I was also taught how to make them, and so spent many a hours in my fathers keep, forging Armor, Swords and crossbows. But as I have mentioned being a young woman" we're expected not to know" or speak of such things and so' my father felt it best to keep my armory, both weaponry and combat training hidden from prying eyes as it would have surely been frowned upon by other towns people, and quite unseemly for a young woman to know such things. So most of my training would take place under cover of night or early mornings. And since my beloved Father's death, I have had to keep up my training on my own, of which I still do in the we hours of early dawn, or if I was ever able, to finish work early, I'd make the time to train then._

Listening to Guinevere talk about such things, I had to say was quite surreal" But I had remembered on a number of occasions her expertise in bracing my Armor to my body, which if I had to be honest, I absolutely delighted in, for it allowed me ample opportunities to be alone with her even if it was for the briefest of moments, and besides I much preferred her soft touch as oppose to _"Merlins" befuddled workings"_

We all sat listening to her talk of weaponry and Armor and Combat training as if it were simply a natural subject for her to speak of" and in turn could tell that she most certainly had a deep respect for the Art form, and just as much respect, love and admiration for the Person that had tutored her.

I watched and listened to Guinevere as she spoke of her father and the love and pain behind her eyes' as she proudly garnered him, tears now threaten to sting at the corners of her eyes at the loss of a beloved Father her voice quivered' her thoughts were now preoccupied of him.

We all smiled at Gwen and thanked her for sharing her Story with us" smiling at us all she then said...

_"No, it is I,' who must thank you all, especially for making this journey with myself and Sir Lancelot,...I cannot begin to tell you all just how grateful I am and cannot think of any better traveling companions._

Lancelot lifting his goblet smiled and cheered saying...

_"Here! Here!.._

As he smiled at Gwen, saying"...

_My lady, I'm not sure if you were ever aware' but did you know that your father was very much revered & a Great' Leader, infact It was said, he to be one of the Greatest if not" "THE" Greatest Warrior and Leader that had ever Lived!", One of the highest ranking Knight's my lady" and was widely known for having Lead one of the Greatest Armies ever known!" called..."THE KNIGHTS REALM!"_

"Upon hearing this, all of us Lads, who were quietly seated by the camp fire gasped at the mere mention of the Knights Realm for it was Greatly known back in times of the old religion. Yes indeed the Knights Realm were truly a force to be reckoned with and unrelentingly formidable Elete Army.

_Yes' my lady Your Father, I believe was quite Legendary" not just here in Camiliard, but across a vast many a Kingdom and his reputation greatly proceeded him, right up into the northern plains,' I was told…_

Gwen now looked at Lancelot smiled & then began to say"...

_"Please Lancelot we have been friends many a Years, please call me Gwen"..._

Of cause, we too' now smiled at Sir Lancelot's recognition of address to Gwen." However it was what Lancelot had shared about Gwen's father that now had all of us very intrigued as we now listened to what Lancelot had to say, and waited to hear more of what exactly he knew as he continued...

_As I mentioned Gwen,' Your father was the Greatest' Knight these lands and the kingdom of Camiliard had ever known and they called him the…**"DARK KNIGHT".**_

We all now looked at one another in astonishment, with all our mouths agape, for everyone knew of the Legendary stories of the GREAT DARK KNIGHT, for his Heroism and for having Lead one of the Greatest Armies in all of the 5 Kingdoms. Vastly legendary and known for his mighty strength, and even more so for his kindness and great nobel deeds, for I myself just could not fathom what Lancelot was saying," not that I thought it' not to be untrue, but I myself remembered as a small child my nurse use to tell me bedtime stories of the Dark Knights Heroic deeds and I would dream dreams of being the dark Knight in my sleep. But alas as the years passed the stories became more mythical legend" than reality.

Completely astounded we could not believe that Guinevere had such a deep and intriguing family Lineage

Guinevere now smiling at Lancelot, then said.._._

_"Well Sir Lancelot I can't say that I ever knew your "LEGENDARY KNIGHT", But I definitely knew the man" and he was a very special person and a wonderful human being of whom I will cherish and miss always. I am so very grateful and privilege to have known such a great man and wonderful father and even more grateful for the times we shared together which I will always cherish._

Gwen now feeling tears starting to well up in her eyes again as she spoke of her father, quickly excusing herself as she said…

_'Please excuse me gentleman I feel I may have been sitting far too long, I think I'll just stretch my legs a little,_ and with that Gwen stood and walked away to reflect.

Leon, Gwaine Myself and Merlin however were far too intrigued with Lancelot's story and continued to press him for more information on Guinevere's Father as we all found ourselves asking...

_"So what of Guinevere's father?, What Happended to him?"..._and so' quietly listened as Lancelot continued to say...

_Well apparently he suffered an attack of some kind, I'm not exactly sure of all the details, but I do know that it was during an attack against the Kingdom of Camiliard, and apparently he went down fighting right to his last breathe" But not without wiping out most of the bandits before his fatal end._

Myself and the Lads were totally enthralled in the story that Lancelot was relaying to us, and could not fathom any of what he was saying to be so real" but alas we were all so intrigued and bid Sir Lancelot to continue with his story...

_"Well"..._

_The story goes that when Sir Lord Thomas came to Camiliard he was already a revered Knight and Great Leader of a Formidable Army, it was here in Camiliard that he met" Princess Jacqualine,' Guinevere's mother for the first time", they instantly fell deeply in love, but unbeknownst to Jacqueline and Lord Thomas, their Love was soon to be doomed" as there was also another who garnered and strived to win the affections of the Beautiful princess. An Evil Jealous Sorcerer" by the name of ..."**AGGAMEMNON."**__ Aggamemnon blackmailed King Michael and forced the King's hand to allow him to marry his daughter' King Michael begged Aggamemnon not to take his only daughter and pleaded with him that he would give him anything else, but not to ask for the one thing he cherished most in this world._

_But Aggamemnon sneered and said that he did not care of what the wealthy King cherished" he wanted Jacqueline and he would have her. Still the King pleaded with Aggamemnon, this sent the evil sorcerer into blazing fit of rage, as he grew impatient with the King's constant defiance and swore to kill King Michael" if it were not for Jacqueline, who begged for her fathers life, Jacqueline gave her word that she would marry him if he promised that he would not kill her Father. However, as it turns out Princess Jacqueline was already with child;" hers & her beloved's, Lord Thomas' and in a Secret Ceremony they married without Aggamemnon's knowledge. Aggamemnon hearing the news that Jacqueline was with child screamed in outraged & said that it did not matter to him' as he would just kill the bastard child and it's father, again Jacqueline begged the evil tyrant that she would agree to give him anything he desired" marriage monies Lands anything" as long as he would agree to let her keep her child" and as for the father of the child, She had lied and told Aggamemnon that the Father of her child' was no longer a threat as he had been killed in battle. Of cause again eventually the evil tyrant relented believing that what Jacqueline had told him was the truth. King Michael had no choice but to give his consent to Aggamemnon. Even though the kindly King knew of his daughter's marriage to Lord Thomas and of cause Lord Thomas and Jacqueline's undying love for each other, he was still forced to consent._

**_Arthur's thoughts:_**

Hearing this tail of events" I felt so deeply for my love" and listened as Lancelot continued his story of the Duhlongcrae & Leodegrance Family lineage or be it;_ "CURSE",_ I couldn't help but feel such a loss for Guinevere as I listened to Lancelot, and kept my gaze focused on Guinevere, she had been so deprived of a love and loss of a mother much like myself and now a_ father_ and no less partly by her _own Grand father King Michael!_, but more so from the _Evil Tyrant Sorcerer "AGGAMEMNON".._

Arthur still listened to Lancelot as he continued…

_"In the coming Months all through her Pregnancy, Princess Jacqueline awaited the birth of her child and prayed relentlessly that no harm would befall her beloved or their unborn child._

_Lord Thomas and Jacqueline managed to meet in secret" Every time they met Lord Thomas would try to plead with Jacqueline to leave with him or at least to let him face Aggamemnon in combat, but she would not fearing that Aggamemnon and his brutal thugs would kill him' or if she were to Leave" worse still; Kill her father!". So their love continued undercover of dark or whenever they could steal a moment or two together, Jacqueline tried numerous times to beg her love to stay away, to forget about her to move on But Lord Thomas said he would die first before he would ever give her up!_

**_Arthur's thoughts:_**

Arthur felt the all consuming feelings of remorse' and anxiety as he instantly knew just how Lord Thomas must have_ 'felt,_ there was no way he would ever _give up Guinevere!"_ if he had to walk on hot coals in the very depths of hell itself _he would do it!_ He would fight to the death for his beloved even if it meant the sacrifice of **"_his own life!"_**** _he would give it willingly"_**

_"When the time came for Jacqueline to have her child," sadly she died giving birth.' Aggamemnon had quickly learnt news of Jacqueline's death again this sent the evil tyrant into an outrageous fit" as he quickly sent word to King Michael that he would arrive within days to witness the act for himself. However during the birthing of Jacqueline's child, unbeknownst to Aggamemnon, Jacqueline did die in child bearing," but was survived by two beautiful healthy strong little babies; twins, a Boy and a Girl…the girl being the firstborn and a Son being the second", the sad King quickly came up with a plan to conceal the truth from Aggamemnon, the King quickly had his grandchildren sent safely away from the castle in a secret location." Using the deceased infant of one of his household servants as his daughter's dead child, the King had had to hope that his plan would work. Upon Aggamemnon's arrival he witnessed for himself the cold lifeless body of both mother and child laying in the open casket, heavy laden King Michael openly grieved the loss of his beloved daughter & grandchild", Aggamemnon sneered at the King saying"..._

_"You are so weak and pathetic " I demand recompense of losses by way of Lands and Monies, of which King Michael agreed to._

_To this day, know one knows just exactly what it was that the Evil Tyrant Sorcerer held over the Young King, and of cause' King Michael himself has never ever again uttered another word on the whole matter' not even to myself, Sir Lancelot said._

_However Sir Lord Thomas, upon receiving news of Jacqueline's death, heartbroken and torn, had been advised that his love" had given birth to twins' a boy and a girl alive and healthy but were in hiding. Lord Thomas vowled that he would have his revenge for his beloved's death & that her death would not go unpunished. Lord Thomas then went to see King Michael and told him that he knew of his son and daughter and demanded the King to give to him his daughter" He would allow King Michael to Keep his Son" whom Lord Thomas named Eylan after his own father. Lord Thomas knew the King too was heart-broken and torn but would allow him, to raise his only Son, and knew that the kind King would do everything in his power to protect Elyan and keep him safe. But as for the his daughter" he feared the worse and felt if Aggamemnon were to learn of her existence, he then too would surely want to marry her when she became of marriageable age."_

_King Michael, Listened to Lord Thomas' knowing full well that the words he had spoken were nothing but the truth._

_"Heartbroken & torn, the King blamed himself for everything, and had felt all that had happened had been done at his own hand and has never ever stopped blaming himself for his beloved daughters death. Quickly however, both Lord Thomas and the King hatched their plan…Lord Thomas would go faraway leaving no clue or trace of his existence or his daughters" the King felt sorrow at his words but knew that it would be safer for his grand daughter._

_Before their departure from Camilliard, King Michael secretly had both Guinevere & Elyan christened and named Guinevere Jacqueline Duhlongcrae Leodegrance, and his grandson, Elyan Perre' Louie Duhlongcrae Leodegrance but never ever had it recorded down fearing that Aggamemnon may learn of their existence._

_King Michael with tears in his eyes" holding his small grand child for the last time pressed into Guinevere's tiny little hand a little brown pouch and wrapped the child in her swaddle gently pressing soft kisses to her forehead as his tears continued to roll down his face as he handed Guinevere to her father._

_That night Lord Thomas stood at his beloved's opened casket now leaning against it as he openly sobbed with his small bundle gently nestled in his arms,' looking down into his beautiful little baby girl's gentle eyes like her mothers, as he sobbed tears for his love saying to his love that she has your eyes my love and vowled a promise to her' that he would return, find Agamemnon and take his revenge for her death. Not being able to stop the Onslaught of tears' now streaming down his face' nor the agonizing pain in his Heart he gently opened Guinevere's swaddle as if trying to show his love their beautiful daughter. With clouded eyes Lord Thomas now gently leaned down to Kiss his beloved's cold lifeless body and lingered on her Lips as he gently ran his hand over her cold gentle beautiful face for the last time.' With heart-wrenching sobs of emotions" he tore himself away" now leaving behind him his Love!, his Life!" soft cries from his precious baby daughter now alerted him to his mission, so there' that Night, under cover of darkness Lord Thomas and his small baby child disappeared and were never to be seen again."_

_"But Leaving undercover of Darkness, like a thief in the night was the worse and hardest thing that Lord Thomas had ever had to do" He never ever wanted to leave in such away which felt like to him, so very Cowardice" for inside of him there grew an angry beast for the Death of his LOVE!" and knew that his real Purpose was wanting to find the brutal bastard that tore his world apart and had taken from him the one thing he loved and cherished in all this World" his love and Life, but he would have his revenge, he would be back! He would find Aggamemnon and END HIM! But first he had to bide his time," and would be back' to take his REVENGE' and spill AGGAMEMNON'S blood; putting an END to him FOR GOOD" as penance for his crimes against Lord Thomas himself and his family!" Only then, did Lord Thomas feel that his sweet Wife's soul could rest Peacefully."_

_But for right now, well right now, he knew he had to protect & worry about his small child she needed him just as much as he needed to ensure her safety and more then anything to get her safely out of Camillard and as far away from Aggarmemnon as possible ._

Hearing this chilling tail seemed so surreal for all of the Lads' as they now all looked at one another feeling such remorse for Guinevere and her Family...

Sat beside Lancelot Arthur had found himself asking Lancelot...

_"Is Guinevere aware of what has passed or happened?"_

Lancelot looked down at the ground," that had instantly told Arthur all he needed to know" as he then rested a hand on his shoulder saying...

_I think it best Sir Lancelot, that she not know for now"…_ smiling' back at Arthur, Lancelot then said...

_"I think you maybe right Arthur._

Arthur looking around the campfire could feel the sadness for Guinevere from their friends, as he then attempted to break the somber mood by saying…

_"So" hows about brewing us a pot of tea Merlin"...let us liven up the mood lads come on?"_

Merlin of cause smirking at Arthur then heard himself saying to Arthur... '

_"Since you're in such a chippa mood why don't you make it!_

Arthur then gave Merlin his all knowing look" & then said... _SHUT UP MERLIN!_.. Straight away Merlin jumped to his feet grumbling under his breathe" Arthur then said…

_"And without the theatrics please Merlin if you don't mind?_

Lancelot, Gwaine and Leon were now laughing at Merlin as he was still grumbling away in the background.

Arthur joining in the banter" then said...

_Aaah' now that's more like it lads"..._ as he then to found himself standing, saying...

_'Well if you don't mind, I too, think I may have sat a little too long" and need to stretch my legs, so please, if you all excuse me lads, I shall leave you all in the very capable hands of "Merlin!, _who of cause was still grumbling in the background, and with that Arthur left the lads to their quiet conversations and laughter, as he stood and excused himself.

Quietly he joined Guinevere, walking up behind her as he gently wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, gently pulling her in closer to him as he then bent his head and whispered in her ear'…

_"Would you prefer' I left you alone" with your thoughts?_

Guinevere gently squeezed his arms and held him tighter to her." Turning in his arms to face Arthur, as they now' both looked deeply into each other eyes. Arthur could see all the tail tell signs that she had been crying and gently kissed away her tears as he then pressed his lips to hers as if to let her know that he would always be there for her no matter what!" Gwen relished the feeling of having him so close to her and of cause his lips so softly pressed to hers. Arthur, wanted to show Guinevere that she could depend on him and that he would never _give up on her!" on them!" no_t for _anyone!"_ Arthur now thought about Lord Thomas and how brutally heartbreaking it must have been for him to loose the love of his Life in such a way, and vowel that "_NO ONE,"_ _NOT ANYBODY!_" was going to take away his _LOVE"_ and so swore to himself that he would hunt the tyrant to the ends of this Earth if they were to even _TRY!"_ But here holding Guinevere in his Arms was now the only place in the World he ever wanted to be, she was his "heart" and the _Love of his Life!"_ Arthur had now, more then anything, loved the feel of his love's sweet little form pressed softly against him as they both now stood quietly holding each other, and knew, just as sure as there is night and day" that he would make Guinevere his QUEEN and would do _anything!"_ _anything!"_ to Protect and ensure her safety and of cause now more then anything their' "_DESTINE FUTURE TOGETHER!"_

**_AN: _**_Okay, so this is all very surprising I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, actually I didn't realize I was going to get that in-depth about Guinevere's Parents" but now that I have, I'm actually glad I did! and I hope you guys were taken on that Journey with me! And of cause all the other little surprising tidbitz about Gwen." Well guys' upwards and onwards I say to the next chapter. The "REUNION", obviously nerves are setting in" as Guinevere now anticipates the long awaited meeting of both her Grandfather and brother, how will things turnout!" as always guys, your comments, thoughts and reviews are appreciated" and again thanks so very much for all your heart felt reviews' it's been really awesome to read them all thanx and a very special thankyou to **Larasmith**__ who has provided me with quite abit of Food for thought" thanx so much I've so enjoyed reading your somewhat "lengthy" but very enlightening reviews'*smiles* you are absolutely "Stunning!"**kohimoana** xx_


	11. Chapter 11

**QUEST FOR GUINEVERE**

**Rating: M (A Little Violence & Sexual Content may not be suitable for persons under 18yrs)**

**Disclaimer: DONOT OWN MERLIN BBC, Content or characters.**

**_"Princess Guinevere of Camiliard"_**

_Okay guys I know it's been a little while' since me last chapter, So I've made this one a little longer for you all' and again As always thanks for your patients, and hope you enjoy it._

**Chapter 11**

Arthur had roused early, breathing in the wild beauty of their surroundings, he looked out upon the field of wild flowers that surrounded them and down into the valley below marveling at the wild splendor. Clearing his head of all thoughts he slowly inhaled and ex-haled deeply dragging his hand through his blonde mossy hair, shaking his head, wiping sleep from his eyes as he contemplated making a move to place more wood on the now smoldering campfire,' hopeful to rustle up a little something warm to drink' maybe even something to eat' a little later on.

Glancing down at the empty space beside him, it was then that he had realized, his loves beautiful presence no longer softly laid spoon against him, but had disappeared from where he had last looked upon her sleeping form pressed beside him. More then a little panicked, he quickly got to his feet sheathing his sword back into his holster; he then wandered off in search of Guinevere. Hearing a faint familiar hum' of what sounded like someone training or sparring far in the distance, and as he drew closer to where the sound was coming from" he now found himself in a beautiful secluded clearing full of long lush grass and beautiful wild flowers as he breathed in' the aroma, that loomed thickly in the air. Quietly he approached,' his gaze now transfixed on his Love" for there training on her own was "Guinevere," she looked' to be in a meditation state, as she stood blindfolded. Standing perfectly still in an upright' guarded position, he watched her closely. He could tell that she must have been up" for some time, as her shirt, forehead and upper-body was now damp with a glow of sweat'. Arthur could not help but think how beautiful she looked in this morning light as he silently sat to gaze upon her, catching sight of her soft heaving bosoms and chest as it glistened with a thin sheen of perspiration. She was wearing her brown pants and a lite thin white shirt, Arthur had always loved her in those trousers as it allowed him ample opportunities to admire more of her womanly curves". Unbuttoned to her cleavage her white shirt now hung loose outside of her trousers, and of cause not wanting to disturb her training, but could not seem to tear himself away as he watched her with amazement, the sunlight seemed to form a backdrop, shinning directly down on her" enhancing her delicate silhouette from behind. Arthur swallowed thickly the lump that had now formed in his throat, taking in Guinevere's gentle beauty as she stood quietly concentrating on nothing else; other then her intuition and sensory skills to detect sound and movement."

Not wanting to intrude on a private moment, Arthur felt more then a little awkward as he now crouched lowe in the long tall grass and wild flowers, he could not help but be' impressed' noticing straight away that she had sensed a presence or at least, someone watching her.' Quickly she turned her head at his slightest movement," grinning to himself Arthur quickly stood unsheathed his sword and lunged forward striking Guinevere's sword with his own,' But was more then surprised at how quickly his love had been able to respond to his attack", for not only had she guarded and defend well" but she had done so" quite effortlessly, even still blind folded. Smiling a grin, Arthur knew full well" that his chain mail had instantly been a dead giveaway, as his love was able to detect his every striking movement quite easily!" and of cause as 'suspected Guinevere had been easily able to gauge when he was about to make his next move.

But never the less' Arthur struck her sword yet again, and of cause Guinevere had parried struck and defended well as both their swords clashed against each other, singing out through the morning dawn". Instinctively Guinevere had known that she had been sparring against none other then her love" and smiled as she surprised him completely by what she did next; sensing Arthur had left himself open' with a wide enough gap for her to step into" she then took advantage of the opportunity that had now deliciously presented itself. So planting her feet, with her sword still grasped tightly in her hand she lunged forward in a swinging upward motion with both her arm, elbow and shoulder, fiercely nudging him, making direct connect with both Arthur's stomach and chest, swiftly pushing forward and upwards with all her might!", and listened as she now heard her love" make the obvious wounded sound as he now found himself' laid flat on his Back!"

Arthur had been more then surprised that his Love" had been able to skillfully topple him as easily as she did" especially for someone as small as she was, she certainly packed a pretty powerful punch" not to mention some incredible strength for someone so tiny.' His sword had flown loose from his grip as he now laid flat on his back, looking up into the most beautiful face of the woman he loved". Guinevere quickly removed and stripped the blindfold from her eyes as she smiled down at Arthur her sword pressed gently against his throat as they both smiled at one another…

_Milord" it is' most impolite of you to creep up on an unsuspecting female' especially one that is armed" and I would advise that you take much greater care in future, Sire"…._

Arthur now grinning up at her then said….

_Milady, Please allow me to apologies for it was not my intention to offend" or surprise!" and I shall indeed take greater care next time, when approaching such a formidable lethal opponent and beautiful woman such as yourself?"_

"Smiling, Guinevere laughingly accepted his apology as she quickly stayed her sword," plunging it into the ground beside her. Quickly stepping forward now, she offered up her hand, so as to help Arthur wright himself up off the ground. Quite literally catching Guinevere off guard" Arthur grinned, quickly yanking her down on top of him as he quickly rolled her over onto her back" gently crushing her tiny petite form beneath him, grinning as he said...

"_Milady" I…simply must insist that you allow me a proper opportunity to make amends for however I have wronged you"…._

Guinevere smiling up into the eyes of her love' giggled as she now felt Arthur's beautiful blue gaze piercing the very recesses of her heart, pulling her loves head down towards her mouth, so to par-take and drink of his soft delectable lips as she then whispered...

_"Milord" I am much humbled indeed, and I accept your gracious apology" please prey tell me how you intend to make amends" Sire?".._. grinning a smile he then said...

_"Milady" please allow me to demonstrate' how" indeed!"..._

And with that Arthur swiftly leant down and pressed his lips to Guinevere's breathing her in and feeling the softness of her beautiful soft lips against his_._

Craving the need to feel one another's lips pressed so gently against each other, and of cause Arthur being Arthur could never ever deny his Love anything" as he now kissed her with all the passion and desire, that they now both, so keenly expressed, with both their hearts & most undeniably their Lips".

Their kisses were now so intense as the urgency for _more"_ was building in them both. Charged with so much passion, Arthur plunged his tongue into his love's gentle mouth, seeking admission to savor more of her. Guinevere too now found herself floating drifting into heights of unspeakable pleasure, as they both now knew that their kisses, coursed like a surging tideawave of heat pulsing fire through their veins. Arthur knew full well that it would take a small army to stop him now' as he looked upon his love' "God she was so beautiful" the soft curves of her face, her lips so soft and swollen needing to be kissed!" Arthur now buckled under her gaze, which did nothing to temper his hunger of her. Smiling up at him Guinevere gently whispered…

"_Arthur"…my Love" please know' I love you so very much'…._

With fumbling hands Arthur now reached for Guinevere's shirt, pulling it down over her shoulder" as he now gently kissed nibbled & nestled against her shoulder pressing soft kisses all along her neck and collar-bone, tasting the salty sweet sweat of Guinevere's gorgeous skin, nibbling and sucking, driving Guinevere's senses crazy with absolute need of him.

In the throws of their passionate' petting, Guinevere was deliriously lost in the moment as she softly murmured a half hearted protest …

_Arthur please" someone might see us' my love,' please"…. Oh Arthur" yes'..."Oh God Yes"…please don't stop" my love"..._

Arthur loved listening to Guinevere's gentle pleas of passion and knew it to be, still early dawn, quite certain that no one' would think to get up this early", least of all the Lads, whom he had left back at the Camp soundly sleeping, for he knew they had all stayed up late last night chatting, so it was highly unlikely that any of them would be up at the crack of dawn!' especially knowing they would all need to be well rested' due to the long pending trip that now awaited them all!"

Planting fevered kisses all over her face and neck…Arthur gently whispered...

_"Ssssshh…Yes I know my love, but worry not" my sweet" everyone is soundly sleeping when I left the camp" _he grinned

Guinevere gently running her hand across Arthur's cheek she smiled up into his eyes continuing to show her love' just how much she truly loved him" as she then whispered saying…

"_I love you so much Arthur, please' my love" …please make love to me?"_

Arthur could not have shed his clothes or his chain mail quick enough as he now laid on his side supported by his elbow as he watched, waiting, for his love to join him as he patted the spot' where he had laid his shirt down beside him, for her to lie on. 'Guinevere smiled at her love his brazen gaze delighting in her every move as she too now slowly started to remove her clothing from her body. Arthur was now relishing every single movement and every item of clothing she now painstakingly peeled and removed from her luscious form," lingering ever so slowly on each item of clothing" driving her love wild with excitement at her actions, and with a gentle smile, she looked upon his beautiful body not wanting to take her eyes off him for a second".

Adding to their tempered passion was the beautiful smell of wild flowers that grew so lush thick and full all around them, offering up" a permeated aphrodisiac,' adding to their heightened excitement and spark that was so evidently charged between them both.

Concealed and hidden in the thick lush long grass & wild flora, both Arthur and Guinevere made love….

Guinevere's legs gently clasped around Arthur's waist, as he now entered her and groaned a deep sigh as if he had been holding his breathe, completely sheathing his member inside of Guinevere as he slowly began to rock against her, locking his lips and mouth with hers, his hands clasped so firmly with hers as he raised them above her head clasping them tightly with every rocking movement, the thought of their bodies in such an intimate union, the feel of his love's hips" and body joined with his was, driving and spurring Arthur on, with wild passionate desire, his mouth peppering soft kisses all over her body," using his lips" mouth and tongue, to softly toy with his loves, taunt and very erect nipples, biting and sucking as he listened to her sighs of ecstasy. Sweat, heat and passion now all too consuming, mingling and fusing their bodies together, driving them forward to the ever familiar feelings of the growing desires & the pressure that was now building between them both". Arthur, now finding it increasingly difficult to hold back the floodgates of his peeted desires as he pressed himself against her so fervently, wanting nothing more then to give her as much pleasure as she was giving him…

Guinevere too, could feel the all consuming waves" of their passion now sweeping over her,' and could not contain her sweet sighs and groans as she met Arthur's every stride, wanting nothing more then to share in his pleasuring her, and of cause she him," as they equally rocked against each other. Both nearing the brink of their completion, quickly untangling his hands with Gwen's Arthur now gently lifted Guinevere's bottom up to him as he pressed deeper into her" feeling her soft flesh yield to his every awakening touch, sensing that Guinevere to was nearing her searing climax, Arthur now gripped and held on to her hips as he quickened their pace, and watched' as his love too, now met with his every rhythmic movement and with one last Surge Arthur plunged deeper into Guinevere shuddering as he now spilled his seed deep inside of her" gently groaning her name' as his climax swiftly took him... _"Guinevere' Aah Yes"._

Guinevere too, met with her climax now bracing at the overwhelming surge that now gripped both their bodies as she held on tightly to her love, not wanting to let go of him for a second, as they laid spent in each others embrace.

Arthur still inside of his love' gently lifted his head to gaze into her beautiful soft eyes and gently whispered against her lips.._._

_"I Love you so' much Guinevere".._.

Smiling up into his eyes she gently wiped his glowing brow, combing sweat blonde strands of hair from his brow, gently soothing his cheek as she softly kissed him, saying...

_"And I, "You, Arthur" with all my Heart'..._

Bathed, cleaned and washed in the beautiful little stream, they had enjoyed their bath' and time together, and if Arthur were being honest he had never wanted to leave" the beautiful stream". Finally making their way back to Camp, they enjoyed each other's company as they walked and talked, hand in hand.

Arthur had made a point of asking Guinevere, about her pending meeting with her Family, saying...

_Guinevere, I noticed that you had not slept well last night' are you much nervous about your meeting with your family?_

Smiling, she then said.._._

_"Yes" to be honest it has plagued me somewhat' hence my early training session this morning, I find that just a little quiet time does wonders to settle the nerves' But donot concern yourself my love, I am fine" and I think it normal' that I feel at least a little nervous" don't you think?"_

Smiling at her Arthur nodded in reply...

_" Of cause it is my Love, it's only natural for you to feel a little apprehensive, and I shan't worry', like I said, they are going to love you" regardless. S_topping now to pull Guinevere into his arms so he could kiss her beautiful full lips, both smiling at each other and the gentle display of their love and affection.

Arriving back at Camp, Arthur dumped the dry wood he had collected by the already smoldering campfire. It was' as Arthur had suspected, the Lads" still laid soundly sleeping. Smiling to himself he breathed in the familiar aromas of morning dew mixed with wild flowers, jazzman, Lavender and of cause a hint of the smoldering campfire smoke that still loomed and lingered in the air. Looking out upon the morning dawn sky' Arthur now felt refreshed as the sun had finally made her appearance, glistening soft dewy beads of natures mist, on the leaves of the trees and the long soft blades of grass.

Turning to his love he then said...

_I'll get the fire going again maybe rustle up a little something hot to drink", Yeh?..._

Smiling at him, Gwen nodded in agreement saying...

_"Sounds great' would you care for some help?" ..._smiling at her, he nodded saying...

_Thank you, my love' I would like that" very much..._ she smiled saying,..._ "Your welcome" and I am very happy to help"._

"Deep in his thoughts, Arthur had watched Gwen's tiny form quietly sleeping last night,' she had looked so peaceful her arms tucked close to her chest as her tiny frame was curled up flush against him, and relished the thought of having his love sleeping so close to him all night long' last night. Although she had been somewhat restless in her slumber,' Arthur now knew that her thoughts would more then likely have been hindered on today's coming events. Arthur had been glad that he and Gwen had been able to spend a little time alone together before heading into Camiliard, as he now found himself now thinking of their love making this morning' it had been so beautiful' and the memory of it would not only be forever seared in his mind but also on his Heart".

He could not begin to imagine what it must feel like for Guinevere to finally be confronted with the daunting task of meeting long lost relatives for the first time, not to mention having been denied a Life and family that should have been hers. But however the outcome Arthur had every intention of supporting and being there for Guinevere anyway he possibly could. Placing more wood on the fire, he quickly tore himself from his thoughts as he stoked and prodded the flames' aah" that was much better, as he was now able to warm his hands from the now rising heat that drifted high up above the flames.

Grabbing a little billie, he popped a little water on for a hot drink, and possibly a little something else for breakfast.

One by one everyone was now slowly waking, apart from _MERLIN"_ which was never a _surprise"_ Arthur smiled.

Arthur sat warming his hands by the fire and added more wood to the flames and turned as he then heard his friend Lancelot walk up behind them to now sit and join them both, saying"…

_"Good Morning Sire', Gwen'...did you both sleep well?"_

Arthur & Gwen both smiled and bid their friend Good morning" Lancelot now nodding a smile as he then heard Arthur say...

_As well as" one is physically able" Lancelot'..._as he now watched Arthur stretched and creak his shoulder in a circular motion.

Lancelot knew exactly what Arthur had meant' as their sleeping accommodations on the ground' could be sometimes quite unforgiving"...and laughed as he replied...

_'Yes I know exactly what you mean' Arthur" after all these Years I've spent on the road, you would think that one would be use to such sleeping arrangements_ "...laughing as they both agreed.

_"So' Sire' what say" that after breakfast we all make our way down towards the stream to freshen up" and rid ourselves of some of this travel dust before we all head into Camilliard?_

Arthur sneaking a look at Guinevere noticed that she had been grinning to herself at Lancelot's question, and couldn't help think she looked so cute when she had looked like she was hiding something" but he had thought it best to just agree with Lancelot as he found himself saying...

_Aah...Yeh that sounds great" Lancelot maybe we ought to wake the Lads soon, try and get an early start?'..._

Smiling Lancelot agreed...

_"I.." sounds like a good idea Sire'... _and watched as their friends got up and took their seating beside them at the campfire...

Enjoying their conversations and their cooked breakfast, they were all looking forward to the last leg of their pending journey to Camiliard.

Arthur of cause, had wanted a private word with Sir Lancelot and seized the perfect opportunity as he watched Guinevere quietly excuse herself as she went to gather her things and saddle her horse. So quietly but surely Arthur quickly put his question to Lancelot," besides if the truth be pressed he had wanted to enquire with Lancelot a little further about Agamemnon," and now seemed like the perfect opportunity if any" as he quickly leant over and whispered to Lancelot…

_So'…Lancelot last night when you spoke of the Leodegrance family" you mentioned briefly how Lord Thomas died, But what of Agamemnon did Lord Thomas ever take his revenge for Jacqueline's death? Is that how he died?_

_That" Arthur, I cannot tell you" it is unknown of what happened to the Sorcerer" some believe that the GREAT KNIGHT did take his revenge and ended his Life but this is not certain._

With furrowed brows' by what Lancelot had shared with him, this deeply disturbed Arthur to no end" he couldn't explain _"why" _But he had felt a little unsettled by it all, but knew he would need to keep his nerves in check", for fear that Guinevere might well be alerted to his anxiousness and the last thing he needed right now was for his love to be worried about anything else other then meeting her long lost relatives for the first time.

Dressed in her lovely lavender gown and long Red Cape Guinevere looked absolutely beautiful with her hair all pinned up in a bun with a few loose strands hanging down and both Arthur and Lancelot commented on how lovely she looked. A little Embarrassed she thanked them with a smile as she now quietly took a seat beside her love, Arthur smiling at her, then cupped her chin and pressed a gentle kiss to her Lips 'saying'….

_You do" my love, you look very beautiful", ' Come now' you must have something to eat," are you hungry? Would you like something hot to drink?_

Smiling she said...

_"Maybe I could eat a little something", But I could absolutely Kill for a hot drink" she laughed,_ and beamed a smile at Arthur as she leant forward to take her hot drink "and steal another Kiss from his soft lips.

Lancelot staring a concerned look at Guinevere, then asked...

_"Milady' did you sleep well?'_

Gwen smiled at Lancelot saying...

_Please " Sir Lancelot, donot fuss", I am quite fine, honestly..._ as she now slightly hid a half yawn" bringing the back of her hand to her mouth before quickly changing the subject as she turned to both Arthur & Lancelot saying...

_Mmmm..."Now something smells absolutely wonderful".._. and smiled as Arthur quickly handed her a Plate"

The content of their breakfast' looked to be a little mixture of last nights left overs and a little something that resembled beans and what looked like a sausage" goulash….

Gwen stared down at the appetizing meal, but omitted for something less ample" smiling she said...

_It looks absolutely wonderful" but I think I'll just for go it' and stick with a little crusty bread & my hot cup of tea if that's okay?_

Leon Lancelot Gwaine and Arthur had to laugh at Merlin as he had half sleepingly made his way to sit beside his friends' at the Campfire' just in time to be within earshot of Guinevere' graciously refusing her breakfast', as he then quickly wiped sleep from his eyes' saying"...

"_Well,' like I always say"...Waste not want not" and smiling a grin at Gwen' said..."Well come on then' Pass it over here!' cause I'm absolutely ravenous this morning!"_

Laughing' they all had to wonder where the _heck!"_ did Merlin honestly put all that food" being that he was such a real thin scrawny kind of fellow not much _meat or muscle on him at all!"_ watching their friend shovel back the last bit of their breakfast they all shook their heads and giggled amongst themselves.

Breaking camp they finally made their way down into the Valley below so that they could all freshen up in the near by stream. Once having gotten rid of some of the travel dust they finally made preparation for the last leg of their journey to Camilliard.

Guinevere & Arthur were side by side on their Horses" Arthur then presented Gwen with poesy of wild flowers and pansies….

_I thought I would pick you some flowers because I know how much you love them" plus I know how much you love to wear them in your hair and I'd hope that they might take away some of the anxiety" you might be feeling"_

Gwen smiled a look at Arthur, as she accepted his token, feeling like the luckiest girl in the World, and the overwhelming feeling of love' at Arthur's display of affection for her. Gently reaching across she intertwined her fingers with his" and stole' yet again another kiss from his lips,' drawing back from each other, he smiled at her saying...

_Do not worry my love" I assure you, your People will be as proud of you as are we all" and you will make a wonderful loving caring Princess; Guinevere, I promise You," THEY WILL LOVE YOU!" as much as I"._

Gwen appreciated her loves kind words of comfort & support as she gently squeezed his hand' letting him know just how much she had appreciated his kind words as she gently whispered"…

_You always know the right things to say" I don't know what I would do without you Arthur' thank you for being here' with me" I LOVE YOU" so very, very, much" my love..._

Arthur smiled a grin as he then said"

_I love you _Guinevere_'..._ & with that Arthur leaned across both their Horses & kissed Guinevere" smiling as they now pulled away from each other. It was then that Sir Leon, road up along side them, informing them that they would soon be arriving at the Gates of Camiliard's City.

The Sun now visibly high in the sky above them, Arthur held on tightly to Guinevere's hand as he could feel his loves nerves taking hold, as he now squeezed it gently to try and calm her. Arriving earlier then expected they now waited at the Very Large Gates of the City of Camiliard. When the Gates opened, two rather _"large"_ jovial looking men greeted them, one of them stepped forward smiling at Sir Lancelot' shaking his hand as they welcomed him home. Looking to the rest of the Party the two large men then bowed to their Princess and Prince Arthur as they greeted Guinevere with her official title...

_"PRINCESS, MILORD"...WELCOME HOME PRINCESS GUINEVERE..."Welcome to Camiliard" Milday"_...and quickly greeted Arthur and the rest of the Knights, welcoming them' also.

Feeling humbled by the large mens greeting' Guinevere nodded, smiled and said _thank you._

_"_One of the Large men remained at the Gate while the other now joined the arriving Party, chatting and talking to Lancelot as they both Lead the way up" towards the Castle. Following behind Sir Lancelot we slowly made our entry through the Gates and then further along into the streets of Camiliard." For indeed the fair City was exactly how Sir Lancelot had described it. It was such a beautiful City' with such sights to behold, very high stone walls and buildings', the Market place looked to be vast in size' and seemed somewhat larger then the beautiful markets back home in Camelot, however there seemed to be very few stalls opened today, the Streets were wide clean and tidy, but the beautiful smells that instantly piqued your senses, was wonderful' indeed. Guinevere could not help but smile at the spicy aromas & the bright vibrant colors of all the different stores & stands of the local businesses. Although the streets did look remarkably empty with only a few people scattered here and there' She smiled at the easy flow & manner of those that had caught their sight.' Gentle smiles back and forth were exchanged, and then there were polite greetings as some of the stall holders graciously Acknowledge Her and her Party, as if knowing exactly who she was, quickly bowing as she passed them by. But then, there were the more obvious greetings, such as an elderly gentle and his wife openly acknowledge Guinevere using her official title" bowing and cheerfully saying...

_"Milady Welcome home"...Welcome home Princess Guinevere"..._

Surprised' and humbled, Guinevere smiled and nodded back, feeling so thankful for their warm greeting, and then looked at Arthur as he beamed a wide smile back at her.

The rest of the Lads had also taken note of the warm and lively expressions of those that had been in the Streets, obviously still keeping themselves busy as the arriving Party carried on through the township to make there way up towards their destination.

One could definitely sense a feeling of peacefulness, as Guinevere now observed,' watching as the town's people went about their daily chores & business, with assured confidence. For the very little people that they had been able to observe, seemed for all intense purposes,' quite cheerful and happy. Guinevere suddenly felt a sense of pride of having belonged to such a beautiful city and equally as proud of its people. The City itself was very beautiful indeed" the very high Stone walls that wrapped around the whole entire city itself were indeed very impressive and reminded Gwen so much of Camelot, but then notably there were remarkable difference in regards to smells & of cause colorful spices and textures, Yes indeed Camilliard offered an easy sense of freedom, which was so evidently clear on every face of each and every man, woman and child, that they had briefly seen." It really was such a beautiful thing to behold and so very different from Camelot's beautiful City and Towns People.

Arthur breathed deeply & took in all the sights of Camiliard, he himself found the smell of the market place intoxicating and vastly impressed with the Architecture of it's beautiful City it's Walls that seemed to carry on forever, all the way up to Castle it's self but he to had noted a certain difference in the faces of the People within the City" they seemed so at peace' as they all went about their business, and did not seem to be rattled or shaken by newcomers. Quite the contrary the people of Camiliard were very friendly indeed as they now acknowledged the new comers with a little nod as they rode by, Arthur of cause acknowledge there smiles and waves with a nod also, as so did all the rest of the Party.

But if anything Arthur was so gratefully thankful that they had been so welcoming to Guinevere and surprised at them having known whom Guinevere and the rest of their Party were. When he had looked at her' he could tell she was so humbled but also that there was a sense of belonging and Pride...and for this he was so grateful and so very very happy for his Love".

Arthur took note of Lancelot and of how the towns people that had been in the streets, knew of him and waved out to him using his official title...

_"Good Morrow to you my Lord, or Ambassador"..._

Arthur grinning as he also noticed Lancelot's guards as they were greeted at the gates earlier." For he and Leon could well relate to their cheerful banter & of cause the camaraderie between Sir Lancelot & his men. Which one could easily see as a common bond' & of cause "there was no falsehood between Lancelot and his knights. Arthur was well pleased for Lancelot and knew that he more than deserved' the honor and respect that he obviously had well and truly earned.

Looking on' now at the official large banner's that were now flapping so freely in the gentle breeze clearly marked on them the Duhlongcrae Leodegrance crest" the Crescent Moon flanked by two black cougars either side" it intrigued Arthur to know what the crescent Moon insigne and black Cougars meant" But knew in due time he would more than likely find out, but for now he was enjoying taking in their new sights, sounds and scenery & it's Wonderful city and inwardly embraced the smells & sights that Camiliard had offered up as a permeated welcome.

Guinevere could feel her heart doing triple summersaults" as they could now hear in the distance the sound of trumpets, which no doubt was informing the royal household of their arrival, still this did not stop the steady butterflies that had now found themselves resident in Guinevere's stomach as they now made their way across a little bridge, entering through to the Citadel and the lower part of the castle, making there way up towards what looked like another set of Large gates, Slowly they made their way through, where they were met", yet again, by another set of guards, flanking the arriving Party from the Front, as well as from behind' 2 in the Front and 2 in the back". These guards, were of cause" the official Royal Guards for the Royal Family. Whom also greeted Sir Lancelot' Jovially as they now quickly closed ranks around the arriving Party, as they now lead onwards to the Royal Courtyard. Where of cause Arthur was Now quite certain that the Royal family would be awaiting, _"Her Royal Highnesses Princess Guinevere' & her official Party's arrival._

Coming to a gentle Halt, Arthur and the rest the Party watched on as the large gentleman in front gave the signal for the Guards to lower the drawbridge so that they and the arriving Party could now enter over the ramparts and onwards to the Royal Courtyard. Once having crossed the very large drawbridge and entering through into the lower part of the Castle to make there way up to the Castle square, they were suddenly met with such a greeting of stupendous Proportions as a loud "ROAR" of Cheers and Clapping now welcomed them. There were men, woman and children clamoring over each other to get a closer look at the arriving visitors" but mostly to see their _PRINCESS!._ There were children sitting on their parents shoulders waving and screaming, it was such an overwhelming moment' to see so many people", they were everywhere!", people could be heard screaming out cheers of Joy and Celebration to finally have their long awaited _Princess HOME!_ With Trumpets blaring, Carnival streamers and Confetti filtering down on them all, they listened to the thunderous cheers. With startled stares of amazement the Lads could not help but be more then impressed with the kindness and the generous outpour of LOVE and DEVOTION that the People so evidently felt and expressed for their _NEW PRINCESS'_ and smiled at one another, _MERLIN_ could not stop himself from grinning and was ecstatically happy for his friend for he had felt she deserved every accolade and every cheer that was now showered upon her, and listened as the People continually chanted"...

_WELCOME HOME!"... WELCOME HOME TO OUR BEAUTIFUL GRACIOUS PRINCESS"...PRINCESS GUINEVERE!"...WELCOME HOME PRINCESS GUINEVERE!" WELCOME HOME!" "LONG LIVE OUR PRINCESS!" PRINCESS GUINEVERE!"...They chanted..._

Guinevere so overcome with such deep emotions' looked across at Arthur with watery eyes, Arthur could not have foreseen such a welcome but was so glad and appreciative of it" as he now beamed a broad smile at his Love" gently wiping away her tears with the back of his gloved hand'...

Still Flanked by the royal guards they slowly, but surely, made their way through the throng of People, continuing on up to the royal courtyard, where no doubt the Royal family were now awaiting them. As they road through the procession of People, they were greeted with such warmth and love as little Boys and Girls now showered down Flowers of all different fragrance and colors, the People came right up to Guinevere and were Kissing the hem of her dress and feet!" somewhat surprised but was instantly humbled at such a display of affection for her, as she continued to make her way through the crowded streets.

Arriving at their destination they all dismounted their Horses' Guinevere stood close to Arthur, still hearing the cheers and outpour of love & adoration from her Peoples cheers far in the distance. Arthur sensing Guinevere's nervousness' gently took her small hand in his & squeezed it saying'...

_"You will be wonderful my sweet" they will not be able to resist your charms" you will see"_ and she smiled looking up into his eyes as he beamed a smile back at her'.

Nervously, Guinevere was trying to straighten her hair and dress, feeling very very nervous as she turned to Arthur asking...

_Do I look okay?"_

Arthur gently smiling at her said,

_Your are beautiful" and you look amazing,_ as he gently brushed the back of his hand against her cheek, pushing a stray curl away from her brow..

Looking up, they could see that the Royal family had stood waiting for them' Sir Lancelot now lead the way as he climbed the staircase, Arthur now holding out his arm" for Guinevere to take as they slowly followed in Lancelot's wake as they made their way up the staircase to stand opposite the royal family, Lancelot now smiling broadly greeted the Royal family" Arthur & Guinevere of cause now curtsied & bowed low," as did the rest of the arriving party

Once Lancelot reached the top of the Staircase, the rest of the Party could see the King now gripping Lancelot's forearm as the King smiled broadly at his friend & greeted him with much approval & exuberance as he shook his hand and gently placed his other hand on Sir Lancelot's shoulder as he greeted his dear friend warmly. Sir Lancelot smiling at the King now also returned the same exchange. Turning, as he motioned to the King to make introductions to his friends and most notably his _"Grand Daughter"_ as they now both looked upon the arrived Party, who of cause were still bent in a low bow' waiting, as Sir Lancelot now started with the formal introductions...

_"Please Milord", I give you, His Royal Highness Prince Arthur Pendragon of Camelot & of cause"…._

But before Lancelot could get the words out King Michael had already taken Arthur's hand & said…

"_You are most welcome 'Arthur Pendragon of Camelot" ... _and smiling he then began to say_...You are the very image of your MOTHER my dear boy" for there is something of her in your eyes & of cause your very handsome striking features my Boy"." But might I also say that there is a little something in the brow of your Father" he laughed. But the EYES' Yes I' do see your mother's eyes. But hers, were much gentler I dare say"…_

Arthur now shaking the Kings hand was taken aback by King Michael's greeting and was quite shocked to learn that he knew of his Father and his _MOTHER!_ This very much piqued Arthur's curiosity

_Come" please you are very welcome indeed"_...

With much anticipation the Kings gaze now shifted to linger on his grand daughter" beaming a smile that could warm the very depths of winter itself" as he then said...

**"_Guinevere"..._** almost with a sighed breathe of relief as he continued to say...

_"Aah my sweet sweet Guinevere", but by the Gods you are such beauty to behold for I thought that there was never one more beautiful or fairer then your Mother," but you are the very picture of her" my pet and even more beautiful my little one." "Oh but it does my heart well" to finally see you with my own eyes Guineivere" it puts to rest, all the Years of worry and regret my sweet, sweet child" ..._

And finally for the first time a Grandfather, and not" just a _"KING"_ hugged and embraced his long lost Grand daughter."

King Michael was so over come with emotion as he gently kissed Guinevere's cheek and softly took Gwen's gentle hand & kissed it. Staring tenderly into each others eyes, Guinevere could feel all to well the very depth and warmth of her Grandfather's love as she now stared up into his eyes with much returned love, as they both smiled at one another, committing such a pivotal emotional moment to their memories." King Michael again gently drew Guinevere into a another very heart warming embrace", sharing tears of happiness" as he gently blinked away his tears' as did Guinevere,' while she listened to her Grand father as he pulled back, still holding her by the shoulders, saying...

O_h look at me" I feel I have taken leave of my senses" please come" come" you must all be very tired from your journey, come let us quickly make our introductions so we may offer you all lite refreshments, & rest. Our chambermaids will then show you all to your quarters. The King quickly taking his grand daughter gentle hand then said..._

_Guinevere I must apologies for your Brother for not being here to welcome you all, as he was called away on urgent business, but we hope to have him join us later this evening" for I know he had wanted to be here to welcome you home..._

Smiling at her Grand father she then said...

_Well then I shall be glad to make his acquaintance and look forward to meeting him when he returns..._

Smiling now, the kindly King, gently patted Gwens hand and then motioned forward for everyone to make introductions.

Walking up to his friend Sir Lancelot the King beamed a grin from ear to ear as he, again, greeted his friend with such jubilant cheer honor & praise" shaking his friend's hand and embracing Lancelot yet again" and laughing as he then said...

_"YOU" Sir Lancelot! You have been much missed while you were away my dear friend" I have missed our morning chats" & it is well good that you are finally home" But I dare say that there has also been a certain someone who has also been eagerly awaiting your return!_

And just as the King had mention a certain somebody" Renee now slowly made her way through the court precession to make her way towards her Husband" who beamed when he saw' her, she had definitely bloomed into her pregnancy over night since he had last seen his beautiful Wife" But thought she could not have looked more beautiful to him then ever.

Renee quickly now moved forward holding her arms up as she gently wrapped them around Lancelot's neck slightly tiptoeing, in return Lancelot gently Lifting his wife off the ground to bring her in closer to him" as he gently kissed his wife's beautiful Lips' smiling at each other" as Lancelot's now came to rest his forehead against hers and his large hand on Renee's very swollen' perfectly round belly' as they both cuddle & giggled at the same time. The arriving Party now watched on at the loving Display as the young couple embraced each other. Smiling they all listened on to their friend as he gently smiled at his wife, chastising her, telling her that she should be resting and not have walked all the way down stairs to meet them." Renee on the other hand told Lancelot to stop fussing" telling him" that there was no way she was going to miss the opportunity to meet his friends, & with that, introductions were quickly made as Lancelot Introduced his beautiful wife to his friends.

Lancelot now holding his wife's hand so proudly turned to introduce her to Arthur saying…

_"Sire"... I would like you to meet my wife, Lady' Renee Dominique Duvall Dulac_

Arthur smiled at Renee, saying...

_It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance Renee" it is so lovely to finally meet the woman who has utterly and completely tamed and captured our friends heart and his wandering feet to stay in one place!"_...& bowed to her, as the Prince gently kissed the top of Renee's hand.

Smiling Renee gently responded saying…

_Thank you milord it is indeed such a wonderful honor to meet you too as Lancelot has spoken of you all" so fondly, it truly is an honor._

Next was Guinevere who was beaming a smile from ear to ear at Renee' when Renee took her hand" the two young woman warmly greeted each other, as they could both hear, Lancelot just about to say"…but Renee finished his sentence saying…

_Your Highness it is such a honor to finally meet you"_ as Renee curtsied to Gwen.

Guinevere quickly caught Renee by the arms saying …

_It is indeed wonderful to finally meet you Renee, Lancelot has spoken of you often, I feel like I already know you" I am so looking forward to getting to know you better"…_

Renee now beaming a wide smile back at Guinevere, also to responded in kind, as they squeezed each others hands Renee could be heard say in the similar same tone,

_"As I also milady"_

Gwen smiling at Renee then said...

_"Please, Renee call me Gwen"..._ as both women now pulled each other into another a gentle embraced.

Guinevere now looking down at Renee's perfectly round belly, gently asked her.._.do you mind?_

Renee smiled back at Gwen saying..._"of cause not"_

Gwen now gently running her had over her belly marveled at the wonders of Life and then bowed her head as she gently leant down to Renee's tummy whispering"...

_"Hello there' this is your aunty Gwen…_

Both woman were now sharing a giggle, Guinevere now gently soothing her hand over Renee's pregnant belly, then looked up at Renee saying,

_"Do you know that your husband talks about you non-stop for you have truly made our dear friend one of the most happiest men in the whole world" _as they both smiled at one another.

Arthur now looked at Guinevere's as she lowered her head to whisper into Renee's belly, and smiled to himself, as he too felt a sense of Yearning to be able to give Gwen her own child one day, and God willing he would do so very very soon.

Renee' giggled and said,

_"Oh milady" I dare say my husband tends to talk about me too much"..._both her and Gwen smiled and shared a lite hearted giggle together.

The Introductions continued down through the Royal procession & along through the royal court to welcome the arriving Party

The King now stood next to Sir Lancelot making lite conversation and to share a few chuckles with his friend.

_Well Sir Lancelot we men may think we rule the roost" but in actual fact' it is the Woman that runs the House tends the flock" and for want of a better word' bares our children, that is why we listened to our Wives" the King chuckled, as he finished saying…Yes my Boy" we men are only here at their beckon call"_

King Michael laughed' as he gently slapped Lancelot on the Shoulder and continued to giggle…

_Your wife Sir Lancelot is truly a woman after her own heart and her heart my Boy" so lies with yours"_

_So there was never any chance of me fore-biding her from coming down stares to welcome you and your friend's home. Renee is most decidedly a determined wife and mother to be,_ King Michael grinned.

Lancelot then said…_I" my lord" also stubborn and very strong willed too _he laughed.

Arthur' looked on at the King and smiled at the elderly gentleman that shook his hand" earlier and marveled at the strength behind the Kings hand shake, for a much elderly gentleman" he still seemed to possess a certain strength quality to his whole persona The elderly King was quite a tall lean man" like Guinevere' he too was of a slight darker olive complexion & long dark curly hair, tinged with speckled grey streaks through it, but the eyes" Arthur could not get over the eyes' for there was something in the eyes that were so familiar, for he had definitely seen those eyes before although King Michaels seemed to be slightly darker then Guinevere's as hers were more of a warm chocolate' color. Arthur knew the King was a great deal on in his Years' & thought him to be a very fine figure of a man" & had definitely looked after himself, if Arthur had to guess or estimate the Kings age" he would have to say" roughly between his early to mid 70's but looked much Younger then his Years.

As King Michael gently folded Guinevere's arm into his, he could be then heard saying...

_"It is with such jubilation that we finally reunite" & even more blessed to finally welcome you home" after all these Years" my sweet princess"_ and turning to everyone" he then beckoned to all, saying…

"_Come everyone,' Come" let us all take lunch and then maybe a well deserved rest._

The inside of the Palace was beautifully Grand with very ornate high ceilings and columns," there were also Portraits of Grand Proportion as King Michael tried to give a quick account of both deceased and living relatives and of cause their connection to the Duhlongcrae, Leodegrance lineage. Taking the very Grand Staircase that lead up to the 1st floor, we proceeded onwards to the Beautiful dinning hall. Once having ascended the top of the staircase' however, we were suddenly met by the most beautiful of all the Portraits," Sensing his Grand daughters anxiety" the kindly King gently patted and tucked Guinevere's tiny arm more securely to him as he breathed a sigh of what almost seemed like sadness, as he then gently patted Guinevere's hand saying...

_"Your Mama' & Papa,' my pet. My beloved' sweet daughter Jacqueline and Your dear Papa,"Lord Thomas Leodeogrance._

With a sense of shock and disbelief a moment of sudden silence fell over us all, where by one could almost hear a pin drop, as we all now found ourselves transfixed to the spot.' Gazing up at the beautiful portrait and youthful face's of both Guinevere's Mother and Father; and her mother, of whom I might add," _Guinevere'_ bared a striking resemblance too, but of cause there were slight differences, but _'Only slight_, for Princess Jaqueline's skin tone was slightly fairer then my loves, but all the other Physical features were there, her Hair fell long and Wavy, her chin and jaw line, and _those eyes_, "_those eyes"_ were exactly the same as my loves. For indeed Guinevere" was every bit as _beautiful" _as her _Mother_, but even more beautiful to me'_._ Looking At Sir Lord Thomas, I could not help but feel a surge of sadness at what he had lost, his beautiful Wife and family taken from him far too soon. But I preyed a silent vowel to myself right then and _there,_ that I would never let anything come between my Love and I, and would surely die defending our love, to _my last breathe" if I had to._

There was no doubt the woman in the Portrait, Guinevere's Mother was extremely beautiful, but there was such sadness in her eyes' as I turned now, to see the whole Party totally transfixed on the beautiful Large Portrait. Looking over at Guinevere, I could tell my love was trying to suppress her tears as the gentle King patted her hand trying his best to comfort her, as they both stood admiring the Beautiful Portrait of Both his Daughter and Son in-law and of cause Guinevere's Parents, and then, just as suddenly as the moment had arrived the grand doors to the dinning hall suddenly opened, rousing everyone out of their slight daydream. Giving the kindly King a much needed opportunity to motion everyone forward into the Grand dinning Hall for lunch as we all now followed his lead.

Seated in the very large ornate dinning Hall" the arriving Party enjoyed a sumptuous meal of cold cuts of Ham pheasant, chicken fish' fruit & nuts, and of cause all sorts of beautiful different cheeses and sour dough & sesame seed breads and of cause the most beautiful fruits" of which Arthur and Guinevere and the rest of the Party had never seen the likes of before and were literally quite taken by surprise at the succulent fruits" that had such unusual names like" C_oconut,_ _Mango's Pawpaw, passion fruit_ and of cause the particular favorite among the Party who now all enjoyed the fresh and succulent juicy taste of… _PINEAPPLE!_

"There was also another new food that had an unusual name but by the Gods the taste was nothing like any of us had ever tasted before and was said to be a sweet treat called_ "CHOCOLA",_ for it indeed was quite the popular of all the foods that we had tasted thus far...The Chocola and the Pineapple had to' easily have been 'both Arthur and Guinevere's favorites, for they had never ever tasted any foods of it's likeness, but had very much enjoyed the sweet creamy taste of the Chocola and the Succulent juice of the Pineapple.

King Michael took delight in seeing his guest enjoy their meals and commented saying"...

_Have you all never tried Chocola and Pine Apple before?".._.and laughed saying...

_I have ships that sail across our vast oceans to bring these fruits from a place called the Pacific Islands" and the Chocola Comes from a place called Brazil', for they are delectable' tasty delights are they Not?'_

King Michael now smiling at his Grand daughter who smiled back at him.

Purposely, King Michael' had sat Arthur & Guinevere side by side each other so he could take a full account and measure of this young Prince" of CAMELOT, whom of which he'd quickly ascertained the young man having forged a close bond with his Grand daughter, the two's closeness for each other had not gone unnoticed & of cause was clearly evident to all who had met them today. King Michael himself had seen just how tentative the Young Pendragon was to his Grand daughter, and of cause how Guinevere had also held the Young Prince in the same regard. But for now the old King was not so concerned but would indeed speak with the Young man in regard to what his intention were regarding his grand daughter. But today; _today,_ he just wanted to enjoy this moment with his Grand daughter, with his family."

Quite by surprise" the large doors to the dinning Hall suddenly opened and in walked Elyan the crowned Prince of Camilliard, beaming as he entered the dinning hall with his men at arms following him in as he made his way to greet his Grand-father and of cause Sir Lancelot. But Elyan's gazed now descended in the direction of Prince Arthur and his long lost Sister" Elyan moved around the table to greet Arthur and then his Sister" …

Smiling Guinevere' took in the image of her brother who was a very handsome young man" and was very tall masculine but had the most beautiful smile" very much like my own, but much more masculine" Gwen thought looking up at him" pushing their chairs out from the table both Arthur and Guinevere made to stand and greet Elyan, but didn't quite know what to say" Arthur looked at Guinevere and smiled as she stood staring at her brother…

Arthur had felt so much emotion for Guinevere but mostly a mixture of happiness as he looked at his love's face and noticed how she beamed with such unexplainable happiness" Arthur was so very very happy for her and how this very moment was so poignant for her.

Suddenly there had been a little moment of awkward shyness" as her and Elyan exchange smiles" but then Gwen had instantly found herself being pulled into a very heart warming hug" as he gently pressed her to him as he whispered into her ear"...

_"I am so very glad, and very, very pleased to finally have you here, to finally have you "HOME!" my dear sweet sister"._

Taking her hand and kissing it Elyan quickly pull up a chair next to her and continued to hold her hand at the table.

King Michael looked at his two grand children and quickly wiped a tear that had started to creep to the corners of his eyes" but his heart was so overwhelmed to know that both his beloved grand children were reunited and silently wished that his beloved daughter' might have lived to see such a beautiful moment.

**_AN:_**_ Okay so there are a few elements in this part of the story that may or may not have worked, as for the different kinds of fruits and the CHOCOLA in particular, I only say this because I'm not sure if they actually did have such things,' but thank goodness this is a fictional story so keeping that in mind' I hope you still enjoyed it anyway*smiles*_


	12. Chapter 12

**QUEST FOR GUINEVERE**

**Disclaimer: DONOT OWN MERLIN BBC, Content or characters.**

**"Princess Guinevere"**

_"Wow, It's been a little while' guyz and I apologize for the delay in getting this chapter up but hopefully ya'll will still enjoy it *Smiles*also still no beta' so quick apologies for any grammatical error/mistakes. *Enjoy*_

**Chapter 12**

Lunch had been an experience Guinevere was quite certain that she would never ever forget.' She and Elyan had sat side by side talking about their lives' Elyan had wanted to know everything about his sister, he had wanted to know how if ever when she was a child had she ever felt secure in her Life' and if whether she herself had ever felt destined for something greater, something far more bigger then herself, smiling at her brother she quietly began to say…

_I'…I had never ever felt alone, our father, Elyan, was a man although firm in his person, he was very caring, nurturing' and loving by nature, he had always shown me love, and as for feeling destined for greater things as you say", well I have always felt', I" to have lead a life much greater then I could have ever imagined, though I must say, that I had never thought it" to take such a dramatic turn" but for all that it is worth" I am indeed truly pleased to find I had living relatives and even more pleased, that not only do I have a Grand father" but also a brother!"_

Smiling as she gently squeezed Elyans hand…

Elyan too now embraced his sister again fortifying their brotherly sisterly relationship and indeed intended to show his sister that he to looked forward to a much affectionate bond and to solidifying their family connections as brother and sister immediately.

Smiling at Guinevere, Elyan then began to say…

_'Guinevere" I know that we have much to talk about and discuss and I look forward to many more lengthy conversations, but alas my dear sister I must apologized as I am currently in the midst of making preparations to leave the day after next; on some pressing business in the South, and will be away for at least a week, But please Gwen, upon my return, will you please allow me to show you, Arthur and the rest of your guests around our beautiful city, "Camiliard?_

Smiling at her brother she nodded saying'…

_Elyan I am sure that Prince Arthur and I would be most appreciative" and I look forward to your speedy return home,' brother"…_

Smiling at her, Elyan was absolutely delighted that she had called Camiliard her home, and really loved that she too was just as keen to bond with him, as he too with her, and with that, the young siblings found themselves gently embracing, yet again.

Seeing the connections of both brother and sisterly bonds forging ahead, Arthur was relieved, and thankful that the transition of both Guinevere and Elyan's relationship now looked set to be well and truly solidified, and couldn't be more happier or relieved for his love'.

Elyan's, men at arms were Knights of noble standing and well respected gentlemen, but it had not gone unnoticed by myself that the two young men who had sat opposite the two young royals, could not seem to take their eyes "_off my love!" _Smirking a grin to myself I knew all too well just how captivating and alluring my love to be, for indeed her beauty surely equaled, and graciously surpassed that of any woman of high ranking or nobility. But still" here she sat, totally oblivious & unaware of the type of affect she was now having on both these two love enthused and unsuspecting gentleman'. Glancing at my love, I had to totally agree with what the two young men both visibly saw. For I too had never seen Guinevere look more radiant or happy or even more captivatingly beautiful", for just in her smile alone was enough to brighten the darkest room, and her quiet gentle presence and calmness could quite easily melt the hardest of hearts' as in her manner of speaking alone could send ones pulses; to race.

**_Sir Ranier De'veroe' & Sir Gideon Du Mont, _**were very fine handsome young men I could not blame them for not being able to take their eyes _"off Guinevere"_ nor being able to rein in their obvious emotions of their overzealous garnering of her, for she truly was quite enchanting. Knowing all too well her ability to captivate ones attention just with her charms and attentive manner.

Both from wealthy noble families who's parents were both Shipping Merchants, Arthur had no qualms with either gentlemen, so long as they kept themselves at a distance from his love, there would be no problems, as he would surely indeed' have no qualms in reiterating and establishing, 'just exactly,' what those fine lines and boundaries were, to both these fine young men,_ especially now,_ feeling slightly concerned' at the amount of attention that these two young men, were now paying his betrothed"_._

Smiling at the kindly King, Arthur had noticed that he too seemed deep in his thoughts as he now looked upon his grand-children, smiling at them both.

It was then that he watched the King quickly stand to make a formal announcement to welcome his guest and thank them for returning his grand daughter to her rightful home…

_Ladies and gentlemen, and distinguished honored guests, I would like to take a moment if I may" to thank you all, for being here, today. _

_'Sir Lancelot, I thank you for returning my precious grand-daughter to me. I would also like to humbly Welcome our honored guests, "Prince Arthur, Sir Leon Sir Gwaine, Merlin and last but not least my beautiful Granddaughter..._

_**WELCOME"…. Welcome to my beautiful' home, Camiliard," and if I might say, YOUR HOME GUINEVERE, Your rightful home' my sweet Princess"...**_

We all smiled now, as we listened and watched the look exchange that passed between both grand-daughter and her Grand Father as King Michael continued saying…

**_"Guinevere, Jacqueline, Duhlongcrae, Leodeogrance_**_…my dear sweet grand daughter "I especially would like to take this moment, to just say" how well pleased' I am that you are finally HOME," You cannot imagine my sweet child just how long I have waited for this reunion Guinevere. My heart is truly overwhelmed with Joy" and I thank you for breathing life back into this weary old Man's very happy and fortunate soul,'_ he smiled…

_So please Ladies and gentleman, will you all' please stand and join me in a toast' to my beautiful grand-daughter and **CAMILIARD'S** **beautiful Princess"…."PRINCESS GUINEVERE!"**_

At his request everyone who was seated at the table now stood with their glasses raised high" in a toast to Guinevere, as Sir Lancelot who sat by his wife, then could be heard saying…

_"Three cheers" for** PRINCESS GUINEVERE!"…Hip,hip…Hooray!...Hip,hip...Hooray!...Hip,hip… hooray!…**_

Quickly getting up from her seat Guinevere' then walked around to the head of the table to embraced her Grand father as he Softly pressed a kiss to her cheeks and smiled… Again, seizing the opportunity to make one last announcement, as he Gently wrapped Guinevere's tiny hand in his and announced to everyone that a Grand feast would be held in honor of his Grand daughter that evening; along with the Coronation of Her Crowning; as Princess Guinevere of Camiliard.

Staring up at her grandfather a little nervously' Guinevere then smiled at him as he gently embraced her whilst kissing both sides of her beautiful face.

Arthur was now focused on his friends & Knights, as he watched and listened to the conversations that now circulated the grand table of all those that were seated, enjoying their meals, but of cause had noticed that one of his Knights in particular had been distracted. Arthur now followed Sir Gwaines eyeline and where the young knights gaze had now lingered; or rather, on whom exactly his attentions had now settled upon. Clearly seeing the reasons for Gwaine's sudden distractions, Arthur smiled inwardly to himself, of cause, there was no doubt that the Young woman he had been captivated by,' was indeed very pretty, and of cause' was one of the serving Maids assigned to my love'. The young girl' could not have been more then 20-22yrs of age, she had a very pretty face, dark brown auburn shoulder length hair, and fair rosy gloss to her complexion, quite a genteel looking girl with pretty brown doe shaped colored eyes; when of cause, one was able to see them", as the girl's gaze seemed to be directed at her feet most of the time, apart from when she was ushered to refill goblets. Arthur smiled at the dynamics between his friend and the young maiden, which was quite amusing as he could clearly see Gwaine had been downing at least 2 goblets of wine to everyone else's one," in efforts to bid the gentle maidens attentions, which somehow didn't seem to be working as he had hoped; especially now seeing that she had been totally oblivious to his obvious attentions". Smiling to myself it was then that I realized that Sir Gwaine in all his efforts to try and attract the fair maiden, had still yet to obtain her name", and so, I was not surprised when a young servant boy that had been attending Gwaine and the rest of my Knights, was then slipped a note from Gwaine to give to the young girl, in a bid that he might gain favor in her eyes and possibly acquire her_ "name"_ watching him I could not help but smile inwardly, as he too looked to be quite pleased with himself for having been inventive enough to come up with the_"idea"._

As the day Proceeded, lunch for the better part, had gone extremely well, and it was a little while later, that we all stood from the large dinning table to be lead from the dinning hall and shown to our bedroom chambers to rest; it was then, however, we were roused by the King as he quickly motioned for his servants to ushers us all to our respective rooms'… as the King could then be heard, saying...

_"My dear guest please forgive me, for detaining you all for so long, as I'm sure that a well deserved rest is much required' after such a long tiresome journey, and of cause' even more so' now having par-taken of such a hearty sumptuous meal" he giggled._

Smiling at his guest the kind King then finished saying…

_Come" Please, allow my servants to show you all to your chambers"._

Just as I was about to leave the room, the King then called to me….

_"Prince Arthur, "Please, if I may; a private word?"_

Lifting Guinevere's hand to my lips I quickly pressed a soft kiss to it' saying…

_"Carry on my love' and get some rest, I shall call to your chambers later, to collect you before dinner,_

Smiling at her, I then lifted my hand to stroke her cheek, saying…

_"I LOVE YOU,"… _smiling at me, she then replied back, saying_ …AND I, YOU, my love…_

Although a little curious as to why her grand father had wanted to speak to Arthur, she did not question it but just smiled at them both, as she was then roused by the quiet presence of her chambermaid, who Patiently awaited her mistress', so she could follow her lead.

I "cringed to myself a little", at seeing both Sir Ranier and Sir Gideon,' offer up their elbows for my love' to take, as she now looked back at me smiling. Smirking to myself I then knew, that I might well' need to chat with these young men," Enforcing these boundary rules much sooner then I had anticipated!"

A little apprehensive to be in the Presence of the kindly King, but then felt quietly comforted as he smiled at me, motioning for me to take a seat back down at the table, but before sitting the King gently smiled" yet again bracing my forearm saying…

_"Arthur, forgive me for detaining you further, However I felt the need to take advantage of this opportunity to thank you for all you have done to bring both my Grand daughter and Sir Lancelot my dearest friend, "HOME" to Camiliard._

Motioning to the chair beside him the kindly king then said…

_"Please" Arthur, please sit, for I hope to not keep you too long as I'm sure you are much tired too my Boy"._

Arthur now quickly sat before quickly responding to the King saying…

_"Sire, it was indeed my honor and please do not thank me, I am just grateful that Guinevere and Sir Lancelot have arrived here safely…_

Feeling somewhat nervous, Arthur now quickly seized the opportunity to discussed the matter of marriage and his recent betrothal to Guinevere with the kind king as he nervously began to say…

_Actually "Sire", I am quite glad that we have a little time alone as there is an urgent matter of which I would like to discuss further with you"…_

King Michael staring a slight grin, took Arthur completely by surprise by what it was he then said next to him,...

_"That you are in-love" Young Pendragon?" In-love with my Grand daughter?"…he smiled"._

Arthur now feeling a little loss for words' had to wonder to himself, were he and his love, _"that obvious!"_

King Michael' smiling broadly then said…

_"Oh come now Arthur, I would have to be a very foolish blind man to have not seen how painfully obvious both "Your love" For each other shows, and I dare say grows with each and every waking moment!' he grinned._

_I see, how she looks at you my boy, and of cause, you her, indeed it was not hard to miss' the beautiful diamond ring that now adorns her gentle hand._

Arthur now feeling like he'd swallowed his tongue didn't know what to make of the kind Kings manner or attitude toward him and his loves situation' but listened as he then felt the elderly King tap his shoulder" saying…

_"Oh come, come my boy, "please be not alarmed" Arthur, for indeed I like you, and so trust my Grand daughter and so believe her to have chosen well for herself._

Smiling at the kind King, Arthur had now finally found his voice, saying…

_"No' milord," it is I,' who has chosen well for himself; I am truly indeed, the lucky one._

In a more serious tone Arthur then began to reiterate to the kind King, his feelings...

_Please Sire, I love Guinevere with all my Heart, and I know that you do not know me well enough", but I would hope milord, that you will, one day give your blessing for both Guinevere and I to marry, and upon your word I am willing to wait however long you may wish us to wait"._

_"Oh, is that so,…_the gentle King grinned quite teasingly, he then turned to Arthur beaming a wide smile and said…

_"Now, now, my Boy," please, lets not get all serious, I understand how love is, and last I remember "TIME And LOVE" Young Pendragon waits for no Man", less he be chosen'..._the kind King laughed".

Grabbing Arthur by the forearm and shoulder again, he smiled at him, nodding and shaking his hand again as he then said…

_"I am, of cause more then Pleased and willing to give you "both" my blessing, Provided that is what both you and my grand daughter desire._

_I have known your Father though Arthur, to not be the most agreeable man, and I am certain he would not agree to such a union, does he know of your betrothal?.. _

_For indeed he would not have wanted his "ONLY SON" to marry a mere SERVANT!"_

Arthur stared a look of disbelief at the King, having openly voiced his concerns, feeling slightly deflated as he waited with baited breathe, at what the old King may say next, or if in fact; whether he may have had other concerns, regarding him and his _love.'_

_"Yes, my boy, I know all of what has passed with my grand daughter. I know that she has been held prisoner in your dungeons more then a few times, but then I also knew that she had been kidnapped by that' brute of a tyrant, "HENGIST" and quite by mistake I believe, and "YOU", young Pendragon, You, rescued both her and Lancelot. I also know that Uther was going to have her burnt at the stake for being in Love with his only "SON"_

It was now Arthur's turn to feel concerned as he was sure that the sins of his Father were now about to have a backlash affect on him and his love"…but then was quietly surprised at what King Michael then said next…

_Both our two Kingdoms' have lived, relatively peaceful existences for many Years Arthur, although of cause there are notable differences" between both our Kingdoms as you may well have guessed. **'I donot Condem MAGIC to be EVIL"**__ Arthur", only those that practice EVIL," I do not believe any of these things that has passed' to be anyone's fault" least of all yours', my boy' and to some degree I do not believe your Father is to blame either, the fault does' however I believe;' lie with**" FEAR" **__itself!" For Fear is indeed a dangerous and very Dark magic all of its own Arthur, and it is even more terrible when it affects the ones you love"._

_Believe me," Arthur I know a little about' of what, I speak. _

_Do not judge your father too harshly, Arthur" for he was only trying to protect you the only way he knows how and with the loss of someone you care so deeply for,** FEAR**__ can drive a man to do things he never thinks himself capable of._

_The loss of your Mother was great indeed for your Father. I can imagine that losing her would have indeed twisted his heart against all things Magical or otherwise._

_So, Young Pendragon I know how you, and Guinevere have both suffered at the hands of adversity and partly by the fine lines that divide both nobility and commoners. However unfortunate as it may have seemed, Guinevere could no more have helped being who she was, no more then you could help being who you are._

_ But love"…love my boy' as you well know, has away of flourishing in the most unlikely places "Trust in It Arthur", for indeed I see a renewed hope, in you both," with an even more brighter & peaceful future for both our Kingdoms!"_

Arthur staring at the kind King, took into account all of what he had said, and had much appreciated King Michael, 'sharing his stance and views on both he and Guinevere's match and even more so about his views on Magic.

_But of cause however;_ Arthur had had questions that he himself felt he needed answer's too and had wanted to ask the King, the one question that had been teetering on the tip of his tongue, the question of his **_"MOTHER" _**_for One, and of cause how he had known her?"_

Smiling at the gentle King, Arthur now knew just where Guinevere had inherited her noble heart and wise council, for he indeed felt Guinevere's grand father was one of the most noblest of men that he himself had ever encountered, therefore this made it really hard to fathom that the King would have ever let anything have come between himself and his Family, Arthur had burning questions to this matter in particular.

The King now stared a look of concern, sensing that the Young lad had something on his mind, and looked to be struggling with himself, as he now quietly put the question to Arthur, saying…

"_What is it Arthur?..._

_ You look like you have something on your mind" Please, tell me what troubles you, share with me your thoughts?'_

So," Arthur now being given the opportunity to have some of his burning questions answered, quickly put his first question to the King…

"_Sire" you had mentioned that you knew my **"MOTHER",**__ How is it that you knew of **HER?'…**_

The King, smiled at Arthur knowing full well that this question was going to be asked by the young lad, as he smiled back at Arthur saying…

_Your Mother, Arthur, was the most sweetest gentlest soul; just like my own Jacqueline," that I had ever had the pleasure to encounter, 'you my boy, are the very image of her", you have her eyes, hair color and that smile, 'Yes indeed' it is quite uncanny how similar you both look'…_

_Your Mother's Parents, your grand parents Arthur", The Dubois," were my dearest friends' and when they were tragically killed in a brutal slaying your Mother came here to Camiliard to live with my wife and I, we had made life for her here as pleasant and comfortable as possible, her and my Jacqueline were indeed very close & had become more like sisters, and of cause we also came to think of your mother' like our very own daughter, but alas there were times we knew that your mother missed her Parents terribly, however it was when your Uncle Aggravaine returned from War overseas that we saw the happiness return to her face and we were very sad to see your mother leave us to go back home with your Uncle, But she did make time to come and visit with us quite often, being that the close relationship between both Jacqueline and Ygraine, your mother was such, spending a lot of her time here visiting or Jacqueline would travel the distance to her home, to visit her._

Arthur listening to the King intently could not believe that in all this time" that he and his love had not known Just how close their destinies had aligned, it' was so surreal to know, just how close the bonds of their families truly lied, as he now sat listening to King Michael reiterate the relationship of their family connections, the thought of his mother and Guinevere's mother being like sisters was such a pleasant feeling, and quite surprising, which Arthur for one; now knew that he and Guinevere would definitely take great pride in being able to pass down and tell their own children, the heart warming stories of their mother's, their children's grand_ "Mothers"._

Smiling at King Michael, Arthur then asked the other burning question…

"_And my **"FATHER"**__ Sire, how is it that you know of my **FATHER?**_

_Aah" your Father Arthur, was but a Young Prince when I first met him, very much like yourself, although he of cause was a very hard and sometimes disagreeable head strong Lad", But' I sensed in him a loneliness, and of cause he was not much of a talker; But, however, I came to know your father through a fleet of Knights called the KNIGHTS REALM that visited Camiliard at the time when your Mother too was visiting here, it was here" in Camiliard that your Mother and Father first met._

With a look of complete and utter surprise, Arthur was totally taken aback, at the mention of the **_KNIGHTS REALM"_** and of cause his Mother and Father having first met here" in **"_CAMILIARD"_****,** but could it be true that his Father had been apart of the Elite Army, the Knights Realm, or was he maybe protected by the fleet" for surely if he had been apart of the Fleet; _would he have not known of this" _and why was it that he had never ever been told of this!" He had wanted to quickly ask the King if he had indeed been apart of the Elite Army" but was never able to ask the question as he then heard the King then say…

"_As some, might say' my boy, when your Mother and father first met' there was no' doubt that it was love at first sight, for it was clear to all, who bared witness, that both the young couple, your Mother and Father had fallen deeply in love, and so through their families a match was quickly sealed and your mother and Father were married, and Ygraine, your mother, became the Queen of Camelot._

King Leodegrance smiling at Arthur then said…

_I know "Young Pendragon that you have so many more burning questions to ask of me' and in due time I would like to dearly answer them all" but for now, my Lad you must rest as I'm sure you are in much need of a soft comfortable bed," especially having had to sleep out under the stars these past few days, _he laughed.

Arthur knew the King was right, for indeed he did have more questions that he had wanted to ask him, but knew well' they would keep' and of cause knew that the king was right" he really did need to rest a little…

Arthur then smiling at the King then quickly bowed' saying_…_

"_Milord".._

Taking his leave, Arthur was than lead off to his bedchambers by a young servant boy, who quietly awaited the young Prince, so as to show him the way to his chambers.

"Guinevere had arrived at her chambers' with her personal maidservant' having fare welled, both her brother, Sir Ranier and Sir Gideon at the top of the staircase as they made there way out towards the courtyard to discuss further preparations for their pending trip ahead with the Prince' in the next few days.

'Before leaving, Guinevere at the top of the stairs, Elyan, gently kissed his sisters cheek", as he then gently whispered to her…

"_I am so glad we had this time together Sister and I look forward to spending more time with you upon my return"…_

Smiling at each other they embraced one another as she then waved him on at the top of the stairs, and he of cause turned smiling back up at her as he made his way out the large doors out into the courtyard to join both Ranier and Gideon", who of cause had also made a point of both smiling up at Gwen and waving at her.

Feeling a little blush creep over her, Guinevere too had felt a little uncomfortable at both the young men's obvious garnering of her, but thought both the young men to be very sweet and gentlemanly, but by no means wanted them both to get the wrong impression, it was then that she notice her gentle maidservant stir her from her thoughts.

Taking in her gentle presence Guinevere then proceeded to introduce herself to her' saying…

_Please, before we go any further' I would like to know your name thank you?'…_

Softly smiling at her, the young girl couldn't have been more then 20yrs of age or more, she was of a petite slender build and of similar height to Gwen and had beautiful long semi dark brown hair that curved into her soft gentle features and fell just passed her shoulders, and of cause had the most enchanting beautiful brown eyes that twinkled when she smiled, Guinevere very much gravitated to the young maiden and felt quietly comfortable in her presence.

Smiling at Guinevere she then shyly shifted her gaze from the floor to stare at Gwen' slightly curtsying as she then started to say…

My name, is, _Freya_, _"milady"_

_Guinevere smiled at her saying…It's is indeed a pleasure to meet you Freya, and please you must call me "Gwen"_

'Freya stared a look of confusion at Guinevere as she then began to protest saying'…

"_Milady" Please pardon me for speaking out of turn, but please, you must understand that I would most certainly be in a strife of trouble should I be heard calling you by any other name" other Princess Guinevere or milady, miss?"_

Guinevere now gently stepped forward, gently taking 'Freya's hand in hers and patted it," saying'…

My apologies Freya, I completely understand, but please do not fret, but what would you say to a compromise?", say…for instance' when we are alone, or when we are in the quiet confines of my room, that we both allow ourselves, the less formal pleasantries of just being both "GWEN and FREYA" just two good friends getting to know each other?"… And I would very much like you to just call me Gwen' most of the time", if that is okay with you "Freya?"…

Freya beamed a broad smile at Gwen then quietly whispered saying…

I understand "milady"…_sorry",_ I mean Gwen" and continued to beamed another smile at her Mistress, as they now stood staring at each other. Gently taking Freya's arm Guinevere then nodded, now motioning for Freya to lead on to her chambers, also using the moment to talk a little more to Freya, saying…

"_Freya, I would like very much for you and I to become good friends, and to hopefully get to know each other a lot better_" she smiled",…

Nervously Freya' then began to say…

_I would like that Gwen, very much" _smiling at her mistress as they both walked along_._

"Freya indeed like the new Princess and found Guinevere to be not at all stuck up or stuffy" like most nobles' or Princesses she had encountered in the past, "Yes, she very much liked her new Mistress and could see Herself becoming very good friends with the new Princess and looked forward to getting to know Guinevere a lot better.

Arriving at her chambers" Guinevere noticed that the entry to her chambers hand very large tall double doors and waited as Freya stepped forward to open the doors so as to let Guinevere into her room.

Guinevere was quite certain that her jaw had dropped to the floor, for she had never ever seen any room let alone any chambers this large!" look as sumptuous or a elaborate as what she herself was now seeing' The room was enormous and could quite easily have housed numerous people, looking at Freya and back at the room again she had to ask Freya saying…

"_Freya", are you certain these are my chambers?" for this is far to much room for one person?"_

Giggling to herself, Freya then said…

"_Yes milady" these definitely are your chambers' …"sorry I mean Guinevere", please Gwen, are you not happy with your room?" for if you like we can arrange another?"…_

Looking at Freya Gwen smiled at her gently saying…

"_No' no" please Freya these chambers are more then adequate' it's just I am not use to; well, such Luxurious Surroundings' if you had seen the humble home I grew up in you would understand"… _she laughed_…'_

_I think this one room alone is bigger then my whole entire little house!"… She laughed,_

Quickly looking back at Freya she noticed that her new friend looked a little confused and worried that her mistress was not pleased with her room, as she then grabbed Freys' hands saying"…

_Come on now" Miss worry wart!" You must give me the grand tour' for I am sure I shall get lost in this Ginormous room she giggled…_

Feeling a little more comforted by Gwen's approval', Freya then proceeded to give Guinevere the grand tour of her bedroom chambers, showing Gwen her own personal bathroom fitted with it's own deep sumptuous in-ground bath tub and what Freya called a raining shower; of which Guinevere had never seen the likes of' ever before, for she had never seen water of it's own accord come out of what Freya called Fawcett's, it was like Magic to see water flowing from this object called a Fawcett. Holding her hand under the Fawcett Guinevere then felt herself being dragged to another room, which to say the least was just as big as the last, however this one was totally lined with wall to wall racks of hanging clothing, and what looked like, Beautiful sparkly dresses" luxurious fur-capes & fur-coats of all different colors and beautiful shades, then there were the beautiful shoes with ribbons and buckles, buttons of every color and also the beautiful silk sashes, ribbons and scarf's of all different colors.'

Staring a bewildered glance at Freya' Guinevere didn't quite know what to say" as she walked up and down the length of the closeted space and sat down on the elaborate gold embroidered trimmed chase that sat in the centre of this large closeted room, quite at a loss for words as she stared a look of disbelief at Freya' who was now of cause giggling at Guinevere her hands covering her mouth to try and suppress her laughter at the shock expression on Guinevere's face"…

_These beautiful dresses" all these things are all for me_?"…

Nodding her head franticly Freya' could not help it' as a little giggled squeak passed her lips as she then said'…

_Yes Gwen"…they are all for you!"…King Michael had them all made, a little over a month ago and redecorated this whole room just for you"._

Smiling at Gwen, Freya then said_…_

_Alot of the Materials' milady were shipped in' from places like Paris, Vienna, Milan, and some of the silks are from another place called; India and Indonesia, of cause milady there are a number of the gowns that may need refitting' of which your personal seamstresses will make the appropriate alterations and changes, for you, where needed, but are you pleased"…milady?"_

Smiling up at her young friend Guinevere beamed a wide smile at Freya' saying…

"_FREYA"…_ Please, I must insist that you stop calling me "Milady" and call me GWEN when we are alone"…

Smiling at her mistress' Freya nodded saying…

_Yes of cause, I'm sorry "Mi'… I mean Gwen'…and repeated her question, so are you pleased, Gwen?"…_

Gwen looking up at her friend gently smiled at her saying…

"_Well I…I hardly know what to say Freya', I mean; I am very grateful' for my grand father' who seems to have spared no expense" his kindness and generosity is beyond words', It's just'…how to repay someone who has given me so much already, but in answer to your question Freya"…_

"_Yes, Yes indeed, I am very grateful" and of cause' more then pleased", But, these dresses, this place, this room is"…Oh God' this is so overwhelming and Oh' so very beautiful' I only hope I will make my brother and My grandfather proud" and live up to what is expected of me" I have to admit Freya that I am very nervous with this whole change of life style, it's almost like I'm living someone else's Life" like a dream, a fantasy that I am yet to wake up from!", she grimaced"…_

Freya, a little concerned for her mistress, smiled at Gwen as she crouched down beside her mistress saying…

"_Please dear Princess, worry not" for indeed I truly believe that you will make a wonderful PRINCESS and will more Then make both your grandfather and brother proud' and one day very soon the whole Kingdom of Camiliard…_

"Quickly rising to her feet again, Freya then proceeded to continue with the rest of her grand tour, as there was still yet so much more to see…as she bid her mistress saying…

_My dear Princess, I do hope that you can stand to see just a little more as there is still just a little more to see' And show you"…._

Guinevere looking a little bewildered then breathlessly said…

_Oh, my Lord, there's MORE!"…_

Walking passed Gwen now; Freya then went to a large chest of draws directly beneath the rows and racks of shoes that were fully displayed above the large wide rectangular chest cased draws. Freya now quickly proceeded to pullout the long glass case draws to reveal priceless gems and Jewels of all colors', reds and deep blues and emerald greens and purple stones' and of cause the _TIARA'_ that sat perched inside one of the large glass draws, seeing this item in particular, sent a wave of butterflies to Guinevere stomach where by she felt quite sick to her tummy and had to quickly excuse herself as she then said to her maid…

_Please Freya,'…"You must excuse me for a moment…_

Guinevere quickly retreated to the bathroom to sprinkle cool cold water to her face' and the back of her neck. Feeling more then a little concerned Freya quickly closed the draws and followed after her mistress saying…

"_Please, Gwen" I am so sorry I did not mean to upset you, I humbly beg for your forgiveness?"_

Gwen waved her hand at her friend saying'_…_

_I am not upset Freya" I just felt a little faint that was all" I think it's been a long day,' and I think I may need to Lay down a little, just take a moment or two, to rest a spell…_

And with that Freya turned down Gwen's luxurious four-posted Bed, smiling as she left Gwen to nap, saying…

"_Gwen, I shall returned in a couple of hours to dress you and fix your hair for this evenings festivities?"…_

Gwen smiling at her gentle friend, nodded a smile and waved her on saying…

_Thank you Freya, that would be most helpful' I look forward to seeing you later, and just when Freya was about to depart from the room Gwen gently called to her as she turned looking back at her mistress_

…_And "Freya", thank you, again' for everything'…_

Smiling at her mistress Freya shyly nodded and quietly departed from the room.

Guinevere try as she might; she could not will herself to rest", so many emotions were rushing through her mind like a flood of adrenalin, worrying whether she would make a fit enough Princess", although she knew Camiliard was her new _HOME_" she still loved and missed _"Camelot" _dreadfully, for Camelot was the only home she had ever known' and was what she was use to, her friends and the People she loved were all there, and _"Arthur",_ oh my God" how were things between them both, ever going to work if _she lived in Camiliard and he" in Camelot!" _she loved Arthur so much, what would happen if he were to _"leave"_ the very thought of him leaving her behind, scared Gwen to no end" and she absolutely knew that it was inevitable he would have to leave Camiliard sooner or later', and at some point" they would have to "_part",_ oh my lord" however was she suppose to cope without him, feeling panic grip her insides, she needed to speak with him _NOW!"_ and quickly springing from her bed, she set off in search of Arthur", with hopes to talk to him about their Future together.

Stopping one of the servants in the Corridors she had the young lad direct her to Prince Arthur's Chambers, once having gotten the appropriate directions she found herself stood outside the large double doors to Arthur's Chambers', pressing her ear against the large doors, Guinevere listened, as all she could now hear was the very faint sound of what sounded like someone snoring, smiling to herself she then gently knocked then waited for a response,' still no reply, she gently knocked again, this time she heard what sounded like someone slightly yawning as she could now hear the barefooted foot floor on the stone floor of the person on the other side of the door as they now sleepily made their way across the room to answer the door where stood waiting, trying desperately to wake himself _up" as he got closer. _Guinevere listened as she then heard her love respond' in a half-yawning state, to whoever the person was" now standing outside his door", as he then call saying...

"_Yes who is it?"…_Arthur of cause, surprised by the response from the person, on the other side of his door…

"_Arthur"…Arthur, "it's me; Gwen"…_

Surprised, he quickly opened the door…

**"_Guinevere?...'are you alright?...what's wrong?"..._**_"_Arthur, of cause, was now even more surprised as Guinevere suddenly lunged herself at him saying…

"_Arthur, please just' hold me?"_

Clad only in a pair of trousers and shirtless; Arthur was now holding his love, hugging her tightly to him. Quickly closing the large doors now' for fear of drawing unwanted attention to themselves, or worse; to be found in such an awkward predicament.

Holding his love tight' soothing her hair Arthur then started to say….

_Hey" hey what's this all about", whats wrong" my Love?"…_As he quickly closed the door.

'_Arthur please I love you with all my heart" please take me away from here, take me home to CAMELOT", I don't belong here this is not my HOME!" CAMELOT is my home not this place!"…_

"_OR', maybe we can elope, get married somewhere, and live out our dreams of becoming farmers", like we talked about remember?" We could raise our own crops, rear our own cattle, have our own Farm just like we talk about?"…_

Arthur held Gwen tightly and had to wonder what had stirred such emotions in Guinevere, as he gently pulled her away from him so that he could look her in the eyes' as he then began to say_…_

_Guinevere please calm down" please my love what has brought this on?" why do you want to leave your home?' your Grandfather your Brother?..._

Holding and cupping Guinevere's face in his hands, Arthur's heart felt like it was breaking to see his love so upset, with her tear stained face as she now looked down at the ground, sobbing into her loves hands as he held her, she couldn't speak because she was now so emotionally upset.

Grabbing her by the hand Arthur brought Guinevere to the settees near a large fireplace, sitting her down placing a handkerchief in her hand, and watched her intently as she tried to compose herself.

Sensing that Gwen had calmed herself a little Arthur proceeded to ask her what was wrong…

"_Please my love, please tell me what' has upset you?" and why you want to leave"… did something happen?, did someone say something?...has somebody hurt you?..._

_No' No' my love' nothing like that"…I…I just don't want to be here, and I don't want to be here without YOU!"…I know that you are going to have to leave soon and I don't want to stay here without you!"… "I mean it Arthur", I want us to run away from these LIVES" I just want to be your "WIFE" and you my "HUSBAND" with out these titles". I want to be a farmers wife, I want to have babies with you, and raise them in our own Little home, I don't want to live this life of Royalty" if it means living it' without YOU!, Honestly it is just too much I cannot and will not" live without you Arthur"…_

Grabbing her and embracing her in his arms Arthur, comforted Guinevere, as he then began to say…

_As long as I live Guinevere you will never' ever be without Me!" I am not going anywhere without you!" do You hear me!" I love you more then Life itself and I promise you my love", we will be together always". Now I know that this Life is not the one you planned on; but the fact of the matter remains my love", "You" are, Guinenevere Leodegrance, "PRINCESS of Camiliard!" and that; my love, is never ever going to change, But be rest assured' my sweet', that I will stand by your side always. I know that I haven't been the Perfect example of what it takes to be Royal and god knows I have yet a few more lessons to learn as far as being able to rule a Kingdom Justly, but I know Guinevere that you have taught me to "LOVE", like no other, and that your Love" has helped me to understand what it takes to become a true Leader and rule, Not' only with my head, But also with my Heart!", and you" Guinevere", you taught me that." I know that you are scared' my love, and believe you me, I too on a number of occasion have been in a similar situation, where I never felt like I Myself was ever doing anything right,' but Please' believe me when I tell you Guinevere, you have more Strength in you, then you realize" and have the noblest of Heart's,' that is loving, honest pure and just", and that my love," is the fine makings of what it takes to rule a Kingdom" and to rule it's People Justly. Do not be 'scared to make mistakes my love, for whatever makes us weak can but only make us Stronger!", believe in yourself my love" as I BELIEVE IN YOU" Guinevere."_

And with that Arthur gently tilted Guinevere's chin and pressed his lips to hers, as he gently wiped away her tears with his thumbs. Softly deepening their kiss with his tongue' he enjoyed savoring every single part of Guinevere's delectable mouth lips which made it all the more harder for him as he gently but softly pulled away from her, and smiled down into her almond eyes as they now twinkled and sparkled back up at him with a mischief glint in them...

Arthur now staring quizzical frown then said…

"_Okay" now what is that look all about?"…_giggling Guinevere looked up at him saying_…"What Look?"_

_The look where you wanna say something, but then you suddenly find yourself backtracking and try to change the subject" kind of Look"…_

_No,' it's not a look of any kind" Arthur, it's only just" that I did have something to say…_

Arthur smiled at her and said...

_"Well tell me my love what is it?"_

_I...I… just wanted to say, that I think you are just totally amazing and I love you more then words can express'…I know that I am being too touchy and emotional about everything my love", but it's just that this whole Princess thing is all too surreal and I'm Just"...well I'm still just trying to get my head around it' all and…Well…"You!" Well, You are just so' unbelievably Wonderful, I just can't imagine what I did' to ever deserve You!" and' "Yes" you are absolutely right", I am stronger then I look, and I will" totally make this 'Kingdom and it's People" fall in LOVE ME!"_ she smiled…

Smiling at her, Arthur grabbed Guinevere, pulling her onto his lap, saying…

_NOW THAT'S MY GIRL!"_ …And swiftly once again, kissed his love's lips delighting in her softness, but then was taken aback as he gently felt his love pull away from him' breaking what Arthur thought was such a perfect moment" as he then heard her say…

"_Arthur" have you seen the size of the bathrooms in these rooms?"…_Laughing a little giggle Arthur, said…

"_Yes I did my love, and I'm quite intrigued by the running water that comes out of the wall and also the "Raining shower" he grinned…_

Smiling mischievously at Arthur, Guinevere stood ready to pull him in the direction of the bathroom, as Arthur then quickly pulled her back asking…

_Guinevere" what do you think your doing?"…_

Smiling up at her love she then said…

"_Well...you did say you were intrigued about the raining shower" I Just thought that you and I' could possibly try it out together?"..._

With arched furrowed brows Arthur quickly pulled her back down beside him' and smiled saying…

"_In all honesty my love I could not think of anything I'd like more!' or rather do" then share a nice warm bath or soapy raining shower with you, but right here" right now", under your Grandfathers roof, I don't think that would be very wise" he grinned, "none less you want me to be sent to the chopping block!" _he laughed_, and besides, I don't think your Grandfather would take to kindly to me, taking advantage and seducing his grand-daughter, right under his very nose!", "do you?"_ he giggled…

Smiling up at Arthur, Guinevere laughed, saying…

_Well' I won't tell if you don't!"…_ She laughed.

Feigning a little shock mockery at his love, Arthur then grinned at her saying...

**_"GUINEVERE!"..._**

But quickly found himself leaning down to gently pull his love into his arms, whilst whispering against the side of her temple saying...

"_Oh my love' we have the rest of our Lives' to experience all the joys of making love believe me" and I for one' my love, cannot wait for the day I make you my bride!" my princess!" and start teaching you all the joys and Pleasures of love making my sweet"..._

…And with that Arthur again found himself plundering his loves beautiful soft mouth yet again, feeling the all consuming need to press further as his loves hands pressed so fervently against his chest, igniting a need in him he was now finding hard to resist_"._

Coming to his senses' Arthur reluctantly broke their embrace as he then started to say…

_Come my love" If I do not get you back to your chambers very soon I may just change my mind" about your delicious Proposal"… _he grinned now snaking his arms around his love, drawing her closer against him whilst getting lost in her eyes as he gently kissed her' saying...

_Please know this my love, I too, also would rather die then live a life without you, but I promise you, that you Will Never!,' Never! Guinevere, have to face Life or the next without me by your side, NOT EVER!"_

Guinevere's heart swelled with Pride at Arthur's gentle words, as he tilted her chin to kiss her deeply and she tiptoed to meet his lips and savor his blissful lips

Breaking their Kiss Arthur now furrowed a frustrated frown at his love; saying…

"_Guinevere you really will be the death of me if I do not get you' out" of here, and back to your own chambers,_

Smiling up at Arthur, she then said,

"_Yes" I am so sorry' my love, I know your right" I suppose it really wouldn't look too favorable if we were caught in the act!"_ she giggled

"_Oh"YOU THINK!"... _grinning at her as he now entwined his fingers with hers, as he quickly made for his door, saying…

_Come on then You," we had better get you back to your room before someone raises the alarm that you are not in your chambers" and your grand-father sends out a search-squad to look for you!' Although I could honestly not think of anything better then to stay like this" all day & night with you my love" I rather kinda like the idea of my "HEAD" stayed firmly Attached to my body _he laughed..._ and besides the last thing I need is a Confrontation with a very disgruntled KING if he catches you in my chambers!' "So, that being said, I am walking you back to your room right now! Besides you look like you could do with a rest" you look very sleepy my love…_

Smiling up at Arthur, Gwen gently whispered'…

_You are right of cause," I think I could' do with a little bit of a nap'…_

Gently lifting Guinevere's chin, Arthur quickly pecked a kiss to her lips saying…

"_Now I do not want to hear anymore talk about running away!, my love" Okay?"_

Smiling up at him, she nodded then said…

"_I promise" scouts honored she giggled as she now made a cross your heart gesture across her chest"._

"_Thank you" Arthur, for listening to me and being there for me, "I love you so very much.._

Gently squeezing her hand in his he smiled at her and said_…_

_You' are welcome my love' please, know' that I will always want to be there for you!", Always!"._

…And with that the young lovers walked hand and hand back to Guinevere' chambers.

**_AN_**_: Hey there all" my God" I kinda feel like I'm running on "E" with this story so if anyone else has a few idea's to kick around I'd really appreciate it'*smiles*and I hope you guyz enjoyed" this chapiee! also if Ya'll can please review I'd really like to hear your thoughts*smiles*_


	13. Chapter 13

**QUEST FOR GUINEVERE**

**Disclaimer: DONOT OWN MERLIN BBC, Content or characters.**

**Hi everyone, well I'm not gonna make any excuse's, and yes, I know I've been off the grid for sometime, well, as far as writing & posting chapters are concerned, So please except my heart felt apologies for keeping you all waiting, especially to all those who have been avid followers of my stories. So with that being said lets just get on with the story shall we?...(please excuse any typo's)**

**SN: This is a very special thank you to a very special Lady "DREAMLAND4" my Arwen Fanfic Sister, you are wonderful friend thank you so much for your ****unrelenting support and god given talent, I appreciate your time & in-put immensely mwah! x**

**TO CROWN A PRINCESS Chapter 13**

**Guinevere's thoughts:**

Guinevere felt nervous and a little apprehensive as she stood waiting patiently before the large ornate doors to Camiliards grand throne room, dressed in her traditional robes, the doors opened to receive her as she now made her entrance, slowly but surely as she stepped further into the grand room, Gwen's breathe hitched at the scene now set before her, both nobility and commoners side by side were knelt with their heads bowed, and in the distance she could hear trumpets sound & her name being announced…

_"**ALL HAIL PRINCESS GUINEVERE DUHLONGCRAE LEODEGRANCE"**_

With her eyes trained directly in front of her, she could now see her Grand father and her love, and smiled.

Along Arthur's right, stood his Loyal friends, Merlin & his most trusted knights, Sir Leon & Sir Gwaine, glancing back at her Grand father again her smile deepened as he beamed with pride smiling back at her as she now made her way towards them.

To her Grand fathers right, stood her brother Eylan and to his left, Sir Lancelot and his wife Lady Renee all beaming with wide smiles.

Feeling all the more confident and a little more calm & relaxed, Guinevere settled her gaze upon her love' and couldn't help but admire just how handsome he too look in his royal attire, his eyes seemed to be so fixed on her and she almost felt a little shy at his intense gaze, then was brought to ease as he too smiled widely at her making her heart do a little skip and deepen her love for him even more.

Feeling a sense of pride & happiness , Guinevere now confidently made her way down the long plush purple carpeted isle as it slowly dawned on her that her life would now forever be changed; for this was truly her destiny, her future, her new life", and her People had waited a very long time for their Princess to return, and now that time was nye," finally the Realm of Camiliard would have their Sovereign Princess & she this day would be reunited with her Sovereign family to take her rightful place on the throne beside her Grand father & her Brother.

**Arthur's thoughts:**

Arthur could not take his eyes off Guinevere, she had to be the most beautiful creature he had ever beheld, a pure _"Goddess", _to him, she could not have looked more enchanting or beautiful, she seemed to glide towards them, it was quite entrancing & he smiled at the very thought of it. The grand room felt charged with a magical energy, a glow of soft flickering candles that seemed to reflect the shimmer off of Guinevere's soft beautiful face, her form beautifully silhouetted in the glow of shimmery candlelight that seemed to accentuate her beauty even more.

Adorning her royal robes, her hair now set in long loose twirling curls to the small of her back with wild flowers sprinkled through out, I could only imagine just how wonderful they would smell", _"But oh by the Gods" _how I longed to be just one of them petals nestle against her soft sweet beautiful face."

The soft glow of candles now casting luminous shadows off the walls within the grand room that seemed to enhance the atmosphere as I now looked on all those that gazed upon her, totally transfixed on her poise grace and captivating beauty as I myself was.

Glancing across at the jubilant King it was not hard to miss the overwhelming pride & joy that he was obviously feeling and so to was elated for him & his family.

Though I stood a little more stern as I also noticed _"Sir Gideon and Sir Ranier" _drinking in the beautiful vision of my love & wanting nothing more then to wrip their very eyes out of their _sockets!" _but then was quietly alerted by a slight nudge beside me as Gwaine leant into me grinning as he whispered…

_"You have nothing to worry about 'Princess, be rest assured there is no other person in this entire room that Gwen has eyes for, "only you my lord", _he grinned.

I suddenly found myself grimacing a little at Sir Gwaine's calculation of my farrowed brow, feeling slightly embarrassed that he had noticed my foreboding scowl & slight discomfort at these to young men drinking in the beauty of my intended, lifting my closed fist to cough & clear the lump of anguished that had some how now managed to settle it's self deep in the back of my throat.

Now standing before us at the foot of the alter, Guinevere proceeded to kneel as the King now took his place in front of her, smiling down at his Grand-daughter, King Michael now held Guinevere's Crown directly over her head and announced the following words…

_"Guinevere, beloved daughter of Princess Jacqualine Duhlongcrae Leodedegrance, & daughter of Lord Thomas Leodegrance, by true apparent birth right as the true and rightful Princess of Camiliard…_

_"Do You so, solemnly come this day to Pledge your allegiance to your King, your Sovereign & it's People, thus there unto the Realm of Camiliard?_

'Graciously kneeling at her Grand father's feet whilst staring up into his gentle eyes, she smiled, as she then softly replied…

_'I Guinevere Duhlongcrae Leodegrance, "so do solemnly swear it'…_

The elderly King smiled at her; continuing...

_"And by all that is true and just, do you solemnly swear, to up-hold, Defend, Protect, Honor & Serve, Your Sovereign, Your King, & all it's People in accordance to all the laws & practices of these lands & the Realm of Camiliard?'_

Again in similar same fashion Guinevere gently replied in her soft gentle voice…

_'I Guinevere Duhlongcrae Leodegrance so do solemnly swear it'…_and listened to her Grand father as he further continued…

_Then by all the Powers invested in me and by the Laws of this land & the Realm of Camiliard, I King Michael Leodegrance the III hence forth proclaim this day, making true your entitlement, "Princess Guinevere Duhlongcrae Leodegrance, "PRINCESS" of the Realm & Kingdom of Camiliard"…._

Then with a little more sternness in his voice so he could be heard, the King now looked upon his People as he then gave his hearty announcement…

**_"People of Camiliard, honored guests'… as your Sovereign King & ruler of the Realm of Camiliard, I NOW GIVE TO YOU"…_**

**_"YOUR SOVEREIGN PRINCESS", "PRINCESS GUINEVERE DUHLONGCRAE LEODEGRANCE!"_**

Then smiling down at his grand-daughter the kind King proclaiming it to be so, gently placed the crown upon Guinevere's beautiful mane, as he then took her tiny hand in his, placing a soft kiss upon it as he now helped her to stand & ascend the staircase to stand beside him, and in those few seconds all that could be heard were celebratory roars, cheers of joy and jubilation, raising his hand the King then announced that a grand feast was to follow in honor of his grand-daughter's return home to Camiliard and most notably her crowning, and with out further delay, tucking Guinevere's tiny arm in his, the King then led both himself and his grand-daughter out and in the direction of the grand dinning halls; in their wake, Elyan, Arthur, the Royal court, Guests of Nobility & Commoners alike followed the newly crowned Princess & her Grand father, where of cause they would all anticipate the grandest of feasts & a most unforgettable evening.

The whole evening had been more than wonderful & of cause had more than exceeded everyone's expectations, the food, the wine, the music & dancing; I myself had never seen a man or King for that matter look more happy or content, as I watched Guinevere's Grand father, drink, laugh and dance with his grand-daughter all evening, and when he wasn't dancing with her, Elyan had taken up the mantel to dance with his sister, so never being one to be outdone I then made my way across the floor tapping Elyan on the shoulder as I greeted them both, bowing as I asked…

_If I may Prince Elyan?…_

the young Prince turned & smiled at me slightly nodding a bow as he gently kissed his sister's gentle hand and turned now placing it in mine, gazing upon each other, we both smiled, as I then again asked…

_If you would be so kind to do me the greatest of honors sweet 'Princess and dance this dance with me?… _softly taking her hand as I placed a gentle kiss upon it

Guinevere beamed one of her brilliant smiles at my actions as she then said…

_"My Lord, It is I whom would be most truly honored Sire"…_without hardly a moments thought I quickly moved in closer, greatly anticipating the opportunity to feel my love again in my arms, gently placing my arm around her & my hand to her waist as she now moved in closer to me resting the side of her temple against my chin, she whispered…

_"Oh Arthur I have missed the feel of your touch" it feels like an eternity…_

I smiled at her words as I then leant in closer to her and gently whispered in her ear..

_"And I you my love", be rest assured my sweet, that no amount of eternities will ever keep you from me, I love you Guinevere with all my heart, & I too have missed holding you like this"…_

Staring deeply into each others eyes we now both smiled at the thought of it; now both gliding around the great hall feeling quite oblivious to all who now looked upon us.

**Sir Gwaine Ponders:**

Gwaine had a spent a large portion of his evening yet again, trying to catch the fair beautiful maiden, Freya's eyes, he now knew he had it "_bad" _for he hadn't so much as touched a single drop of ale all night, thinking to himself now,_ by God" what the hell is wrong with "ME" _why on earth can I not just strike-up the nerve to just go across and talk to her, or _smile at her at least"_, _something!"_'_anything!" _he berated himself, he supposed anything would be significantly better then he sitting here feeling like a complete & hopeless_ love struck fool!, _now musing to himself.._"Struth" _for goodness sakes man, you're absolutely loosing_ IT!"_

Sitting at one of the long trestle tables leading off the main royal banquet table, he afforded himself the opportunity to again gaze longingly in the direction of the beautiful maiden and smiled. She to him looked so beautiful, the dress she wore was a beautiful pale-blue and suited her superbly, with her hair intricately swept up, styled in a loose bun with small white yellow flowers throughout & wisps of her hair now curving into the soft lines of her beautiful face, it was then that he felt his companion Sir Leon sighing and looking at him as he placed his hand on his shoulder saying…

_"Sir Gwaine are you just going to sit here 'gawking at the poor girl all night?…or are you going to go over there and ask her for a dance?_

_Because if you "don't my friend…I will, _Sir Leon laughed"…

Gwaine now jerking his head around to his friend & companion, frowned, saying…

_"Sir Leon, _I'll have you know, _I am not "gawking!" _he grinned,_ I am biding my time, these matters can never be rushed my friend, one must always use a certain degree of poise & finesse, so to speak'…_he chided

Sir Leon couldn't hold back the laughter that now sprang forth as he looked at his friend, saying…

_"You, Poised & finesse_" _hahaha…you never seise to astound me Sir Gwaine, and what exactly, dare I ask, would you know about being 'Poised & finessed?"…_

Turning his attention to his friend, Gwaine proceeded to give him his highly animated comical explanation…

_Aah my friend, you have yet to see the grand master at work!" …_pointing his finger in the air to make his point"…

Leon grinned…_"Indeed", for what a sight that would be to behold, my friend, such a sight indeed!"_…further smiling & clapping his friend on the shoulder, & chuckling to himself as he then took his leave, allowing Gwaine to sit & further ponder his thoughts.

**NB :** _Okay Peeps, I know this is predominantly a G/A fic, but come on lets face it Gwaine is such a lovable character ain't he," I just couldn't resist", anyway, let me know who you'd like to hear a little more about A/G or G/F?...that being said I'm sure you all know the dilly...review...review...review x_


	14. Chapter 14

**Quest For Guinevere**

**Disclaimer: DONOT OWN MERLIN BBC, Content or characters. **

**CHAPTER 14**

**Gwaine takes Action:**

Summoning up the nerve, Gwaine now stood a little more determined in his quest, only briefly second guessing himself as to whether he should take a little swig of ale, purely to settled the nerves that had suddenly taken up residence in the pit of his stomach; _of cause_, but then shook his head chastising himself…

"_Come man, snap the hell out of it, you can do this", _straightening his back, squaring his shoulders, puffing his chest out like a proud peacock, he finally struts his stuff, as he now starts to make his way across the ball room with a little more determination in his step. As he gets closer to where he knows Gwen and Freya are standing, he quickly notices a young servant boy, now standing in front of Freya, who seems to have caught her attention as the young man bows taking her hand in his, and leads her out onto the dance floor. Feeling some what deflated he quickly turns and heads in the opposite direction..muttering & chastising to himself… _"You damn fool" you've left it too late!"_

Guinevere could not help but notice her friend Sir Gwaine, as he sat alone; looking very gloomy & some what preoccupied in his thoughts, sighing to herself as she then smiles making her way across to her friend, gently tapping him on the shoulder…

_Sir Gwaine?_

Gwaine turning smiles, as he then stands taking Guinevere's hand in his kissing it as he bowes…

_Aah…Esmeralda," how beautiful you look this evening"… _seeing the playfulness in her friend, she couldn't help but laugh saying…

_"Sir Gwaine you are never going to let me live that one down are you?".._.

_"Ah not if I can help it sweet Princess,_ he teases,_ but as a token of good will, please allow me to offer my congratulations my lady on your Coronation, it has been if I must say, a most enlightening & unforgettable day, _he smiles.

Indicating that she would like to sit and chat for bit, Sir Gwaine then ushers his friend to sit & join him, turning to him now, she then says…

_I could not help notice you are not drinking Sir Gwaine?, are you well?…_feeling slightly concerned, though continued saying…_"or, had you something on your mind perhaps?"… _she asks...

_"Aah..I see the Lady is observant" _he jests,_ but let me put your mind at ease princess, there is no cause for alarm, I am as you see me, all smiles & laughter and how can one not, when surrounded by so much beauty.._he grins

_"Yes, indeed, I must agree, there are a many beautiful woman here in Camiliard" _she smiles,_ though I have to ask, might there be a particular beautiful woman who may have caught your attentions," Sir Gwaine?…s_he smiles...

A little surprised & puzzled at her direct question Gwaine try's his best to conceal having to give her his true answer saying…

_"Why I'm sure I don't know what your referring to' Princess"…_bringing his fist to cough & clear his throat whilst shifting in his seat a little".

_"Gwaine, come now, why don't you just ask Freya to dance?_ now staring at her friend intently...

He looks at her wide eyed' feeling a little foolish _"Lord almighty, had he been that obvious" _now finding it a little hard to look directly at his friend, least she see the true answer in his eyes, especially seeing the all sincere marred expression now creasing his friends gentle face, and before he can even answer, Gwen is up and out of her seat grabbing his hand & pulling him with her, and in the direction of where she knows her maid would be waiting for her; though with of cause a little resistance from her friend_"_.

_"Aaarrh…Gwen, what are you doing?…_he groans"

_Sorry Gwaine, this is for your own good, and quite frankly, I can not stand watching you brood all night, it's irritating, not to mention it was frustrating the hell out of me!" now come, I must insist!" _she commands,…

"With an exasperated sigh he begrudging allows Gwen to lead the way, but not without having a few thoughts of his own, _"Arthur namely,_ and of cause how he thought him to be the luckiest sap in the world to have such a wonderful woman as Esmeralda to be his betrothed, and might things had been different, _well"…_ _perhaps"…_but then shakes his head berating himself_.."aah perhaps not"…dare he even think it"_…_"Arthur would have his HEAD!"_

Now coming face to face with the beautiful maiden, Gwaine felt his whole posture shift & straighten as he now stood a little more taller, but not before snatching a side way glance at Gwen as he can clearly see his friend now trying her hardest to suppress the grin that has now started to spread across her face at his actions…

Gwaine could feel himself mentally rolling his eyes; thinking... _"Good lord had she seen that too"…_leave it to Esmeralda she never misses a _"thing"_ a real sharp cookie in his book; though listened intently now as she proceeded to make her introductions, also noticing that the young maiden Freya, had not lifted her gaze from the beautifully polished marble floors; admittedly he too thought them to be quite impressive, but not nearly as impressive as the vision that now stood before him.

Heeding her mistress's bidding, Freya shyly lifted her head, smiling at her mistress & her handsome companion…

In that moment Gwaine's breathe hitched"…_Good Lord',_ by all that was holy she was even more _"BEAUTIFUL"_ then he had first encountered and was then jolted out of his daze as he then heard his friend continue..

_"Freya, I would like you to meet a dear friend of mine, this is Sir Gwaine Mellors,….Sir Gwaine, this is Freya"..Freya Fendleton._

Bowing my head as I took her gentle hand in mine, placing a soft kiss upon & wanting nothing more then to linger upon it, I then said…

"_My lady it is indeed an honor"…_I smiled, staring up from her hand, as our eyes now connected; breathing an inward sigh at the sound of her gentle voice as she then replied…

_"My lord, the honor is mine", though, I am not a "LADY"__…_she corrected_…_smiling at her, I too in reply then said…

_"Aah, and I am not a "LORD"…though I feel you are much mistaken sweet lady, for you are surely a "LADY" to me"_…sensing her awkwardness, I then begrudging allowed her to remove her gentle hand from mine as she then nervously placed it at her side.

Gwen too now took her turn in mentally rolling her eyes, as she too also picked up on the awkward silence between us, and broke it, saying_…_

_"Freya, please, will you not dance?…_she smiles...glancing across at my friend I too smiled, thinking to myself…

"Yup no doubt about it, leave it to Esmeralda to never mince her words, _"definitely a real sharp cookie this one,_ he grins"…

"Quickly taking my cue from Gwen, I then bowed and beckoned for Freya to take my hand, saying…

_Dear sweet lady, I prey that you honor me with this dance?…_"feeling somewhat hopeful as she now smiled up at me with them warm sensational eyes; she now nervously placed her gentle hand in mine as I then led her out onto the dance floor…

**Freya:**

What must my mistress be thinking, I should not be dancing with this man, "Oh he is lovely to be sure and the most beautiful man I have ever beheld, but what must Gwen be thinking, to afford myself such dalliances, can she not see that we are so decidedly from different worlds" for he is far above my station, admittedly he has a warm sweet sincere disposition and obviously blessed with the face & smile of an angle; truly dazzling, & his _"HAIR"_ good god what man has such beautiful "_hair_ as _his_"…but I..I should not be indulging in such pleasures or behavior, I should be tending to my mistress's needs not dilly dallying with nobel folk, and besides' what would we have in common, what does one like myself talk to this gentleman about", for I know nothing of the kinda of world he comes from, nor do I know anything of swords, fighting or Armor, I am but a simple maid, but oh sweet Jesus" he is such a beautiful man; "oh please dear Lord" please not let me put my foot in my mouth".

Gwaine, for his part had been reveling in the feeling of holding this sweet gentle woman in his arms, she smelt of honey suckle & strawberries; musing to himself now, Gwaine had thought that it had been a good thing he had _"bathed & donned fresh socks"_ that day, figuring that she would more than likely be the kinda of woman to not appreciate a man who did not take pride in his appearance or smelling like an old kippa" abolishing his thoughts, he had then noted that since having taken to the dance floor with her, she had not uttered a single word, and had hoped it wasn't something he had done or said that may have rendered her speechless; having also noticed that her gaze still seemed to be firmly fixed to the floor, or to the left of his broad shoulder. But of cause, Gwaine being Gwaine so relished a challenge & never being one to be out done by anything, initiated a conversation he thought might break the silence between them, saying…

**"FREYA"** inciting the name yet again as he continued…_"FREYA"...so prey tell me gentle lady, what does your name mean?_

A little startle by his sudden burst of conversation, Freya shyly stares up at him, instantly dazzled by the warmth of his smile as he gazes deeply into her eyes, feeling a little heated at the exchange there & of cause his intense stare.

Nervously she again shyly shifts her gaze to the side of his left shoulder as she gives her reply…

_"It…It means…"Goddess of Love" Sir,…_now avoiding his eyes that are so totally fixed on her making her feel even more awkward if that were possible.

Gwaine smiles" noting her shyness as he then cups her chin tilting her head up to him & repeats her name again…**_"FREYA"_**…& this time, it is Freya who is reveling, causing a rosy red hue that now colors her cheeks as she listens to the way her name rolls off his tongue like a sweet gentle whisper, almost causing her knees to buckle from beneath her, listening as he continues…

_"Such a sweet name for such a sweet lady" _he smiles…_"but I must implore you Freya to call me "Gwaine", NOT SIR" _he laughs, I feel so old when you call me _"SIR" _staring up at him she see the playfulness in his eyes, as a giggle' now escapes her sweet mouth and Gwaine decides that he very much likes the sound of her laugh, & smiling at what she says next…

_"Forgive me Sir, Oh" I'm so sorry, I meant "Gwaine" _she smiles_, I did not mean to offend?_ looking into her gentle eyes, he smiles...

_"None taken, Freya, and I very much like the way you say my name, please feel free to say it as often as you like" _he teases"…springing forth another quiet giggle from Freya as he now curves his arm around her waist just a little more, & pulls her in a little closer to him, as they now both enjoy the rest of their dance together.

**_NB:_**_ okay so now that we finally have G/F safely on their way to hopefully a more brighter and beautiful relationship, what say we get on with a little A/G now huh!? but don't worry people we will revisit our budding lovebirds G/F soon :))_


	15. Chapter 15

**Quest For Guinevere**

**Disclaimer: DONOT OWN MERLIN BBC, Content or characters.**

**LOVE IN THE SHADOWS CHAPTER 15**

King Michael had summoned Arthur & Guinevere to have a private word with them both; stopping by Guinevere's chambers Arthur had called to collect her, it still being relatively early he hoped that they may have a little time alone together before they met with her Grandfather; Walking together hand in hand, they chatted about the previous nights festivities, and how that it had been a wonderful day & evening had by all, though their initial curiosities & concerns were piqued as to why the King may have summoned them both; words & thoughts were left un-said, figuring that they would both find out soon enough; though both believed, maybe it had something to do with they're recent betrothment…

Turning to his love...'Arthur grins squeezing Guinevere's hand a little, saying…

_"I saw you last night"…_he smiles, glancing over at her…

_"Oh'..and what was it you saw exactly, my love?" _she grins …now glancing back over at him…

"_Guin-evere"…_

_'Sir Gwaine and Freya?'…_

_"Oh I see, so you saw that did you?…_she smiles cheekily; affording herself the opportunity to dazzle him with that adoring smile as only she knows how...

"Noting her playfulness, he chuckles openly saying_…"Yes I did my love,"it was not hard to miss,"You Cupid You" _he laughs…

_"Plus I must admit I thought you made a very cute & beautiful cupid actually," _he smiles, _quite frankly I think had any of us waited for "Sir Gwaine to make his move, I'm more than certain that that young servant boy would have made off with her faster then one could shake a stick at rattles snake" _he laughs..._"so just as well for Sir Gwaine, he has such loyal caring friends," besides It was starting to get a little too irritating staring at his gloomy face all evening",…_now it was Guinvere's turn to laugh, knowing exactly what Arthur meant; but in true Guinevere form she comes to her friends defense…

_"Oh Arthur don't tease, did you not see how absolutely crest fallen he was?"...and of cause, you, more than anyone my love, must surely know just how hard it is to secure the affections of someone you care about?", _she smiles looking over at him…

'staring back at her, he takes her hand and kisses it saying'...

_"Yes, precisely my love, you are right of cause, as always'...but as for seeing just how crest-fallen he looked", well, like I said, it was not hard to miss my love" _he grins,_" especially when I'm quite certain half the Kingdom & court of Camiliard included; bared witness to his gloomy & be-sotted looking manner"_ he chuckles again"...

"Swatting his arm Guinevere gigles a little at his further teasing of their friend saying...

_Arthur don't be mean,' Sir Gwaine needed our help", so all I did was give them a gentle push in the right direction, _she smiles_" & you too must admit, that they do look rather cute together",_ she beams, then continues saying...

_"Though I do hope you not think me wrong for intervening?…_she asks, now slightly second guessing herself...

Arthur smiles at her comment as he turns to regard her, noting the marred expression now creasing the gentle lines of her beautiful face…

_"Guin-evere"..._

"Stopping her in her tracks, wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her closer, their foreheads now pressed together, he smiles at her, saying...

_"No I do not my love"…& besides who am I to hinder cupids arrow, _he grins, _just luckily for Gwaine & Freya, you had," because I don't think any of us could have taken another moment of his constant brooding, so had you not of intervened, I think I would have"_ he muses...

_"Oh Arthur I am so glad you think so, I so do not like to see any of our friends look so unhappy, especially when I'm ecstatically happy" _she chimes…

Smiling down into her beautiful eyes as they now regard each other, Arthur then cups her chin & lowers his lips to kiss her, softly drawing back saying…

_"I do hope that I'm part of the cause & reason for your estatic Happiness?_…he chimes"…

"_Hmmm Maybe"…_she laughs

Playfully wrapping his arms around her a little tighter he notes the sparkle in her eyes & the smile that spreads across her face as he continues...

_"You are so beautiful, do you know that?" I am so in love with you, and I hope you know that I intend on telling you this, every single day, for the rest of our Lives" _he smiles...

_"Please know my love, that you are everything to me, you are more than any man could ever want, or need," much more"…& luckily for me, "I just happen to be that lucky man' _he says with laughter "…taking in everything that he has just said, she responds...

_"Oh indeed' my lord" _she smiles, and her heart melts and softens at what he says next…

_"No my love,_ re-thinking his comment with a little more seriousness in his tone_,... "No I think it not "LUCK", but "DESTINY"…_

_"Yes, we are destined' my love, destined to be together FOREVER", for the rest of our Lives' &..._

_"You, Ms Leodegrance , you make me so very proud to be the kind of man I am with you, I have never known or met anyone who loves & cares more deeply about others, your family, your friends, your loyalty is truly something to be admire "Guinevere, you are the most courageous, passionate & most determined person I have ever had the privilege to know"…_smiling at her as he stares deeply into them beautiful almond eyes he loves so much.

With a sense of belonging & worth at his words, Guinevere now knows that she will never in her whole life ever meet another man, whom she would ever think or consider to be Arthurs equal, as she knows that he for her, "is, and will always be, her match; the other half of her very soul.

No words are exchanged, just soft gentle stares of love as she allows his piercing blue eyes to settle upon her; filling her with an overwhelming sense of absolute joy & completeness; a Joy that she knows is so abundantly shared between them both.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, her head resting against his chest she then gently tiptoes leaning up into him to press her lips to his, giving of herself, needing Arthur to know just how much she appreciates his sweet words of love & devotion; he in kind, now returning her kisses with much vigor; reveling in the intensity of what her lips do to him when first they kiss.

Trailing soft lingering kisses into the sweet gentle lines of her beautiful neck, he hears her sweet sighs, & smiles and so repeats the movement wanting to hear her sigh again, a little dazed' Guinevere leans into her love letting the tingling shockwaves of what he's doing pierce the very recesses of her being, & just as Arthur had hoped, he hears her draw breathe as more soft gentle sighs rock her very core at his gentle petting...

Consumed with a flood of rising passion, Arthur too, is having difficulty trying to control his labored breathe feeling every nerve ending in his body sparked with a pulsating need as they're both swept away in the moment; his desires ever more building, huskily he gently whispers a sigh to the side of her temple, moving in closer, sweeping soft gentle kisses with his lips & tongue savoring the fine lines of her ear-lobe making Guinevere shiver" as he gently whispers…

_"Guinevere", please' my love, "I must have you?"…_ quickly turning around now, he sees a hidden alcove, grabbing her hands he then pulls her with him into it, their mouthes & tongues never leaving each other for a second, as their passions & desires are now giving way to a greater need, all priorities of where they are exactly, completely going out the window as their love for each other takes precedence.

Slightly lifting her from the ground, Arthur now fervently presses his love against the walls of their hidden haven, holding her there with the mere pressure of his own thighs as he lifts and interlocks their hands, entwining & clasping her tiny fingers with his as he raises them above their heads, trailing his tongue along her lips tasting the sweet nectar left behind by some tropical fruit she must have eaten for breakfast' smiling he whispers…

_"Mmmm pineapple & strawberries for breakfast my love?"_.. he grins,…

"_Yes, and you too?"_ she grins back; they both smile as they continue to passionately kiss and taste each other .

Arthur's lips mouth and tongue knowing no bounds, as he continues to trail the sweet line of her jaw, her neck and collar-bone; Guinevere consumed by the passion she could no longer ignore or resist as her body too yearned and ached for him, wanting nothing more then for Arthur to make love to her right here, right now; all the more wanting, fierce & hungry Arthurs hands were now pulling at the back of her bodice loosening the laces there to the back of her dress, needing so much to look upon her; sliding the sleeves of her beautiful dress down off of her slender bronzed shoulders to further taste sample & kiss the smooth beautiful lines there; her beautiful soft velvety skin now ghosting over with goosebumps at his touch.

Longing & needing so much to feel the familiar curves of her sweet body, Arthur's heart is thumping wildly with a force so great he almost feels like he will burst if he does not have her soon; his breathe hitches with anticipation at the mere thought of looking upon her beautiful full soft supple breast & whispers as they are now displayed before him…

_"You are more Perfect than I remembered my love"…_a gentle husky whisper, he then says_..."Guinevere, please my love, "let me love you, my sweet"..._

Holding each gentle cushion of softness in his large hands, he gently leans down, closing his mouth & tongue around each sweet chocolate button, swirling, licking & kissing each soft chocolate bud as if it were the very life line to his exsistence.

For Guinevere the feeling of his hot swirling tongue, mouth & lips on her nipples is all too consuming, sending sensations of reeling hot heated passion to her loins, rolling her head from side to side biting her bottom lip & moaning deeply as she now feels the heat between her legs pulsing & slick with complete hunger to have him; & to have him soon.

Alternating his mouth tongue & lips from one nipple to the other Arthur is absolutely a drift with delight reveling in the softness of them both; & even more encouraged by the gentle moans, sighs & sheer pleasure that he is now eliciting from her sweet gentle mouth at his actions; with ragged breathe, Guinevere is now running her fingers through his golden tresses, gently tugging on them; mussing his hair a little, so totally overcome with passion and desire for him.

At her insistence his mouth now returns to her pulsating lips as he too gently sighs and moans his own desires to have her, pressing his arousal of desire against her core to show her just how much he so urgently needs her.

Pulling at his tunic, Guinevere tugs on his shirt, lifting the hem of it out of his trousers so she might run her hands along his rippled chest, Arthur shivers at her soft touch, her hands a little cold from the early morning air, but loving everything she's doing and wouldn't have it any other way. Marveling at the thought of her tiny hands, so strong and determined sending sweet sensations of ecstasy drawing out groans of pleasure from him as his chest & nipples instantly succumb to her touch; with her eyes she beckons him to allow her to remove his shirt he smiles, and helps her remove it whilst still pressing & holding her with his thighs against the wall, lowering his hands now Arthur, lifts her a little more running both his large hands upwards along her legs and thighs lifting her dress at the same time, gently wrapping her legs around his waist now, Guinevere then reaches down to the laces of his pants, now feeling the pressure of his arousal softly pressing against her sweet core, the heat and intensity of the moment totally enveloping them, with her gentle hand she reaches into his pants, taking him in her soft hand stroking him a little; Arthur draws in a sharp breathe at feeling her hand on him and whispering sighs of sweet ecstasy against her lips…

_"Guinevere", Oh' God do you know what you do to me"…'God You drive me so wild my love, by the Gods I must have You,"…_smiling she softly leans into to him running her tongue along his ear & earlobe biting & nibbling gently there, & softly whispers…

_"I love you with all my heart Arthur, can you not feel how much my body yearns for your touch too"…I need you just as much my love' "take me" my love, I am yours forever"…_

without a moments hesitation Arthur wrip's her undergarments replacing it with his large hand, feeling how wet & ready she is, reveling in the feeling that she needs him just as much as he needs her; guiding his beautiful manhood to her waiting heat, Arthur plunges forward releasing an overwhelming groan that rocks them both as he enters her with such a force that sparks forth a growl"of pented release, as he now hungrily kisses her with the same force; repeating the same actions with his tongue as his penis is now doing inside of her…

Totally swept up in the euphoria of they're loving making, Guinevere too, is now gripping & digging her nails into Arthur's back, loving so much the feel of him inside of her, wildly running her gentle hands along his spine and further down, gripping his tight bottom against her, trying her best to receive every inch of him; loving every single movement, every sound he's making, gripping & holding on to him as if her life depended on it, kissing his chest, licking his nipples with her own delicate tongue; gratifying in his rippled muscled chest and body, as she watches them flex with every movement he's making; she then squeaks a little giggle as he now grips her bottom with his muscular hands needing to delve into her even deeper; noting her little giggle, Arthur releases her lips just for a second so he might stare into her eyes, & smiles at the molten gaze she's now giving him; as he too returns the heated exchange; driving & spurring him on like a man totally possessed, as he finds himself mouthing in-between hungry passionate Kisses, …

_"I love you so much Guinevere, you must know how you fulfill my every need my love"..."Oh 'aah Yes",_ he growls"_…I'm so sorry my love, but I don't think I can'...aah, I..can't, I can't hold back any longer my love"… _bracing her even tighter, Arthur is driving wildly into her, feeling her movements & body so attuned with his own as he now increases their pace...

She too knows that she is totally beyond the brink of no return as she too stares up into her love's penetrating gaze; loosing herself just a little as she grips & holds on to him with all the strength she can muster in anticipation of the tide of ecstasy that's about to consume & engulf them both; gently biting his earlobe she then whisper in his ear,…

_"I LOVE YOU ARTHUR I AM YOURS, "FOREVER"_…& in that moment Arthur plunges deeper rocking them both into in reverting orgasmic explosion of abyss that sends them both to a height of unfathomable bliss'…

_NB: Oopsy, sorry for the slight sidetrack there folks, lol, okay, so I know I'm a little naughty, but hey ain't nothing like a little early morning"workout!" to get the pulses racing and the heart pumping,"don't you think!?" lol, & besides, looks to me like our young lovers may have been hanging out a little", though I have to say, our young Prince has shown quite a bit of restraint"...well, up until NOW! that is" hahaha... but I hope you all enjoyed it anyway :)_

_"Well'.. lets find out what our lovely King Michael wants shall we? hmmm, I wonder what it could be!?, so come on people "review! "review! "review! Idea's are welcome; after all this is as much your guys Story as it is "MINE" **smiles** loving you guys all so much for your feed back, author ALERTS, reading, favouriting, commenting, and spurring me on" with love & greetings from the land of liquid Sunshine "AOTEAROA" NZ_

_**Kohimoana** x_


	16. Chapter 16

**Quest For Guinevere**

**Disclaimer: DONOT OWN MERLIN BBC, Content or characters.**

**SN: "Excuse the long wait guys, & my apologies that this chapter maybe a little on the short side, but I do hope you'll all still read on" :) **

**A KINGS CONCERNS CHAPTER 16**

King Michael sat peacefully, deep in thought, he had summoned for his grand daughter & the Young Pendragon, having set aside some time to sit & speak with the young betrothed; who if he had seen last night, looked to be so deeply in love with each other, he was happy that they had both found each other in this world, but it grieved him deeply to think that they still had a few hurdles ahead of them, but if they believed in their love for each other, & if that love could withstand the true test of time; overcoming all manner of obstacles worldly or unworldly; then he too would willing do everything with in his power possible to ensure their happiness no matter the cost," for he knew he would not want for his precious granddaughter, the fate in which his beloved Jacqualine had befallen; Guinevere's mother who's death still grieved the kind King most profoundly,...muttering to himself the words…

_"I swear to you my beloved daughter, I shall protect both Guinevere & Elyan with my Life, no harm shall ever befall either of them my sweet daughter, not ever"…_he breathed with a grit of determination in his ire as he fisted his hand gently banging it on his desk as if to re-affirm his point.

Knowing all to well now that he had to be truthful to both Guinevere & the young Pendragon about his concerns, not only for themselves, but also for the sake of both their kingdoms, Camelot & Camiliard, & If that meant he had to open up old wounds then thats what needed to be done; & truthfully he was tired of carrying such a burden, it was time to lay to rest these old demons' for the sake of all concerned.

He himself would agree more than anyone that an alliance between both their Kingdoms would be a great match & beneficial on both parts, but would it honestly be a safe alliance;" he believed it would be; but there was still so much to talk about, matters in which he knew needed to be addressed & spoken about; with both his precious grand daughter-and the young Prince, and to so truly evaluate the matter & his concerns he knew he needed to speak to them both.

Staring at the rolled parchment letter he held in his hand he sighed a little; his thoughts having kept him from sleep most of the night, and so, he had arisen early that morning having drafted a letter, staring at it aimlessly he pressed his lips together now rubbing his hand over his chin, his thoughts still much fraught with concern; for the letter he had written was to Arthur's Father; KING UTHER PENDRAGON.

It had been a great many years since last he had seen or spoken with Uther, but he had hoped that the content of the letter, would at best be met with the Elder Pendragons approval.

The letter entailed very specific details about his most recent reunion with his long lost beloved Grand-daughter & of cause her recent bethrothment; though specifically he had left out further details as to whom his grand-daughter's recent fiancé was to be, obviously wanting to discuss this matter further with both Guinevere & Arthur before requesting the elder Pendragons presence in Camiliard.

Smiling to himself he very much liked the young Prince & could not get over the similarities of both his dearly beloved young ward Ygraine & her son; he had noted that Arthur was a very amiable young man who displayed such honorable attributes, but it was not only this that the King had noticed about Arthur; it was the very HEART of the young man that stood out, not only had he inherited his mothers fine features but also her HEART, and it was for this reason that he would grant his blessing for Arthur to marry his grand-daughter; and would grant it ten-fold, knowing with full assurity that not only did the Young Pendragon love his grand-daughter deeply; but that he would protect her till his last dying breathe if he had to.

'He smiles now remembering a much younger Uther Pendragon & the first time he had met the then young Prince...laughing a little as he muttered away to himself...

_"Ah yes, such a stick in the mud" he was…"_But of cause that had all changed as soon as he clapped eyes on his beautiful young ward, "Ygraine Duboise"…drawing forth a little chuckle from the kind King at the recollection of the memory.

"Oh how the Years had brought many changes, obviously to both their fair Kingdoms, but for the dear King, he would want nothing more than for both their Sovereign Lands to prosper & thrive in what he himself would consider a very amiable match, not only for their respected Kingdoms, but also for his beloved grand-daughter & her beloved Prince; and if he were honest, he himself believed" that Arthur & Guinevere's destinies were very much entwined & had been written in the stars long before time...and so,

It had been these thoughts that had kept him pre-occuppied whilst he sat waiting to speak with both Guinevere & Arthur; and now, well, now all that was left to remain was where to begin", with a deep sigh, the kind King now knew what needed to be done; he would need to start with the _'truth;_ right from the very beginning, before the birth of his beautiful grand-children & further back still, before he himself was a King, a father, a Husband.

**NB: **_Well, I hope this chapter wasn't too much of a disappointment & that you all still enjoyed it, I know it was a little on the short side, though I do hope to make amends with additional longer future chapters; as to what will be contained within them, well that is still yet a work in progress guys, so wish me luck" and as always your reviews/comments/alerts are always a source of encouragement *smiles* and for those of you, who have favourited/following/alerted this story, thankyou, you really are all so "BRILLY" x_


End file.
